Dungeons and Demons
by ObsidianShadow1994
Summary: Princess Kag's sister,Kikyo,is in love w/ Prince Inu,but forced into a courtship to Prince Sess.Kag will stop at nothing to make her happy w/ help from friends.But when accidents start happening and dead enemies & allies come back; it gets complicated.
1. Prolouge: Avoiding War

**Dungeons and Demons**

_Prologue: Avoiding War_

Prince Sesshomaru strode gracefully through the elaborate halls of the Western Castle. His pure, hard golden eyes glinted coldly in the light of the torches along the walls. His silvery white hair shimmered as it swayed over his back down past his hips. The magenta stripes on his cheeks and the purple crescent moon on his forehead shifted in color in the shadows to the torchlight.

He came to a stop with a soft swish of silk in front of a pair of large, double-oak doors that were engraved with the images of two, rearing dog demons in their true form. Carvings of lightning and clouds ran through their fur and figures of vanquished foes lay still forever crushed beneath their feet and claws. The two guards who stood stiffly to attention were ignored; his porcelain face remained impassive as he pushed the door on the right open and slid in.

He walked forward over soft carpeting of furs. The offices' walls were covered with ten foot, dark oak wood bookcases, filled with yellowed scrolls and old books. At the end was a large, skillfully made marble and wooden desk, and was also littered with papers. Several cushioned chairs and a lounging sofa were seated in front on the desk and to the side of it. Behind the desk, a large leather chair, which was unoccupied; beyond it, at the large window that took up the entire back wall, stood a tall demon.

Sesshomaru halted several paces from the desk. He addressed the demon in an emotionless and indifferent tone.

"Father, you wished to speak to me."

The door behind him opened again. He didn't turn around to acknowledge the person who had just entered the room. The sent of the half-demon came unwelcomed into his nose.

"What business do you have here, half-breed?" he spat out.

Inuyasha's white dog ears stood stiffly on top of his head as he snapped back.

"Keh! My own. You're not the only one who's entitled to see the old man. I don't need your permission."

Sesshomaru turned and both of them glared at each other for a second before their father interrupted.

"That's enough." He faced them, his golden eyes were set in a darker complexion than Sesshomaru's, with a single jagged purple line tracing down each cheek and a blue, crescent moon on his forehead. His silvery white hair was pulled up into a high pony tail; even so, it reached down to his knees. He turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Don't yell at your brother. I called him here as well."

Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha and looked at his father.

"Half-brother." He gritted out.

Inutashio sighed, but started addressing his sons.

"I called you both here because there is a matter of security of our land."

Sesshomaru almost snorted. Keyword, _almost_. "There are fools who wish to end heir lives by challenging us?"

King Inutashio shook his head. "No. But there is trouble within our lands. The humans and demons are not co-existing peacefully of late. There have been several 'incidents' in which each side says that the other attacked first. Similar situations are happening in the other kingdoms, as well."

The prince merely blinked. "If the other kingdoms cannot control their own, it is none of our concern, and any who challenge our leadership will meet their end."

"It is not that simple, Sesshomaru," said the older demon. "It is rapidly getting worse and we could be facing civil unrest. The fact that some of the our subjects were reported to have attacked King Shion's trading routes could have us facing a war outside of our lands." He replied. He walked away from the window and sat down at his desk.

"King Shion has written asking for an explanation, since it was an act of war. While the trade has been returned and the ones responsible for this have been punished, if word of this gets out, it will make us appear weak. The subjects of Shion's kingdom are not satisfied and want to retaliate. While he is subduing it as best that he can, Shion might be soon dealing with the same problems as we are."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. He was becoming annoyed that his father was so concerned with the matters of a human ruler. Even though there was dark history between the West and Shion's kingdom, this didn't fully explaining what this had to do with them.

"When the problem is dealt with and the humans of Shion's kingdom are still unsatisfied and attack, they will be repelled. It is of no fault of ours if their king can not keep hold on what is his."

Inuyasha, who had been leaning on one of the bookcases to the side, listening, scoffed. "You're forgetting, asshole, technically, we struck first, and after the 'incident' five years ago, they would probably be only to happy to get back at us for opening old wounds. Even if it wasn't _our _fault most people don't care for the truth and will believe what they want."

Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha, annoyance turning into hatred towards his half-brother.

"And you forget your place, half-breed." Venom lacing each of his words. Inuyasha growled back at him.

"Stop it, you two!" Inutashio barked. He growled. "King Shion and I both want to avoid a war if necessary and Inuyasha is right; tensions are still tight between our lands. I have decided to form an alliance. Sesshomaru will court and marry Shion's older daughter, Kikyo, who will accept his suit. The marriage will keep our lands from attacking each other."

"But, Father!" interrupted Inuyasha. "I came here to ask you for permission to court Kikyo! I'm in love with her!"

Sesshomaru didn't know which was more absurd: the half-ling being in love or that he was being forced into arranged marriage with the _human_ that the half-breed shared these sentimentalities with.

"If the half-breed has allowed himself to be taken in by the wench, why shouldn't he be the one to carry out this arrangement?" he asked, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.

The fleeting moment of shock that his half-brother had sided with him shifted into anger and Inuyasha took a threatening step towards Sesshomaru.

"How dare you call Kikyo a wench, you bastard!"

Inutashio's patience snapped and he slammed his hand on his desk. "Both of you will stop. Sesshomaru, you are my eldest and heir and so it is your duty to keep the peace of our lands and carry on your lineage. Inuyasha, I understand that you share feelings for Princess Kikyo-"

Inuyasha cut him off as he fumed at him. "You don't at all! I don't care what you say or think; I won't stand by and watch her get tied to my heartless, asshole of a half-brother!" With that he stormed out of his father's office ignoring what he said next and continued until he got to his personal chambers.

Going over to a corner by his oversized bed, he pulled a hidden lever and a panel came loose. Reaching into the secret compartment, he pulled out a small, ornate mirror. Symbols were etched around the rim and at the top, an upturned, red crescent moon cradled three white teardrops.

His blood was still heated with his anger; he gripped the mirror tightly, feeling the edges press painfully into his skin. He ground out, "Connect, already!" he commanded.

The surface of the mirror faintly glowed and shifted till the symbol at the top glowed and the mirror's surface cleared, revealing a different face than Inuyasha's.

A smooth voice came from the mirror. "Inuyasha. What has upset you so much that you would contact me with…this method of communication." It stated, plainly.

He snarled. "Upset! I've got far past that. I'm so freaking pissed enough to rip my old man's throat out!"

The person blinked; their indigo eyes calculating. "Does this have to do with the alliance treaty that my king sent to your father or with your wish to court Kikyo?" they asked.

"It's both! Your king and my father are getting her and my half-brother forced together in an arranged marriage."

The person's brow furrowed. "I knew nothing of this." Their reply was level, but tight.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Well, what the frick are you going to do about it?"

The smirk on the person's face was evident in their voice. "Tell Kagome."

Inuyasha stared at the mirror, then smirked as well. "She won't take this very well, will she?"

The face in the mirror continued. "I will not be able to reveal this until your father's reply has been received here. Still, it will give me some time to get a few things prepared. King Shion is hosting a ball at his castle in three days time. Kagome, Kikyo and I will meet you then; Along with a few other friends."

Inuyasha nodded. "Just do what you have to to keep this from happening."

The figure nodded and the image in the mirror faded away.

Placing the mirror back behind the panel, Inuyasha went down towards the dojo, feeling the need to let out his pent up frustrations. He chuckled slightly, though as he though.

"_The bastard won't know what hit him. This is going to be good."_

_**SUCCESS! Another part of a story has been uploaded. And with semester finals coming up, it has been very hard find time to get this all into my computer. But who cares? It's in! And chapter one is on its way! Woo-hoo!**_

_***I take a moment for myself, here. (Bow down, bown down,) thank you very much, I feel your love.***_

**Sooo...who's the mystery person in the mirror? (Does Stupid Dance in my head cause I know something that you don't. Don't hate me.) You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Thank you for reading and please continue to read my stories. Hope you enjoy.**

**KZ (Hey! You know that I JUST noticed that the initials 'KZ' sound like 'Crazy'. Which is perfect for me!!!) Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 1: reactions and plans

**Chapter 1: HE DID WHAT?!**

_One day later…_

"HE DID WHAT?!" screamed Kagome. Her sapphire blue eyes flashing. Her older sister, Kikyo, sat on her bed as tears traced down her cheeks.

Kagome continued ranting, pacing up and down the bedroom.

"How could he do this to you? Right when you where going to ask if Inuyasha could court you, he says that you have to be courted by and then married to his ice pick of a brother! He's heard about him; how could he possibly be okay with this?"

She sat down on the bed and hugged her sister. "If he wasn't our father I'd beat him up for making you cry."

Kikyo sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I try to be a good daughter, you know that, but I can't go through with this. Not when I love Inuyasha."

Kagome held her by the shoulders. "And he loves you too. I'm sure of it." she declared.

Kikyo nodded. "I know. He-he told me."

The small smile that came to Kikyo's face told Kagome all that she needed to know and set her mind.

"Then I'm going to make it happen. Even if it kills me." She said; her determination plainly evident in her eyes and tone of voice.

Kikyo looked up at her sister. Truthfully, neither of the sisters had ever fully understood each other. Kagome didn't get why Kikyo had to be the perfect daughter and Kikyo didn't get why Kagome was so wild, but both of them knew that they balanced each other out and both would stick up for each other.

Kikyo rubbed her eyes again, attempting a small laugh. "I would prefer that you didn't get yourself killed. I would want you at the wedding."

Kagome grinned, and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she said.

The door opened and a tall demonness glided in. she was taller than Kagome by a full head, with a slim body and was dressed in a strange, yet simple, dress of dark blue that had the skirt cleverly cut into almost unnoticeable wide strips, underneath which, she wore tight, black pants and small black boots. The top of her dress was fitted well around her torso with black designs of sakura blossoms and long black sleeves. Her face was creamy pale, like Kagome's, with a single, small royal blue stripe curving down each cheek. Jet black hair was held in a high ponytail, but the left side of her face was framed by her long bangs that were let down and held in place by a black butterfly clip. On her forehead was etched a dark blue upturned crescent moon cradling three black teardrops. Indigo eyes blinked as they took in the scene.

"I can guess that you both have been informed of the announcement." she said, her voice a musical lilt.

Kikyo nodded, but Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demonness. "Did you know about this before us and not tell us, Okumae?" she accused.

Okumae breathed deeply, "Unfortunately, I did. Inuyasha contacted me one day ago informing me that when he went to King Inutashio to ask for permission to court Kikyo, the king told him that due to unrest and several unauthorized acts of war, tensions between his and our lands are becoming uneasy. It seems as though there are still many who blame the West for the past."

Kagome stood up; both she and Kikyo did not miss the sadness that passed through their bodyguard's eyes.

Five years ago, one of the Western generals had attempted to overthrow Inutashio. King Shion and his family had been visiting and Sesshomaru had been out patrolling his father's lands when the coup had begun. While Okumae and King Shion had helped Inuyasha above ground with the traitors, her twin sister, also a bodyguard to his family, had gone with Kagome's mother and the children into supposed secret tunnels to escape the fighting, but had been ambushed and Queen Midoriko, Kagome and Kikyo's mother, was killed protecting her five year old son, Souta before Shion was able to get to her and when Okumae had came down, she had found her sister's body, dead. The tunnels had been rigged and started collapsing in on them, forcing them to leave Kagome's mother and Okumae's sister's bodies behind. When order had been restored, Midoriko's body was found and buried, but all that was discovered of Okumae's sister had been her Communication Mirror. She had refused to keep it in her grief and left it to Inuyasha.

King Shion, who is Kikyo, Kagome and Souta's father, had not taken his wife's death as an offence to his kingdom, but his subjects, morning the loss of their beloved queen, had almost attacked the West. Only through several moves to appease them, the lands returned to a state of normalcy.

Now it seemed that the memories were still fresh in everyone's minds.

Kagome began to pace up and down the floor again, her jaw set. "Well, I'm not okay with _this_ being the solution. In fact, I'm going to fight against it! There's no way that my sister is going to be married to the Ice Prince of the West because of someone else's stupid mistakes!"

Kikyo had stopped crying. Getting up she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, stopping her rant. "But Kagome, what are you going to do? I know that you want to help me, but what outside of purifying Prince Sesshomaru do you plan on doing?"

Kagome grimaced. Truthfully, she hadn't though about that yet; she had been to busy being angry at her father for forcing Kikyo into the marriage.

_Flashback:_

"_HOW COULD YOU, FATHER?!"_

_King Shion looked up from his work to his daughter storming her way through his office doors, her miko powers crackling in the air a sure sign of her fury. Angry, sapphire eyes stared at him, her teeth clenched, even the blue highlights through her raven hair seemed to flash with temper. She stopped in front of him._

"_Is it true? You're betrothing Kikyo to Prince Sesshomaru even though she's in love with Inuyasha! She just came in here to ask you if he could court her and this is what you do?"_

_Shion held up his hand, his lips tightening into a strait line. "You will not talk to me in that tone. You do not get to walk into my office and accuse me of things that you do not understand. I am doing this for the good of everyone and for the good of our people. Kikyo understands and will accept Sesshomaru's suit."_

_But Kagome was not intimidated in the least. She shot back, "Why is it that you can find true love and have your almost fairytale ending, but the kids have to end up unhappy?"_

_Shion shot up. "Do not talk back to me, young lady! You will leave now and you will not bring up this topic with me again!" he thundered._

_She growled, spun on her heel and walked out of his office, but not without the last word. "Fine, I will not speak to you about it, but don't expect me to stand by and watch!"_

_The wooden door solidly slammed shut and Shion sighed as he sat back into his chair, massaging his temples, a familiar migraine already beginning to set in. It really was a pity that Kagome wasn't a boy; she always stated her own thoughts and didn't take crap from anyone. He leaned over his desk resting his elbows on it._

"_Just like her mother…" he thought…_

_End Flashback_

Kagome's eyes drifted upwards, then back to Kikyo. She grinned. "Well now that you mentioned that…" she began, but Kikyo stopped her from continuing her line of thought.

"No." she said flatly. Her face and voice carrying a tone of finality.

Okumae cleared her throat as she stepped away from the doorway and closed the door. Both girls turned to her. She had a smirk on her lips and a long-lost look of mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Inuyasha knew that you would react like this, Kagome, and while I admit that I find the option of purifying Prince Sesshomaru into oblivion appealing also, I believe that I have a…less violent way out of this."

Kikyo turned her glare towards Okumae. "Really, Okumae, you're as uncouth as Kagome, sometimes." She scolded, but was surprised and slightly relieved. Okumae's parents had both been half-demons and had surprised everyone by being born full demon along with her twin sister. Even more surprising was that both demon twins also had spiritual powers. Both her mother and father had been the recent bodyguards to their family, but had died several years after Kagome was born and Okumae had gone into a state of depression until she and her sister had self-appointed themselves as bodyguards to Kikyo and Kagome. But when her twin sister had died, Okumae had been inconsolable for the longest time. Only Kagome, after several years, had been able to get her to interact with anyone but her. Her loyalty to Kagome was unbreakable, but this side of Okumae was unusual, even for her. The last time she had played a part in any of Kagome's 'schemes' had been before her sister's death.

"_This promises to be interesting."_ Kikyo thought.

Kagome perked up. "Well, what could be worse than 'death by purification?'" she asked

Okumae winced slightly as she stated the effects of her solution. "What if it is not much of a matter of death, but more of the difference between it and living unhappily?"

Kagome gave her a quizzical look. Kikyo just raised an eyebrow. Okumae always did have a weird way of seeing and thinking about things. "What do you mean by that?" she inquired.

The demonness' features were indifferent, but her voice carried a hint of disgust.

"Duchess Kagura Onigumo."

Kikyo winced. "Don't you think that might be going a _little_ overboard?"

But Kagome began jumping up and down with child-like glee, an evil smile plastered across her face.

"No, it's brilliant! In fact, it's perfect! It fits the whole 'demons must mate demons' quota, Kagura is completely smitten over him and she's our second cousin twice removed- or something like that. Plus, their personalities are guarantied to drive each other into insanity and suicide, thus cleansing the gene pool of their…less favorable traits as well as rescuing the world from the monstrosities that would have been know as their offspring!" She ran over to Okumae and hugged her. "What would we do without you and where do you come up with these great plans?"

Okumae smiled and laughed. There was just something about Kagome that comforted her and gave her a sense of peace and completion somewhere deep in her soul. Bringing up one of her arms, she hugged her back, revealing her usually hidden sense of humor. "My insanity when it comes to scheming must come from being around you so much. As to what you would do without me, the list of the destruction and chaos is endless."

Kikyo came up and addressed Okumae. "Father will be keeping a close eye on me and Kagome, to ensure that _we_ do not cause any trouble." She looked at Kagome, then back to Okumae. "I have some ideas of my own that I want to try as well, so be blind when you need to."

She opened the door and exited the room. "I will have to write invitations for the ball that Father is having in two days. Let's see if there is anything else that we can come up with by then." An unusual and disconcerting grin slid over Kikyo's face, and then she turned and walked away.

Kagome stared, somewhat stupidly, at her sister's back as Okumae's face remained calm, her nervousness betrayed only by a slight tick in her jaw. They exchanged uneasy looks.

Kagome tried not to gulp. "If Kikyo is thinking of showing her 'evil' side, then it is time to be scared and make scarce." She gave Okumae a crooked grin. "But then again, I can't let her outdo me now, can I?"

She quickly went off too, her mind already feverishly thinking up plans of how to torment her new 'arch-nemesis'. A passing maid inched away, closer to the wall as she passed, noticing 'The Glint' in **BOTH **her mistress' eyes.

Okumae, true to her post, followed Kagome, just out of sensory range, yet close enough to get to her if anything unwanted happened. She perched herself in the middle branches of a large tree, her senses open to everything around her as she watched Kagome conversing with one the youkia servant boys, Shippo, who was a friend of Souta's. Chuckling at the content of their conversation, she breathed deeply as she brushed aside wave of nostalgia that attempted to wash through her; contenting herself to softly whispering to herself as a breeze caressed her face, gently picking up the ends of her hair and rustling the leaves around her .

"Yes, just like old times, Kisamae…Just like old times…"

* * *

**This chapter has been on my computer for a while and I have been wanting to finish it. For those of you who are reading my other story, 'Nobreed', Okumae is MY original character, designed by me, played by me and you best hope...not angry at you. (Insane smile here...) I don't own Inuyasha and co. so stop chucking lawyers at me! Bwahahaha! What are the three she-devils disguised as Kikyo, Kagome and Okumae going to do to Sesshomaru? SLEEP IN FEAR!**

**Until next time, my wonderful fellow fanfictioners!**

**KZ**


	3. Chapter 2: balls and broken bones

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except original characters.

**Chapter 2: "Let it **_**BEGIN!!!"**_

"You will." Kikyo walked determinedly towards a frantically struggling Kagome, who was being held by Okumae, who was had her eyes closed to hide the fact that she was her rolling her eyes.

Kagome didn't cease trying to get out of Okumae's unyielding grip. Due to her bodyguard's unfortunately also possessing spiritual powers, hers wouldn't help her at all in her vain attempts to get away. She shouted defiantly at her sister who was still approaching her.

"NO I WILL NOT! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO. NEVER, YOU HEAR ME, TRATIORS? NEV-mmmph!"

Her almost admirable denial was cut off by Kikyo swiftly throwing the ball gown over Kagome's head and pulling it down till her disheveled head of raven locks popped out of the collar. Okumae released her arms and quickly pulled them through the sleeves, effectively sealing Kagome's fate.

"You WILL wear this dress, Kagome. It is necessary for us to dress us up like this in order to impress the guests." Kikyo got behind Kagome and quickly tied up the back of the dress as Okumae once again held Kagome's hands above her head, who was still struggling and yelling insults at the both of them.

"I couldn't care less about IMPRESSING them. I don't give a darn for what they think of me and you shouldn't either. I would have been just FINE in one of Okumae's dresses. She gets to be comfortable while I have to get all tied up just to _impress_ a bunch of people who won't even notice. And has everyone forgotten how much I STRONGLY DISLIKE having to dress up?!" she was unwillingly led over to her mirror and sat down on the bench and looked at herself. The dress consisted mostly of sapphire blue with designs of egrets were embroidered on the skirt and across the torso in different shades of blue and silver thread. Small diamonds and sapphires were sprinkled, almost sparingly, all over the skirt and lining the collar and sleeves. The family crest was embriodered in silver on her right shoulder; a phoenix with its wings outstreached behind a rising sun, signifying the East. The dress complimented her creamy complection and raven hair, even bringing out its blue highlights. Her eyebrow started to twitch over her sapphire eyes as she tugged slightly at the back, loostening it a bit. She moaned. "Gosh, I look rediculous and feel even more so." She looked at Okumae behind her via the mirror in front of her. "Why couldn't I use one of your dresses? You look great!"

Okumae shifted, somewhat uncomfortable. She had always had problems with accepting compliments. She, as Kagome's bodyguard, had to attend the ball with Kagome. She was still dressed in her normal colors of dark blue and black only in a fancier dress than her usual attire; with black roses and lilies embroidered over it. There were not as many jewels on it as Kagome or Kikyo's dress. Her hair was in its usual ponytail with her bangs held by her butterfly clip, and the skirt of her dress was still cleverly hemmed into wide strips to provide easy movement; still wearing the same black pants and boots underneath, she had more weapons hidden on her person than normal because court parties weren't as safe and civil as everyone believed them to be. She shook her head, smiling.

"...Thank you, for the compliment Kagome, but as your bodyguard, it wouldn't do for me to outshine my lady when we are in view of the public." Before Kagome could respond, she added. "However as myself, I must say that I agree with you. Balls are a waste of time where all the nobles get together to preen and flaunt their wealth in each other's faces." she sighed, and then smirked at Kagome. "At least one of the perks of my job is dealing with those who would cause trouble, but something tells me that I won't be seeing any of that _tonight_, now, will I?"

Kagome gave her a most convincing 'I'm completely innocent' look when a knock came from the bedroom door; turning towards it, Okumae identified the person at the door. "You can come in now, Sango. She's ready for you."

Sango, who was Kikyo's Lady in Waiting, entered Kagome's room. Sango came from a very successful family of youkia-slayers; although she was the most talented slayer in the family, she had been sent to serve Kikyo to learn to be more 'lady-like'. She and Kagome had immediatly become fast friends and, in the earlier years, along with Okumae's twin.

King Shion's kingdom was unique in the respect that he accepted all of his subjects whether they were youkia, hanyou or human. Although many other nobles disagreed with his views, saying that he was too trusting, it was because of this unusual acceptence policy, that he was the only human lord in the Four Lands and none of the other rulers could deny that he was a good and honorable ruler and that he had both the respect and loyalty of his subjects. Such was the case of Okumae's parents.

Sango was dressed in a simple, yet elegant gown of magenta and soft pink, but everyone who looked would see her demon slayer armor that she was waring beneath it. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and had pink eye shadow that complimented her features very well. She laughed, "Wow, I'm surprised that all of you are still in one piece. I was begining to think that you were never going to get her into that dress."

Kagome pouted and gestured towards Sango. "See! Even Sango is better dressed than, me. Argh! It's not fair. You are all out to quench my inner tomboy, but you will not succeed!" she crossed her arms as Sango began to brush her hair and massage a very small amount of lavender oil into it. Kikyo walked out of the room to attend to some other things that needed to be done as the last of the guests were to arrive any second, mumbling under her breath, "Pity. That was our last hope."

"I heard that!" Kagome shouted at her sister's retreating back. Sango stepped back to admire her handiwork. She had finished brushing Kagome's hair and had left it down so that it fell down to past her waist in shiny waves.

Kagome got up and walked to the door, Okumae and Sango following. She looked back at them with an evil smile that promised pain and suffering in the near future. "Well, come on. We must not keep His royal Fridgetness waiting." All of them laughed down the hallway.

* * *

Sesshomaru evaporated his demonic cloud and leapt to the ground gracefully, landing without a sound. His father and brother were not far behind him and they walke through the gates of the Eastern Palace. All around the palace was adorned with complex and detailed decorations; no doubt it was a futile attempt to impress him. He continued to walk stoicly through the halls, as he passed he relished the sent of fear and looks of uneasyness from the other noble lords and ignoring the stupid actions of the court ladies who tried to attract his attentions, his face betrayed nothing of his inner thoughts as he walked slightly behind and to the right of his father, while the half-breed walked in his undeserved place to his father's left. They finally came to the threshhold and were announced.

"Lord Inutashio of the Western Lands and his sons: Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha."

The conversation in the room quieted as the announcment was made, only to be replaced by the men whisphering amoung themselves and the women began their infuriatingly fake, coy, giggling. Sesshomaru was not vain, but he knew that he was a sight to see, dressed in a white and gold attire with his family symbol was embroidered in red on the sleeves and collar and his hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Inuyasha was dressed in similar attire but in the colors of red and white while their father was dressing in light purple and white. The Eastern Lord, Shion, came up to them followed by his son and then his two daughters. Inutashio and Shion bowed to each other, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following as Shion's daughters curtsey and his son bowed. Sesshomaru noticing that Inuyasha was indeed bowing to Kikyo behind her father. He straited, analysing the wench before him. It was no wonder that the half-breed had fallen for her; strait black hair tied back into a ponytail and warm brown eyes that were set in an elegant, pale face. She was dressed in a gown of red and white that showed her figure well and was embroidered with red tulips and roses and hemmed with and adiquate amount of rubies and diamonds into the design so that it was not overbearing. At least the wench was not obsessed with showing off her position, but he had a sneaking suspition as to her dress. He cast a scant glance in his half-brother's direction where she was looking, noticing the coordination of their appearances. Coincidance? Not likely.

Observing that Kikyo's lady in waiting was a youkia-slayer, he looked over Shion's son, Souta, was his name. He was dressed smartly in greens and pale cream and had a circlet of gold adorning his brow. His eyes met the boy's who seemed to attempt to appear brave before switching his attention to his father, who was still talking to his. The boy was nervous of him. Good; that was how it should be. His attention was turned to the last person of Shion pack, he resisted the urge to widen his eyes in surprise.

Shion's youngest daughter, Princess Kagome, that was her name, was stunningly beautiful. Clad in a dress that clung to her body in all the right places; consisting mostly of sapphire blue with designs of white egrets and that were embroidered on the skirt and across the torso in different shades of light blue and silver thread. Small diamonds and sapphires sparkled all over the skirt and lining the collar and sleeves in the light of the lamps and torches. Her family's crest was embriodered in silver on her right shoulder; a phoenix with its wings outstreached behind a rising sun, signifying the East. The dress complimented her creamy complection and raven hair, even bringing out unusual blue highlights.

But what captivated him was her eyes. They were staring unwaveringly at him; both clear, stunning sapphire blue orbs that seemed to bore into his own till he could read every emotion that flitted through her mind. It was ver uncommon for a human to posses such an unusual eye color, but even more uncommon was the emotion that he saw in them. Anger. The girl was angry at him! She stood there meeting his gazed, feeling her eyes sharpen into hard, blue ice. He slowly took in her scent; it was a sweet and tantalizing mixture of lavender and sweet pea, but no fear. None. If he had been any other, he would have admitted to being slightly intimidated, but HE WASN'T _any other. _He was THE Prince Sesshomaru. He did not get intimidated by a mere human girl.

He chastised himself for thinking her beautiful. He looked again, concluding that she was no better that the rest of her inferrior species. He looked away from her, but could still feel her glaring at him, icily. It was just the chill in the room that was the reason that he thought he felt a chill down his spine. No; that could not be right. It was irritating. SHE was irritating. As a human she should be cowering in fear and showing him respect as her better. The wench would have to be put in her place, he decided. He would not let a wench like her challenge him like that without punishment, even if they were to become family through this absurd arrangment.

His thoughts on subduing her faltered though, as he looked around the infuriating wench and saw who was standing behind her. The half-breed anamoly, Okumae. While he was not afraid of the demonness, he knew better than to underestimate her. Her and her late parents' and twin sister's reputation of protectivness and loyalty to Shion's House was widely and well known by everyone in the Four Lands. Tales of her parent's reputations as assasins and bodyguards were ledgandary as well as their sacrificial deaths in protection of Queen Midoriko. Both of their...unusual offspring had made an impression on the Four Land as well, always knowing and seemingly one step ahead of any who attempted to threaten the Eastern Family. He distinctly remembered that while he had been out patroling his father's lands five years ago, it still angered him to think of it, he and everyone else across the Western Lands had felt Okumae's rage and sorrow thrumming in virtual waves in her aura when she had found her twin's dead body, despite the great distance. He was rightly cautious of her; as she was also said to posses spiritual powers of a miko...and unbreakably devoted to her loyalty to her mistress', Princess Kikyo and Princess Kagome.

_"It would be wise to keep a cautious eye on her."_ he thought to himself. His eyes met her for a brief moment, and the slight narrowing of her eyes along with the unspoken warning was not lost on the prince. He sniffed, but could not pick up her scent, or any scent eminating from her as if she wasn't even there. _"A very fortunate ally for Shion."_ he admitted.

Sesshomaru returned his focus to Lord Shion and his father, who were finishing their conversation. Shion turned to his family, motioning Kikyo forward. He introduced her, then Souta and lastly Kagome. She curtseied stiffly while almost gritting out a, "My Lords." all the while glaring at him; not averting her eyes for a moment. He bit back an urge to growl at the insolent girl. After the formalities were finished, Shion went to play host and welcome other arriving guests and Inutashio, after giving his son a pointed glare, walked over to were a few other lords who were allied to him were standing.

Sesshomaru sighed, internally, of course and emotionlessly asked Kikyo to dance before leading her to the floor, his mask still firmly set in place.

While Souta went to raid the buffet table, Inuyasha and Kagome stood off to the side, talking quietly. Inuyasha's eyes never leaving Kikyo. "Bastard." he cussed, his jealousy plainly evident in his voice as he watched Sesshomaru and Kikyo dancing smoothly around. He growled. Kagome spoke to him.

"Inuyasha; Sesshomaru will not dance with her the entire night. He is only doing this because your father would expect him to." She frowned. "That doesn't mean that I am not enjoying this either, but trust me. When the dance is done, he'll go off to being the unattached jerk that he is." Her frown was replaced by a somewhat sadistic smile. "Until his fan club gets to him. He won't be having a relaxful evening, then."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. True enough, when the dance ended, Sesshomaru politely excused himself and walked away from Kikyo. His mind on other matters, such as putting that upstart wench in her place. He saw her talking to Prince Koga of the Southern Lands. The wolf youkia was not royalty, but was the leader of a powerful tribe and was seemingly enjoying a friendly conversation with the wench. Off to the side, by the wall, he saw her bodyguard, watching and scanning the crowd, unnoticably. His keen sight caught subtle movment in the air near her. It was a black butterfly flying through the air towards her and landing on her hair, convincingly looking like a hair clip. She blinked slowly several times before it flew off again and she looked around slowly. Turning slightly, he avioded her gaze, then she dissappeared.

"_And interesting way to gather information."_ he thought, but with the wench's bodyguard occupied and her ending her talk to the wolf, it was the perfect time to corner her. He made his way in her direction.

* * *

Kagome walked away from Koga and went looking for Sango. Glancing to her right, she could see Inuyasha and Kikyo dancing, making an impressive pair in their corrosponding clothes. The look of pure happiness on her sister's face convinced her all the more that she was doing the right thing. Kagome thought that she felt a slight breezed behind her, but ignored it as she saw Sango who was talking to Kagome's father's Spiritual Consultant, Miroku. She slowed when saw that they were actually having a normal conversation with each other, without Miroku's more...unholy actions...interrupting. Deciding to check up with them later and seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo leaving the dance floor, she turned around to discuss more about their plans conserning a certian Ice Prince; only to look straight into the cold golden eyes of said demonic jerk.

_"Oh, crap."_ she thought. He was looming right in front of her, with that stupid emotionless mask of his on his face. She didn't know why he bothered. She could tell that he was ticked, but it wasn't like her would, or could, do anything to her when they were surrounded by people and Okumae was nearby.

Putting on a fake smile as she immagined her bodyguard beating the crud out of Sesshomaru she addressed him politely as she tried to get around him.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru. Excuse me for almost running into you; I shall be going now." She didn't mean a word of the second part of her sentence. She didn't need his excuse or permission. She tried to walk around him, but he positioned himself in front of her so that she couldn't. He would make her submit.

Kagome felt her eyebrow tick slightly when he didn't let her pass. She was about to talk, but he beat her to it. "You will dance with this Sesshomaru." She saw through his indifferent facade and simmered at the fact that he had practically ordered her to dance with him in her own home AND at the smug triumph that she saw he was feeling. But she was determined to win the verbal match.

_"He talks in third person? Exactly how vain is this jerk? How dare he order me to dance with him, however 'indirectly' he may say it._" She thought as she retorted to his poor excuse for a request."Sorry, but I have other duties to attened to, so I must decline." her fake smile was still in place when she noted with satisfaction the annoyance and indignation that her little retort had inflicted on the jerk's ego. _"Take THAT, asshole." _she though smugly to herself.

Unfortunatly, Sesshomaru was not done. Not when he had just been slighted by this...wench who had the _gall_ to brush him off as though _HE_ was not worth _HER_ time. When he set his mind to something, he finished it.

"You are not occupied at the moment and your sister and father are the host and hostess. You will dance with this Sesshomaru." he shot back. What was with this girl that made him angry. He prided himself on his control and he would be **DAMNED** if he had so much as a slight briuse to his pride by a human girl.

Kagome almost thought she was caught, but she wasn't about to give in, especially to _HIM_. She dropped all pretence and outright spoke to him. "No. I do not want to dance with you and you can not and will not order me to do other wise in my own home."

To say that he was shocked would be like saying that the ocean is damp. She had refused him. TWICE! 'Politely' defying him the first time, then flat out REFUSED him the next. It was unacceptable! No one defied him! He felt rage twisting inside of him. No. He would not allow this girl to defy him. He, Sesshomaru, WOULD have his way. He stepped closer to her, leaning into her face, his eyes boring into her.

Kagome knew that she might have, just _might_ have, gone a _little_ too far. He was angry, no make that livid. He took a step towards her and leaned into her face, his gold eyes were shooting daggers into hers, so that she was unable to fully suppress a shiver of fear crawl down her spine.

His voice was akin to steel on rock. "I take orders from no one, wench. I will get my way or else."

"_Is he THREATENING ME?!" _she thought, but noticing that he was looking away from her, she followed his line of vision to Kikyo. She growled. "Don't you dare do-" her warning was cut off as he took her hand in a vice like grip and lead her to the middle of the dance floor, so she wouldn't be able to walk away and positioned himself.

Kagome had no choice but to do likewise and began dancing. All the while biting her tounge to keep from shouting obsinaties at him. "You really are a bastard." she gritted through tightly clenched teeth. _"AND WHERE THE HELL IS OKUMAE?!"_ She thought.

While Sesshomaru quietly congragulated himself, he decided that it would be below him to give the girl the response that she wanted. He moved through the steps of the dance fluently and effortlessly; overly enjoying Kagome's anger. His emotionless mask was in place as he replied.

"You should not forget your place, human."

Kagome stepped down **hard** on his toe. His mask cracked for almost a milli-second, but she noticed; the corners of her lips quirked upwards, testifying that she was still defying his wishes. _"I hope I broke his toe and that it heals incorrectly so that whenever he_-" her triumph was short-lived when Sesshomaru made his claws know as he dug them painfully into her wrist, almost enough to draw blood. And speaking of blood, Kagome could swear that she could see some bleeding into his vision. His lip pulled back ever so slightly, revealing his fangs.

"You WILL NOT best me, mortal. Do not try me or suffer the consequences." he lowly snarled. And with that, the dance ended and he walked away. Kagome clenched her hands and went outside to an empty patio, breathing in deep breaths of crisp night air. She could feel her right eyebrow ticking and placed a hand on her forehead to stop it.

_"DAMN HIM! THAT BLOODY, FREAKING, BASTARDLY EGOTISTICAL _**_JERK!!!_**" Kagome stopped cursing Sesshomaru and instead let visions of him being **_slowly _**and **_painfully_** being torchered pass through her minds eye. A pure evil, sadistic smile spread across her face. _"Oh, he is **SO **going to get what he deserves and more. **SOOO** much more..."_

"Kagome! How could you?!"

Kagome turned to the person behind her who had called her name. Her stomach gained a sinking feeling when she saw who it was: Kagura.

* * *

**I LOVE IT! OH MY GOSH! This chapter is soooo loooong. Hurray for my 4,085 words! (I've never written that much in one chapter in my LIFE before. *DOES VERY, VERY, VERY LAME AND STUPID HAPPY DANCE IN MY HEAD*)Truthfully, I had planned a lot more for this chapter, but I think that I like it better this way. Oh, the suspence! You will have to read the next chapter to read about the 'cat-fight' between Kagome and Kagura and to find out where Okumae has been. Kagome sure its TICKED. Sesshomaru's DOOMED. But that's later... Love you all, please review. I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! I'm so excited I'm going to start writing the next chapter right away. **

**With love and insanity,**

**KZ**


	4. Chapter 3: when in a fight, cheat

Dungeons and Demons

**Chapter 3: when in a fight, cheat**

"Kagome! How could you?"

Kagome almost groaned aloud when she saw Kagura behind her. The demonness was dressed on a beautiful dress of magenta and white with designs of wind swept sakura petals. Her black hair was pinned up into a flawless bun with chopsticks sticking out of it. Kagura held her fan over face below her strawberry red eyes, that were glaring at Kagome.

Kagome thought to herself. "_Gee, magenta. I wonder why she would be wearing THAT color."_ She stopped thinking about a certian asshole's stripes and focused instead on how she was going to get away from Kagura since she was not in the mood to deal with her at all especially after her 'dance' with Sesshomaru. IF one could even call it that. She snapped at Kagura. "What are you talking about, Kagura?"

The wind demonness flicked her fan shut and stepped outside onto the patio, her face pulled back into a sneer. "What am **I** talking about?! Don't act all innocent. Your sister invites me here only to have me watch you oggling MY Sesshomaru!"

This time Kagome DID groan; and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Kagura. The last thing that I would lower myself to do would be to _oggle_ someone_, _as you describe it; especially HIM. There is nothing about that jerk that I find worth..._oggling_." she pronounced the last word as though it tasted bad on her tounge. Her insult to Sesshomaru left Kagura speachless for a second, but she soon recovered and began listing the '_attributes_' of Sesshomaru that were worth oggling, but she only got so far as to compliment his **_eyebrows_** before Kagome interrupted her. Kagome was embarrassed to be related to such a love-struck sissy at all.

"Kagura, you're so hopeless. I would be happy to no end if you would not talk at all to me about that jerk at all because I don't give a darn about his...ATTTRIBUTES that you claim him to have. Why are so upset with me anyway?" she asked. If she worded this correctly, Kagura would go in search of Sesshomaru and he wouldn't get a moments peace when she found him. She _was_ VERY persistant.

Kagura looked at her as if she had lost her mind, but still retained her anger at her. "No you don't. Playing all innocent again when it is obvious that you used your witchcraft to entice MY Sesshomaru into dancing with you." She flicked her fan open, seemingly struck by a sudden thought and smirked at Kagome. "But then again, you could be right. I mean why should I be mad at you? Whatever you did evedantally wore off and he would never be taken it by the likes of you."

Kagome was mad. Not at Kagura's insult about Sesshomaru not finding her seemly, but that she had called her a _witch_! Struggling not to purify Kagura on the spot, her mouth ran away with her; words coming out without thinking.

"I do not and have not used witchcraft ever, Kagura, especially on him; and you are wrong. Sesshomaru has already chosen m-"

"My Lady."

* * *

Sesshomaru strood out into one of the Eastern Palace gardens. He needed to calm himself before he killed someone. No, rephrase that; he needed to kill something to calm himself down. Infuriating wench! Victory in sight as she **still** would not back down. How DARE she step on his toe, then _laugh_ **_AT HIM. _**The act had almost made him loose his control out there on the dance floor. His instincts had almost overwhelmed him, telling him to make her submit to him; to acknowledge him as her Alpha. His beast was still snarling, and his foot hadn't stopped throbbing.

It was confusing and Sesshomaru did not like to be confused. Listing everything out he began analysing, calming himself while breathing in the night air. The wench had something against him. That would explain her anger towards him. Her flat out refusal to his 'request' to dance with her showed that she possessed stubbornness and strong will. Yet when he had hinted harm to her sister, she had revealed her weakness, her family. She had a strong relationship with her sister, and with her brother, most likely; but had still not given in. In fact, she had almost threatened him. Her gut had almost amused him, but her constantly defying him had made him feel angry. There he stopped. She had made him feel?

He growled. What was about the wench that had made him loose his control over his emotions? When had it happened? How had she made him feel anything at all? He had perfected his self-control over himself centuries ago. Her anger at him should not make him respond the same way. He was not one of the pathetic creatures that were ruled by emotions. Like that girl. She showed her emotions to openly; she was too easy to read.

Now calm, he regained his cool indifference. He picked up her scent on the breeze and turned in the direction that it was coming from. He would not allow himself any weakness; he would not allow this wench to put even the slightest crack in his defenses. He had only taken several steps into the garden when he stopped, sensing that something was wrong.

A long black dart whizzed silently towards him. He dodged it and instead it embedded in a tree. He was about to jump up into the tree that it had come from, when a body fell down out of it with a strangled gurggle before lying still and the sent of death hit his nose. A shadow seemed to float soundlessly down from the tree and land by the dead body. Okumae. Sesshomaru remained tensed as she eyed him then dismissed him and, crouching down, placed a finger to the dead demon's forehead. The symbol on her forehead glowed a light blue and Sesshomaru felt a twinge of spiritual powers as a light blue glow spread from her finger over the demon, enveloping it completely, then vanishing. Not even the spilled blood or a single trace of death remained; as if it had never been there. Okumae's forehead stopped glowing and she stood back up. Sesshomaru's voice stopped her before she left.

"You will tell me what you know of this attack on this Sesshomaru." he commanded. Okumae looked at him coldly. He readied himself in case she tried anything since she seemed ready to attack him as well. Her reply was simple and calm.

"I do not take orders from you and it would be benificial to your health not to repeat what you did tonight or I will have to dispose of you as well; arrangment or not."

Yes, he had guessed that she had still been within distance of her mistress and it was only logical that she knew of the arrangment since she was always around the princesses. He showed no emotion to her threat, nor did he feel as though he had to explain himself to her. "Lord Shion has been shirking his duties, letting his subjects forget their places or did she get that from you?" Okumae flicked her right hand and Sesshomaru felt a stinging pain in his left cheek and a small, trickle of blood run down as an invisible wire cut into it as it pulled out the dart from the tree and into her hand. She deftly undid the wire and tucked it and the dart into a secret pouch in her dress.

"Do not insult my lord; I am as I am. My place is between my mitresses and those who dare to wish them harm. Learn from other's mistakes or you will end up like them and as that fool did by my hand." she warned motioning towards that place where she had just purified the would-have-been demon assasin. And with that she was gone. The scratch on Sesshomaru's face had already healed as he wiped away the blood. ANOTHER defiant woman that had a personal vendetta against him. He continued walking towards the wench's sent until he saw her, and someone else. That demonness, Kagura, was accusing Kagome of using witchcraft on him to get him to dance with her. Foolishness; as if petty magic such as that could force him to do anything that he did not want to.

He couldn't help but overhear Kagura's next comment. "But then again, you could be right. I mean why should I be mad at you? Whatever you did evedantally wore off and he would never be taken it by the likes of you."

Even at the truth of the statment, how dare the demonness assume that magic had influenced his actions and that she knew enough about him to assume that. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's angry reply.

"I do not and have not used witchcraft ever, Kagura, especially on him; and you are wrong. Sesshomaru has already chosen m-"

"My Lady."

Okumae stepped forward from the shadows. Sesshomaru did not like this. Had she just said that HE had chosen the WENCH?! And as WHAT?! Kagura must have been thinking along the lines of the same thing by the look of shock on her face when Okumae inclined her head respectivally towards Kagome. "Excuse my interruption, Princess Kagome, but it was to my understanding that the announcement on the arrangment was to remain discreet until it was official."

Kagura's curiousity was at its peak as she snapped impatiently. "What arrangment? Tell me what you're talking about!"

Kagome had calmed down and nodded to Okumae, knowing that she had a way of wording things so that she could get people to believe what she wanted them to. "You might as well tell her." She nodded and continued in a true diplomatic fashion while keeping a calm face. "There will be a union between the Eastern family and the Western family, though it has not been made official yet with the...necessary routine that still needs to be carried out before it can be called as such and made public."

Sesshomaru was sorely tempted to step out and repremand the foolish wench for telling Kagura about the arranged marriage, but he had no desire to have to face the wind demonness. She was a nusiance. Still, he detected that something was off. Maybe it was the way she was wording the statement. It left to much open for an assumption...or was that the point?

Kagura was shaking in anger and slightly in fear. She was no match for Kagome's bodyguard and she knew that, by reputation, Okumae was too honorable to tell a lie; especially in front of her mistress. She decided to play on Okumae's emotions and use her protectivness of Kagome against her. Her voice carried a mocking tone in it. "And you would let this happen? Some bodyguard you are if you can't even protect her from her own father."

Okumae's jaw tightened. "As if you could do any better." she shot back at Kagura and took a step towards her, but Kagome grabbed her arm and held her back. Kagura fanned herself trying to disguise her fear by retaining her composure and turning to leave. "I believe that I can. Mark my words, there won't be any _union_ between you." she retreated towards the enterance to the ball room, but was stopped by Okumae appearing in front of her.

She spoke with and edge of warning. "Do not forget where you are and your position. You shame your father's name by insulting your hostess in her own home; and do not think that your insults and threats will go unpunished."

Kagura paled at the mention of her father, but continued, somewhat hurriedly, around Okumae back into the ball room.

Okumae walked back over to Kagome, grinning. "She fears me." she commented as though she was enjoying the entire situation. Understanding dawned on Kagome and she and punched Okumae on the arm. "You planned that whole thing didn't you?" Okumae kept grinning. Taking the silence for a big fat 'YES', Kagome couldn't help but start ranting good-naturedly at her. "You did! That was just mean! Just because you practically have all of the Four Lands trembling in fear at your feet doesn't mean you get to have fun with it!"

Okumae chuckled. "Not everyone...Just those who wish to remain living. I have yet to find a way to brainwash you in fear. So far, no luck. But don't worry; I won't let it go to my head." she joked back.

Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "By the way, why did your oh so brilliant plan involve allowing me to be forced into _dancing_ with the Ice Prince? WHERE WERE YOU?" Okumae winced at Kagome's accusation. "Actually, it wasn't, but I do not recall it being part of YOUR plan either." Kagome scoffed. "He practically ORDERED me to DANCE with HIM and then DRAGGED me out when I refused. Politely, of course."

This time Okumae raised her eyebrow. "Of course." she said monotonely, then gave her excuse. "I apologise for your misfortune, but I was...otherwise occupied."

"Otherwise...occupied?" Kagome repeated.

From the secret pocket in her dress, she pulled out four long black darts, then placed them back. "Do not worry. They will not be found." Kagome sulked a little and leaned against Okumae. "Lucky, you get to go off and have fun while I have to stand around and look pretty. You have no idea what I suffer. By the way, were you able to-"

Okumae cut her off. "No. I was not." a slightly worried expression settled on her face. She looked up at the sky, briefly closing her eyes and relishing the feel of the breeze flowing over her face. "It will rain in a few days and your father is going to invite the Lords of the West to go hunting tomorrow. Don't do anything..._too _stupid while we are out. We wouldn't want to accidently injure the other Lords."

Kagome pouted. "But it's not like I would miss or anything. I mean, how could you miss someone with such a gigantic ego?"

Okumae shook her head; though a smile was tugging at her lips. "That's enough of that, Kagome."

Sesshomaru did not know why he was reducing himself to eavesdropping on the wench and her bodyguard, but he found himself once again with too many questions without answers. What were they planning? How had Okumae known of the intruders when he hadn't and what hadn't she been able to do? He had a suspition, but no facts. He did not like being left in the dark and he CERTIANLY didn't like being confused by the wench AGAIN.

He stopped his museings as Okumae took Kagome's hand. "Come on. You should go back inside before you are missed." Kagome started walking inside, but looked back. "What about you?" she asked. Okumae's response was to smirk, then vanish. Kagome grumbled to herself as she went back inside. "So that's what she ment by 'before you are missed.' Grrr. Thinks she's sooo coool. Nooo, she can't just go off like that and leave me hanging. If she thinks that I'm going to let her have all the fun, she wrong."

Sesshomaru stayed outside. He knew without a doubt that Kagura was scouring the ball room looking for him and he had neither the time nor patience to put up with her. He also didn't have the annoying wench under his thumb as he had set out to do; the presence of her bodyguard had prevented him getting near her to do that. He was not giving up. He would finish what he had set out to do and no one would stop him. Deciding on his actions he walked back inside, knowingly avioding the persistant and annoying Kagura.

Somewhere in the garden, another would-have-been-assasin was sent into the Netherworld before its killer returned to the ball. And from the tree that Sesshomaru had been standing by, a black butterfly flew off to report to its creator.

* * *

**I am slightly...dissapointed with this chapter. I had several other things that I wanted to add in, but my creativity juices aren't flowing as fast as I would like to have them to. But I wanted more fight scenes, but I can fit those in other chapters. I AM SOOO HAPPY ABOUT MY WRITING! I might be taking longer to update, but I AM trying to please you. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!! More questions that need answering in this chapter. I just LOVE to keep you guys hanging. Next time, I leave all a cliffhanger. (Don't kill me! at least I'm being nice enough to warn you about it!) **

**Got to go. I have to work on my other stories.**

**KZ**


	5. Chapter 4: it's a game, have fun!

**Dungeons and Demons**

**Chapter 4: it's a game; have fun**

Kagome rubbed the back of her stiff neck. The ball was over and the guests who had an extended stay were being shown to their rooms. Inutashio was to be given a room that was near both King Shion's bedroom and office. Inuyasha was going to be next to Kagome's room; she had been unable to convince her father otherwise on that decision, across from Kagome's room would be Sesshomaru's room, which was next to Kikyo's. There was also a last minute addition to their guest list. Kagura had lost her fan when Okumae had been pursuing an intruder and had taken a rather ugly fall down a flight of 241 stairs, badly spraining her left ankle and her right knee was painfully bruised. But all was well since Okumae had caught and terminated the intruder and Shion, as a mutual curtiesy, had invited her and her father, Naraku Onigumo, to stay at the castle until Kagura was recovered. Okumae, for an apology, had assisted in helping her to her room...which was next to Sesshomaru's which she kindly pointed out to Kagura, who's mood improved _considerably _after that.

Sesshomaru gave a cold look at Kagome as they were walking down the large hallways; his gaze was making the hair on the back of her neck rise, but she just ignored him, trying hard to keep from allowing a smirk from spreading across her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Okumae and if it hadn't been for that mischeiveous and knowing sparkle in her eyes, she wouldn't have guessed that she was dealing with the same problem. Inuyasha went into his room when they got there, as did Kikyo, Sango, Souta and Sesshomaru strode into his without bidding a goodnight. Inutashio and Shion walked to Shion's office, to discuss some other buisness.

Kagome didn't go into her room right away, however. Instead, she knocked on Okumae's door. "Come in." She entered.

No matter how many times she came into Okumae's room she couldn't help but look around. The walls were a slightly lighter blue that Okumae usually wore with a darker trim. Dark wood funiture were padded with a contrast of lighter blues and creamy white fabrics that were placed sparcly around and Okumae's futon was place in an off corner, since she hardly used it. The room had always gave Kagome the sense that she had stepped into the night sky. The room was dimly lit but at the far end of the room, Okumae stood leaning against the open doorway to her porch; the moonlight streaming in and onto her friend, making her look like a folorn, dark angel. She walked over to her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Okumae? Hey, you okay?" she asked concerned. Okumae looked back from the window and at Kagome, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just thinking...you know, trying to clear my mind. I'm looking forward to the rain." Kagome smiled back. Her friend had always liked the rain, saying that it was calming. She finally let the grin that she had been holding back to spread across her face.

"Well, you know what they say, 'time flies when you're having fun.' And I for one am going to enjoy myself very much."

Okumae raised an eyebrow, faking ignorance. "And what do you have planned." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Or even better; tell me what you have already done?" she didn't have to ask what she had done, since she already, but as Kagome began listing off what she had done, she still couldn't help the laughter that came out at Kagome's antics. Kagome shook her arm. "Say, Okumae, I know that you know, so tell me what it is that Kikyo's planning to do?" Okumae bit the inside of her lip and looked upwards, as if seeking an escape route. Kagome pouted, "Don't tell me that this is one of those, 'I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you' times is it?"

She grumbled as Okumae ruffled her hair playfully. "You should be in bed and asleep. We are going on the hunt tommorrow and you will need to be well rested."

Kagome smoothed her hair and pointed at Okumae's bed. "Oh no you don't. After leaving me hanging out on the patio, you're going to get some sleep too."

Okumae gave her a supsicious look. "The last time I allowed you to talk me into taking a good nights sleep, Kikyo 'accidently' set the head cook's hair on fire and the time before that you blasted the entire eastern wall of the dojo into oblivion because you got ticked at General Ichiko for refusing to train you with weapons; and the time before THAT..."

Kagome gave her a crooked grin as she tossed Okumae a nightgown, which she caught. "Trust me. I won't go on any midnight rampage of terror tonight and besides I can pull rank on this one. Goodnight!" she waved cheerily as she exited the room, overhearing Okumae's mutterings of, "Ungreatful twit. She'll be sorry in the morning...I'm sure of it." Okumae did however activate several spiritual wards so that intruders could not get into the palace or rooms. Settling into her bed, she closed her eyes. _"I wonder how...or when Sesshomaru will retaliate to Kagome's pranks. Hm...maybe I should keep score?"_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru tossed his wet hair over his shoulder and sat back in the natural hot spring bathing area that was connected to his room. He breathed in the steam rising from the water as his thoughts were focusing on what he was going to do about a certain human girl.

They weren't pretty.

He reflected what he knew about the wench: She was stubborn, strong-willed, held some sort of grudge against him, was best friends with one of the most feared and loyal demons in the Four Lands and was planning something that was most likely supposed to end with dire effects to his person. She had dared to defy and challange him, most bluntly. Anger boiled up inside him, his alpha instincts kicking in at the thought of an inferior doubting his position. And what was worse, since she was a woman and was soon to be sister-in-law, he inwardly crindged at the thought, he wasn't able to go about his usual way of dealing with upstarts. Specifically, glare them down or simply cut them down.

He decided to first know what she held against him, then what she was planning. Getting out of the spring, he looked around for a towel to dry his body and tail off (just his body actually, his tail is waterproof), but when he saw that they were **pink,**he sniffed. _"Rediculous." _Shaking himself like a dog to rid himself of the access water, wrapped his tail around his waist and went back into his room. It was sutible with white and red walls and gold bordering the walls and trim. He looked for the night attire that should have been set out for him. When he saw them, however, his eyebrow started twitching. The night clothes were all solid _rinky-dink_ **PINK!!!** What had happened to his clothes?!

There was a note on his clothes, he quickly scanned over the childish writing.

_Lord Sesshomaru-_

_I DEEPLY apologise for the misfortune that befell your clothes, but when they were being washed, a red dress was accidentally washed along with them. I am VERY sorry and ensure you that the rest of your clothes WILL be fixed by the morning. Again, I AM VERY SORRY. _

_Assitant Laundry boy_

Sesshomaru growled and melted the note with the poison that seeped from his hand. THIS was most certianly NOT a coincience. Eyeing the pink monstrosity with distain, he simply put on his undergarments from the evening and lifted the covers of him bed. While the top of the covers was red and white with gold, underneath the sheets were...**HOT PINK. **Did they actually expect him to sleep in this?! Growling he quickly dressed himself and left the room to the one across the hall; if that insufferable wench was behind this...He opened the door and closed it behind him. It was dark inside and the sound of steady deep breathing informed him that its occupant was peacefully sleeping. Smirking sadistically, as the thought of her getting a rude awakening he took one step forwards, before the scent of lavender, lilac, sweet pea and violet that filled the room entered his nose making his mind swim for a few seconds.

His body naturally relaxed to the scent, which was mostly of lavender, as he inhailed it. His beast shivered and purred making him bite his tounge to restrain himself from sighing. He shook his head to clear it of these strange feelings and looked around till he saw the girl lying in the bed in the middle of the room.

He stalked over to the bed where Kagome was completely oblivious to his approuch. He reached out to grasp her shoulder and shake her awake.

"You're in the wrong room." a voice spoke plainly from behind him. He stopped his hand's descent, but he didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"The wench has insulted this Sesshomaru and I will not tolerate her unacceptable actions." his voice held no emotion in it as he looked behind him at Okumae, who was leaning against the wall.

Okumae laughed. It was times like this where she got to display her casual side along with her hidden, and MUCH unappretiated sense of humor, to people. She enjoyed, maybe a little TOO much, messing with the guests minds with her 'two-sided' pesonallity. "You are refering to the towels, your clothes and the sheets, right? As I told you, you have the wrong room." She smirked at Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes at her and decided to push a little. "Oh, and don't call my mistress a 'wench'. She's the princess; I suggest that you leave, now. If someone came in and saw you here, it could lead to a scandle." stating the obvious was OBVIOUSLY NOT what Sesshomaru wanted to hear from her.

"If the..._princess_...is not the one who is the one responsible for the items in my room, who is?" Sesshomaru didn't care who Okumae was or whoever was behind this was. **NO ONE** made a fool out of **HIM**.

Sesshomaru growled when all Okumae did was laugh again. "This is where I say, 'I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.'" Smirking at the irate demon she cautioned him. "Don't underestimate my mistresses. They are nothing like the women that you are used to dealing with."

"Don't assume that you know anything of my dealings or that I will not hesitate to kill you if you attempt to." said Sesshomaru.

Okumae shrugged; her face set in a perfectly calm expression. "It doesn't matter now and despite your suspitions of my mistress, you have no proof." She nodded to him. "Goodnight." She started to shimmer, then shrank back into a shigami butterfly that flew out of an open widow which shimmered light blue as it passed through a spiritual barrier.

Sesshomaru restrained himself from snarling and stepped away from the bed to leave.

**_YANK!_**

His eyes widened in pain and shock. THE WITCH HAD GRABBED HIS TAIL IN HER SLEEP...AND WAS **_*HUGGING*_** IT**!!! **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha looked out from his room to both sides of the hallway, checking for anyone, before darting over and knocking quietly on Kikyo's door.

"Hey, Kik-" He was surprised when it opened and Kikyo's hand shot out and pulled him inside. Stummbling to regain his balance as Kikyo quickly and quietly closed her door and turned back to him, a almost uncharacteristicly stupid grin across her face. "My plan is perfect, Inuyasha. Just great, wait until you hear it." Inuyasha's ears pulled back as he looked worriedly at her. "Uh...Kikyo? What's got you so excited?"

She lead him over to a table in her room. On it was a strand of long silver hair and a long strand of black hair that were tied into a very intericate knot so that it looked like a very thin peice of black and silver lace. Inuyasha scratched his head. "I...don't get it Kikyo. What's this?" Kikyo continued to grin like a mad hare and grabbed his arm.

"I'll explain, I have decided to pull a 'Kagome' on Sesshomaru; and I had NO IDEA that it was SOOO much FUN!" She started counting on her fingers. "Okay, so I didn't exactly know how to start, so I decided to start off simple, like thinking pink. First, I had the servants give Sesshomaru PINK towels to dry himself off with, since it was only logical that he would want to bathe to get the smell of humans off of him, then, I had them lay out PINK night clothes for him AND make his bed with _hot pink sheets_! I know it's small, but it should at least bruise his ego or pride. I also talked to the cooks and had them add a few changes to tommorrows breakfast and dinner menu, and that's just what I have thought of at first, what I have come up with is pure genious!"

Inuyasha was...SHOCKED! He hadn't seen this side of Kikyo and, to be honest, the fact that Kikyo was doing something this...uncharacteristic and crazy was turning him on no end. He held her hands, still trying to adjust. "Okaaay. What is it?" he smirked. "Come on, don't leave me hanging. What are planning to do to the moron that's got you so worked up?"

Kikyo pointed to the entwinded strands of hair. "This. You see this? I was skimming through an old volume a few months ago and found an old miko spell that bonded two people together. It was originally for other mikos who wanted to give up the way of a miko to get married, but still keep their powers for defensive purposes and such. All that was needed was a strand of each of the two participants hair had to be weaved into a special knot and the caster of the spell had to be related to one of them and since Kagura _is_ my _'dear_' cousin, I would qualify to be able to pull this off."

Inuyasha was hard put to pick his jaw off of the floor. "You-YOU...are going to bond that harpy with my half-brother?" Kikyo nodded and Inuyasha gave a gruff laugh as he hugged her. "Where have you been all my life? I like this side of you." Kikyo hugged him back and then turned to the entwined hair. "Here it goes." She recited a short chant and the hair glowed a soft pink before the glow dissapeared.

"Maybe I should do this more often?" Kikyo asked quietly. Inuyasha pulled her back into an embrace. "Ha! As long as you don't do it on me, don't let me stop you." before they parted, Kikyo whispered in his ear. "Oh, and I put a special dye in the spring in his bathroom. I'm not going to spoil the suprise, just be ready to laugh." Inuyasha stared down at Kikyo who blushed before they both broke out laughing and walked out of the room to Inuyasha's doorway to say goodnight. When they were out, another shigami Okumae came out from the shadows of Kikyo's room, transformed, and walked over to the lace made of hair. Picking it up, she sniffed it, before it disintigrated. A look of dread crossed over her face.

"Ohhhh, S***. This is NOT good." Reverting back into its butterfly form it flew out of the open porch door to its creator.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood frozen as Kagome clung to his tail in her sleep, who also completely and blissfully unaware at the homicidal demon that was standing not two steps away from her sleeping person. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was dealing with several problems at once. At first he had to force back both the impulse to simply rip off her head, since he unfortunatly couldn't murder her, then he had to keep himself from reacting to a certain dog instinct when she started to **_stroke_** his tail, which was sending shivers through him. Finally, he seized control over himself and reached for her arm to make her release his tail, and probably inflict a painful lesson on her, but a sudden pulse of miko energy swirled through and around him and pink spots danced in front of his eyes. He was covered in a pink glow for several seconds, but ignored it; focusing instead on the girl.

He had been repelled at least ten feet away from the bed, thus, freeing his tail from her grasp. She still lay there asleep and he saw her beautiful face that was also illuminated by a pink glow that radiated spiritual energy. While he was glad that it was out of the wench's hands he was eyeing her somewhat cautiously because only the strongest of miko's could repel an enemy while they were asleep or unconscience. The fact that the girl was that powerful didn't bode well with him. At least she hadn't purified him on the spot, but what had she done to him? However, this wasn't half as confusing as to WHY THE HELL HE WAS THINKING HER BEAUTIFUL or, MORE IMPORTANTLY, **WHY THE HELL DID HIS BEAST WANT HER TO STROKE HIS TAIL AGAIN?!**

Chastising himself for this stupidity and ignoring his beast's protests, he chained it back and banished it into the back of his mind and turned to leave the room before he did something stupid. But not before he heard Kagome call out, "...fluffy..." in her sleep. He stalked through his room and out onto the balcony, breathing deeply.

THIS WAS NOT RIGHT, DAMNIT! He, Sesshomaru, was for the first time in his life at a lost at what to do. He was an alpha by his nature, thus he demanded respect and submission from those who were beneath him. He veiwed emotions as a weakness and had perfected his self-control at a young age and never had a problem with his control (except with Inuyasha, but he didn't count.) Now, in the space of a single evening, that girl had broken his control more times than he had in his entire life without even meaning to. Perhaps it was because she expressed her emotions so openly and was confident enough in herself and her own power not to care about how weak it made her appear. She was also insolent, subborn and strong-willed, beautiful and- What!

He halted his train of thought. He growled, his beast was pressing against its mental chains, bring up the feel of the girls hands on his tail- that was enough. He had to regain his control. He calmed himself and systematically smashed every emotion inside of him and locked them away until he regain his detached coolness. He went back into his room; did he think her beautiful? No. He would not allow himself to be turning into one those pathetic beings that were controlled by thier emotions.

He gave the pink sheets on his bed a frosty glare, and nor would he allow the wench to go without punishment for her insults. A quiet, nagging voice said that the girl might not have been the one who had done this, but he shoved it back into his mind. There was no one but the wench who would have had the audacity to do this. Her little brother probably didn't have the guts and her sister was too obedient and reserved to partake in such foolishness.

Bringing up his poison, he sprayed it lightly over the sheets, enough to bleach them white and settled into them to somehow got some sleep.

* * *

The next day in the early hours of the morning, Okumae woke and got up. Looking over to her table, she saw at least five shigami butterflies sitting motionlessly on it. _"Hm, not to busy, but not too uneventful. What have I missed?"_

She summoned them and they fluttered to her as she went into her bathroom. One of the landed on her head as she sank into the warm water and relayed it's report:

Vision of differrent places, smells and sounds were relayed into her mind. There had been another attempted enterance last night by the eastern gate, the one that was closest to the surrounding forest. The intruder had somehow passed through the barrier that protected the walls and gates without much problem and when the intruder had been captured, she had been unable to see into their mind. The body had been disposed of and no more intrusions at that gate, wall or other walls had accured.

The butterfly flew off of Okumae's head and joined the others that were flying around over her as she ducked under the water and rinsed her long hair. She was worried; information via seeing into someone's mind was one of Okumae's more gaurded abilities and was increadibly useful when gleaning information. Her ablity was strongest when the person was either asleep or dying, when their mental guard was low. When she had killed the four, well, five counting the one that she had killed after asisting Kagome, intruders last night at the party, she had been unable to do the same to them. They had been braindead; without a last thought or any record of any kind of thought at all; mindless even. They had all reeked of concealed magic. Dark Arts, perhaps? It was possible and not at all a comforting answer.

She finished washing her hair and another butterfly landed on her head.

There was a message from one of her informants: The Northern Lord's second to oldest daughter was having an affair with one of the lesser nobles at her father's court.

Okumae sighed and shook her head, causing the butterfly to fly away from her. There were some things that she just didn't want to know.

She couldn't help chuckling as the third butterfly informed her of Sesshomaru's visit to Kagome. While the butterflies were little more than spiritually powered paper origami figures, she had infused some of her more carefree personality into the energy that she put into them. While she felt a small bit of annoyance at her being unable to protect Kagome in person since she had commanded her to sleep, she had to admit that subtle expressions that showed on Sesshomaru's face were priceless.

She washed and dried herself off and dressed herself in one of her clean outfit that was exactly identical to her normal attire; of which she had several. She brushed out her hair that, while thick and long, dried quickly. She tied it up into a high ponytail with the left side of her face framed by her bangs and closed her eyes as allowed the fourth butter fly to land.

The shigami was one of the extra that she had placed inside Kagome's room. The vision of Kagome grabbing Sesshomaru's tail and Sesshomaru's expression of shock caused Okumae to laugh so hard that she startled the butterfly shigami and as she tried to control herself. The vision returned and she watched in interest as both Sesshomaru and then Kagome were envoloped in a swirling pink light. Spiritual Power? Probably, and it kept Sesshomaru from harming Kagome; in fact, it seemed that as soon as it touched him, it looked as though his own body reacted and refrained from hurting her by jumping back away from the bed. The light that covered both of them was absorbed into thier bodies. Curious, Okumae wondered whether the spiritual energy was Kagome's powers protecting her, but she realized that the energy was both similar and yet different from Kagome's power. It was a darker shad of pink than Kagome's power, which was a bright light pink. She watched as an unusual display of emotions played over Sesshomaru's face and it seemed as though he was almost struggling to control himself; to be specific, his inner self. What the heck did THAT mean? The view ended as Sesshomaru exited Kagome's room.

The black butterfly flew off. Okumae's brow creased; this was disconcerting. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru had been affected by some sort of miko spell. She had not sensed any harmful intentions eminating from the spiritual power, but that still did not ease her worry due to her not knowing what it was. What was more, whatever it was, it had seemed to have had an influence over Sesshomaru's inner beast and she did not like the way he had, for several seconds, gazed and Kagome with something akin to _longing _in his expression.

Looking up she ordered the four shigami that had reported already to return to scouting. The fifth landed and Okumae closed her eyes again, hoping for some answers. Unfortunatly, she got them as the shigami transfered her the view of Kikyo's plan and the scent eminating from the strands of hair that had been used. Her eyes shot open and stood up. The scents were unmistakable: Sesshomaru's scent was on the silver hair...but the second black hair was not Kagura's...it was Kagome's! That was BAD. She quickly exited her room and entered Kagome's.

Kagome usually got up at an early hour too and was sitting on a stool brushing her hair when she turned to Okumae. "Good morning, Okumae! I hope you got enough sleep. I'm looking forward to the hunt today. You'll be coming with us, right?" she asked cheerily.

Okumae nodded and studied her friend's aura. She now knew that it had been Kikyo who had cast the spell, but Kagome's powers were a lot stronger that her sister's. Okumae could sense the spell in Kagome, but only just barely. Kagome's own power was almost stopping it, slowing and hidding it so that it was unnoticably slowly carrying out its effect. Okumae sensed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha come out of thier rooms. they were obviously early risers too. Both girls immediatly got up when they heard Inuyasha explode into laughter. Glancing out the doorway, Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing too while Okumae just widened her eyes in suprise. Sesshomaru's hair was dyed bright pink.

Inuyasha was on the floor clasping his face and stomach, whether from falling over laughing or from being hurled there by Sesshomaru, neither could guess as Sesshomaru cast a very cold and evil glare in Kagome's direction. She couldn't help it any more and let loose her laughter as she hurriedly closed the door, unintentionally shutting Okumae out.

Inuyasha had not stopped laughing at the absurd color of his half-brother's used-to-be-silver hair; until Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat and flung him through the doorway to his room where he landed with a crash and turned to Okumae, growling.

"This insult will not go unpunished." he promised through clenched teeth. Okumae, on the other hand, was taking up all of her willpower not to laugh too, and probably would have if something similar to this hadn't happened to her several years ago.

Kikyo chose that time to come out of her room, but turned around to go back in when Okumae's voice stopped her. "Lady Kikyo, I would strongly advise you to apologise for your actions." Kikyo looked back at Okumae a little pleadingly, but relented and curtseied to Sesshomaru. "I apologise, my lord." and slipped back into her room trying vainly to hide her smirk.

Sesshomaru was in the mood to kill something. Waking up to be humiliated in front of his half-brother and hosts was ABSOLUTLY NOT at the top of his 'to do' list. He was contemplating wether it would be worth it to just simply ditch honor for once and kill the insufferable wench, Kagome, when Okumae and repremanded her sister, KIKYO, for doing this to him...and she had ADMITTED TO BEING RESPONSIBLE! So NOW, he was debating to cut his loses and simply kill **both** wenches, but instead turned to Okumae who was grinning now.

"It is the quiet ones that you have to watch out for; and I did warn you."

"My promise still stands." Sesshomaru was not going to allow himself to be embarrassed by the human wenches of this mad family. He returned into his chambers and, still growling, ran his poison claws through his hair; bleaching it the same way that he had the sheets until there was not a SINGLE TRACE of pink left before he left the room again, all the time thinking murderous thoughts.

He glanced inside the now open door to Kagome's room. Her body guard was assisting her in brushing her lady's hair. The long raven black tresses glinted with blue as the brush passed through them. Something shifted inside him and Sesshomaru fought down the sudden want to touch the wench's hair and walked stiffly away.

* * *

Okumae had noticed Sesshomaru's pause by the doorway. She monitored both his and Kagome's reactions as he passed by the open door.

Similar to Kagome, Sesshomaru's incredible power was trying to drown out the small, but slowly spreading, spiritual power that was still there. There was a small peak in the spell's power in both of them as he passed and Okumae collected this tidbit of information: The closer Kagome and Sesshomaru were, the stronger the spell became. Respect for her mistress and, begrudgingly, for Sesshomaru's power increased. She too had come across the same spell in King Shion's library, but it had been at least ten years ago and from what she remembered, the spell was supposed to have an immediate effect and Kikyo was, by standards, a very powerful miko.

She set the brush down and Kagome turned back to Okumae. "Come on, I need to tell you about a few things that I have thought of."

Okumae took a deep breathe and followed Kagome listening to her new ideas to get Kikyo and Inuyasha time together while thinking. _"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end very, very badly?"_

_

* * *

_

Breakfast was normal. Well, if you count "having a homicidal youkia staring at you and your sister as if he was trying to decide who to kill first" as normal, then, yeah, it was _very_ normal. Kagome chewed reflectivly on her food and couldn't help grinning as she remembered how comical it had been to see Sesshomaru with pink hair. She looked next to her at her sister, who passed her a small smile while Inuyasha smirked and knowingly winked.

Inutashio and her father were talking over some buisness and didn't really notice their children...lack of interaction. Till, Kagome saw Kikyo focusing at someone at the other side of the dining room and she too looked across the dinning room and saw Shippo who was nodding to Kikyo. Inuyasha simply sipped and smirked into his drink, satified to sit back and watch.

Inutashio and Shion stopped talking and looked around when they heard a short squeaking sound, but it stopped immediatly and they went back to whatever they were talking about. Okumae didn't miss the increase in hatred in Sesshomaru's glares at Kagome, who was oblivious as to what the squeaking noise had been, and Kikyo, who had her eyes averted while descreatly smiling into her drink, or Inuyasha's snickers. Souta was ignoring his older sisters and was listening to his father and Inutashio talk, as he believed a good son would.

As breakfast ended King Shion invited everyone down to the stables for their steeds for the hunt. Sesshomaru left without a word as Kikyo, Kagome, Souta and Inuyasha went together. As they walked, Souta popped the question. "What was that squeaking sound?" and Kikyo started to laugh. Kagome looked at her.

"What is it Kikyo?" she gasped. "What did you do?" Okumae smiled and answered for her.

"It seems as though, you and Kikyo have more in common that anyone origionally thought. A simple blend of scentless and tasteless herbs that constrict the muscles of the throat and voice box was mixed in with the drink." She nodded cheekily as he looked at Kikyo. "And I thought you hated the color pink."

Kagome's jaw dropped and Inuyasha laughed while Souta remained clueless. "Sooo, was it a mouse or a chair? What's everyone laughing about."

Kagome ruffled his hair playfully and her protested loudly. "Hey!" he said as he tried to straiten his hair.

"You'll understand when you're older." They arrived outside at the stables and they split up to get their horses. Kagome walked up to her mare's stall. "Hey, Kimiko. Ready for a ride today?"

The horse winneyed affectionately and nuzzled Kagome's cheek, making her giggle. Kagome went around the corner into the saddle room by Kimiko's stall to tack her up herself, but when she reached for a bridal, she felt someone's presence behind her and turned around only to be trapped between to arms either side of her head as Sesshomaru stared down at her.

"Do you think that you can insult this Sesshomaru without consequence, wench?" Luckily for him, the herbs effect had not been ment to be long-lasting and he had been born poisonous by nature, so the poison in his blood had disintigrated the herbs very quickly, thus his voice was back to normal and he was TICKED.

Kagome thought that she felt a shiver go through her, but brushed it off as nervousness and spoke back. "I don't know what you're talking about." she gulped back a yelp as he leaned in closer, so that his face was up close and level with hers with his hard golden eyes piercing through hers.

"This Sesshomaru does not lower himself to playing foolish games, wench." he said intimitatingly. Meanwhile, he was struggling to ignore his inner beast who was trying to point out exactly how close he was to the girl; there was that strange shifting again, but it was irrelivant to the situation. His attention was brought back to Kagome who thrust her face defiantly forward at him. "Having fun and games is far passed, _Lord_ Sesshomaru. This is war."

Outside the small tack room, Souta called Kagome's name from somewhere amoung the stalls and she took the opportunity to stomp on Sesshomaru's foot (yeah, that's right; the SAME foot) and run out of the tack room when an arm encircled around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and she was pulled back into a hard chest. She struggled but stopped when Sesshomaru's growling voice sounded next to her ear and reverberated in his chest behind her. "You do not know who you are dealing with. Whatever it is that you have against this Sesshomaru, if you or your sister attempt anymore pathetic assults I will not hold back."

The girl had stopped struggling and Sesshomaru contemplated why he had gone as far as to restrained the wench by actually touching her. His mouth was next to Kagome's ear and he could see her creamy neck from up close. _Unmarked_...wait, why was he thinking that?! In this proxcimity the girl's soothing scent was filling his nose, clouding his mind; his beast creapt forward slowly as he looked at Kagome's neck. His beast was idlely wondering how her blood tasted. _"Just once...one taste..."_ it whispered, baring its/Sesshomaru's fangs a little_._ Sesshomaru inhailed Kagome's scent and his head descended the slightest fraction, before he caught himself; mentally snarling and chained back his beast and swept stoicly away from the room.

Kagome had been trying to ignore the strange fluttering inside her stomach when she had felt Sesshomaru's hot breath on her neck; along with the power that she could feel behind the muscles of his arm and the hardness of his chest behind her. _"...So right..." _somthing whispered, but was pushed out of her thoughts as Sesshomaru pushed past her and out of sight. She fumed at his arrogance. War it was, she decided. She would not let her sister marry such an arrogant bastard she thought as she grabbed her equipment and back into her horses' stall, going over her plans to get her sister out of this arrangment.

While Inutashio, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Okumae didn't need horses they still had them to be courteous to their hosts. With Shion and Inutashio leading, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha melded with Kagome, Kikyo and Souta while Okumae brought up the rear of the group and, due to her injuries still not being satifactorly healed, Kagura was not with them. The countryside was beautiful to be seen by horseback. Lush, green forests dotted with fields and creeks and streams running down from the cliffs. It was on one of these cliffs, near the edge, that the first game was spotted; the horns were sounded as they raced after a good sized stage.

Kikyo and Kagome both had arrows with them, and shot at the same time. An unlucky bird got startled and as it tried to fly away, got in the path of Kikyo's arrow, while Kagome's arrow hit true. Shion rode up to his daughter. "Well shot, Kagome. Pity about Kikyo's arrow." Inuyasha got down from his horse to pick up the stag's body when Okumae tensed. She delically sniffed the wind and scanned the surrounding area. Suddenly, there was and explosion from underneath them and cracks ran along the cliffside that they were on and it immediatly began to crumble away!

* * *

**Okaaaay...I didn't exactly get to the fight scene, but I did leave you guys a nice cliffhanger. OMGosh!!! CLIFFHANGER! HA! I crack myself up. Another thing, the shigami thing I am not sure that I spelled right, but think those snakes that Tsubaki uses only good-side 2.0 version (batteries not included). So what do you think? I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update, but I had a chior retreat up in the mountian and first semester finals and getting FAT off of junk food over retreat AND I'M GOING OUT OF MY MIND!!! So PLEASE review! I have to say that I might only be able to write this stuff on weekends, so to make up for this, sneak peak at next chapter:**

_...Inuyasha tried to jump up at the hidden enemy, but slipped on some loose shale and fell backwards over the cliff..._

_...Kagome ran towards Okumae. **"OKUMAE! STOP!"** ..._

_..."He's back"..._

**DUN...DUN...DUUUUNN! I am so awsome. REVIEW!!!**

**KZ**


	6. Chapter 5: when dead, stay dead

Dungeons and Demons

Chapter 5: when dead, stay dead

Rocks and dirt crumbled and shifted out from underneath their horses, who started panicking.

Kagome and Kikyo immediately created a barrier-floor underneath everyone and Sesshomaru and Inutashio jump down from their horses; they didn't need them anyway, and looked around, sensing something surrounding them in the trees.

They made it back onto solid ground and Okumae jumped up in front of King Shion just in time to catch a black arrow that was shot straight at his back while he was getting his horse under control. Creating a bow by focusing and solidifying her power, she shot it into the trees where it had come from and was rewarded by a death gurgle and the sound of a dead body falling out of a tree. Inuyasha tried to jump up at the hidden enemy, but slipped on some loose shale and fell backwards over the cliff, but Kikyo had gotten down from her horse and reached out with her bow which Inuyasha managed to grab and pulled himself back up.

Shadowy figures moved about in the trees around them. The horses that had remained were skittering around nervously. Sesshomaru drew his sword, Tokijin, and tried to catch the enemy's scent, but all got was the smell of dirt, tree rot and...something else; graveyard soil. Everyone drew into a circle faceing the forest and Inuyasha drew and activated Tetsusiaga, placing himself beside and slightly in front of Kikyo who knocked and arrow to her bow. Okumae drew a long black dirk instead of her long black sword, Shadowdancer, and Kagome also knocked and arrow to her bow. Shion and Inutashio already had their swords drawn as Shion shouted.

"Come out! Who dares to attack me and guests on my own lands?"

The forest around them rustled and several dozen demons, all dressed in black, revealed themselves; staring at them with blank, dead eyes. One, with black spiky hair and a black stripe running down from each of his red eyes. He was the only one of the enemy that alive. He bared his fangs as he held a gray sword. "I am Matsu. We were sent to kill you. Accept your fate and die." The demons rushed forward; there were more that a few dozen, a lot more. Shion and Inutashio fought together while Inuyasha swiped and killed any demon that came within reach and Kikyo's face was set in a determined expression as she began taking out the archers that were in the trees, bashing an enemy in the head with her bow every now and again; they made an impressive team.

Sesshomaru cut down the demons before him with hardly any effort, moving gracefully and effortlessly, killing all that got in the way of his blade. Swinging around, he glanced around for Matsu and saw him standing off cowardly in the background watching. He fought his way towards him, but then noticed Okumae and Kagome heading towards the demon too. Kagome had been given an extra sword that Okumae had hidden in her saddle and was fighting with it as professionally as he was. The steel was glowing light pink and made the demons disintigrate as it cut through them. Kagome was fighting alongside Okumae, their movements perfectly coordinated as they set about dealing death out, Okumae with her dirk glowing a light blue and every now and again, Kagome would shoot and archer down from a tree. That strange shifting started in his chest again, but was neither the time nor place for that! He continued to head straight for Matsu.

Kikyo cried out in pain behind them when a demons claws raked her arm. Inuyasha turned and killed the demon. "Kikyo!" he steadied her as she drew a long dagger and began chanting, her whole body began glowing pink. Kagome saw her sister and began chanting too and her body started to glow too. A strong pulse of miko energy swirled around everyone, purifying at least half of the demons, but Okumae's light blue barriers surrounded Inutashio and his sons, shielding them from Kikyo's and Kagome's attack. Sesshomaru was silently stunned at the magnitude of the girls miko powers. Looking up he saw Matsu turn tail and run. He gave chase and cut him off in no time.

He lept at Matsu, who turned and clashed his sword against Tokijin. They exchanged blows and Matsu jumped back and they circled around looking for an opening. Matus smirked at Sesshomaru. "So you are the great Lord Sesshomaru. I have to say, I'm dissappointed. Such a powerful lord dalying with humans, it's disgraceful." Sesshomaru gave no response, his mask stayed in place as he locked swords with Matsu again. Suddenly, Matsu's blade sprayed a cloud of gray mist. Matsu lept away and the gray cloud surrounded Sesshomaru, swirling around him. Sesshomaru scoffed inwardly. "Do you think that mist will stop this Sesshomaru?"

Matsu red eyes glinted. "My master warned me about your arrogance. It will be through it that I will defeat you." The mist swept in closer to Sesshomaru. It clawed its way into his nose, tainting the air he breathed in. He inwardly winced when sharp pain sprung up in his head; he held his breath. Matsu chuckled dryly. "So stubborn."

Kagome came through the trees towards Matsu. She reached out her hand, sending a pulse of her spiritual energy towards Sesshomaru and the mist dissolved into pink and then nothing. He descreatly exhaled and took a clear breath.

"Stay back." Sesshomaru ordered, but Kagome went past him. "Shove it!" she retorted. She charged Matsu again who swung at Kagome, but she jumped high in the air over the blade and powerfully kicked him across the face. Her sword sliced through his sword hand, causing him to drop his sword. He snarled at her and she punched him in the middle of his chest, backed by a pulse of spiritual power. Matsu shot back and slammed into a tree with a sickening _slap_. He drew a knife from his boot and got up.

"Why you little-" He was cut off as a fountian of blood sprayed from the center of his chest. Sesshomaru saw on the tree behind Matsu, there were two shadows: his and one seemingly without and owner. Okumae's black dirk was in the chest of Matsu's shadow. The second shadow flew quickly along the ground to in front of Matsu and rose up. Okumae solidified herself into her humanoid form and grabbed Matsu by the throat. The symbol on her forhead glowed like it had back in the garden. Matsu's eyes rolled up until the whites showed as his body started glowing light blue and began disitigrating slowly. Suddenly, Okumae's eyes glowed blood red, the stripes on her cheeks became jagged and she severed Matsu's head from his body with a 'snap' and a fountian of blood, snarling. Some demons had separtated from the main group and ran into the clearing where they were.

Before either Kagome or Sesshomaru could move to attack them, Okumae drew her obsidian sword, Shadowdancer, and snarled out. **"Shatter Blades...Dance!" **Shadowdancer's blade immediatly erupted with shattered pieces of glowing obsidian that shot through both the bodies of the demons and the surrounding forest, reducing the trees into little more than toothpicks. The blast cleared away so much forest that everyone else could see them. The obsidian shards continued flying through the air, slicing the rest of the demons to ribbons before all they disintigrated.

Kagome stared at Okumae. Her eyes were still glowing blood red and her aura was radiating long pent up rage, pain, sorrow; feelings that she hadn't felt this strongly since they had found her twin's dead body. Kagome ran towards Okumae. "**Okumae! STOP!**"

The hair on the back of Sesshomaru neck was rising from the amount of demonic aura that Okumae was releasing. He heard Kagome shout and saw her run to Okumae and hugged her, burying her face in Okumae's chest saying something. His beast growled, didn't this girl realize how stupid what she was doning was?! Her bodyguard was in a bloodlust! He was about to run forward to pull her away when he saw she was emitting a calming wave in her own arua while embracing Okumae, trying to calm her down. It worked. Recognition dawned on Okumae looked down at Kagome and she lowered her sword, bringing her other arm up around Kagome's waist, hugging her back slightly. Her eyes stopped glowing, her strips went back to small curves and the shards from her attack returned to her blade.

Shion ran over to Kagome. He had a nasty gash over his left eye that was bleeding badly, but wasn't that serious. His worry was evident on his face "Kagome! What were you thinking?! Okumea, What happened?!" Kagome released Okumae who schooled her features and turned to her father. "I apologise, my lord. I promise an explination for my loss of control when we return to the palace." Shion looked her straight in her eyes and nodded, going over to where where Souta was standing by Inutashio who was trying to calm him down. Inuyasha was trying to help Kikyo bandage her arm. Okumae took a step towards them to help, but Kagome stopped her.

Sesshomaru listened to what she said. "Okumae, what did you see? The last time that you..." she stopped. "Is it bad?" Okumae's eyes held a strong feeling of pain and sorrow. She gave a small nod.

"Worse. He's back."

* * *

Back at the castle Shion apologised to Inutashio and his sons for the attack. Inutashio shook his head. "Do not blame yourself, Lord Shion. I know that it wasn't your fault, but I would like more information as to who is behind this."

Inuyasha had excused himself to see how Kikyo was even though Souta was there too, while Sesshomaru had stayed with his father. He thought over what he had heard in Okumae and Kagome short conversation after the attack. Who was back? Nothing of the demons' bodies had been left after Okumae's attack and Matsu's had strangly dissappeared, along with any of his blood that had been spilled. Okumae walked into Shion's study where they were meeting and bowed.

"My lord, the demons that attacked today were identical to those who intruded the night of the ball. They had no memory or mind, for that matter, and they were partially made of some dark magic. The ones at the ball were most likely scouts rather than ones who attacked, but they were all reanimated slaves."

"Reanimation?" Shion's brow creased into a frown. Sesshomaru snorted quietly in disgust and Inutashio questioned Okumae again. "What information did you gain from that Matsu that made you go into bloodlust?" Okumae looked at him and Shion at the same time. Sesshomaru noticed her stiffen at his father's question, but he had to admit that he too was curious to that as well. Okumae spat out two words as if they were dung.

"_General Yukio_."

* * *

Kikyo watched Inuyasha pace up and down the sitting room that they were in. He had been pacing for the past half-hour while his and her father and his half-brother had been going over what had happened back during the hunt-gone-to-heck. She put down her book that she was reading and grabbed his hand as he pasted by again and motioned him to sit down next to her. "Inuyasha, you'll wear down the carpet if you keep pacing like that. Come on, sit down."

Inuyasha sighed as he complied, but he still felt agitated. "I'm sorry, Kikyo, about your arm. I should have seen that bastard com-"

Kikyo slapped his arm. "Oh, will you stop apologising about my arm, already. That's the sixteenth time you have apologised in the past half hour. It's just a flesh wound, I'll be fine." She looked over at a tall clock and sighed. "I wonder what Father is going to do about this. Maybe he'll postpone this arrangment because of this attack." she said hopefully. Inuyasha's ears went up, but then went back down on his head.

"Or he could speed it up and make you marry my bastard, half-brother sooner. Argh! I need to do something! I can't take it just sitting around feeling helpless." he stood back up and resumed his pacing. Souta walked into the room with his friend Shippo, who was a servant in the castle ever since his parents had died and Kagome had begged her father to let him stay. He went over to his sister and sat down next to her. "Kikyo, I want to ask if you're okay?" Kikyo sighed and nodded. Honestly, did she really need all this pity. She was find! She looked at Souta who was slouching, looking degected. "Souta, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's just...you all were pretty cool out there. Especially you, Inuyasha! You were awesome with that huge sword of yours!" he looked up a Inuyasha with admaration in his eyes. Inuyasha had always been his hero, then he sighed again. "I was pretty useless back there though. I don't know how to fight or anything. I'm just good at sports."

Shippo patted his friend on the back with a small paw-like hand. "Don't worry. I would get scared too it a bunch of demons tried to kill me." Shippo's red head popped up and looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha! Could you teach us? You know, the basics of fighting so if this happened again Souta wouldn't feel so useless." Inuyasha looked at Shippo. "Wait, why do you want me to teach both of you? Last time I checked, you were an assitiant at the laundry."

Shippo blushed and scuffed his foot against the floor. "Well, Kikyo and Kagome have Okumae for their bodyguard and they were friends when they were little. And I want to be of more importance to this family than just making their clothes look good. Especially after all that they have done for me and Okumae's usually busy so I have never gotten around to asking her. Besides, you totally know how to kick butt, so can you teach us?" Shippo speach sounded like he had been preparing it for a long time. Inuyasha didn't really know what to say.

Kikyo smiled and clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea, Inuyasha. It'll give you something to do in the meantime. Besides, I owe Shippo for the whole pink fiasco. Come on, we'll all go down to the dojo. I think that's where Kagome is right now, so we can let her know about this."

Inuyasha shrugged and grinned. "Alright, twerps. But don't expect me to go easy on you." They headed to the dojo, Souta and Shippo talking happily oblivious as to how Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing closer than necessary. Inuyasha whispered in Kikyo's ear. "I'm not giving up. I don't care what I have to do, but I won't give up on you." Kikyo smiled and was about to reply when Kagura limped out of her room as they passed.

"Where is Sesshomaru? I heard he was attacked! Is he alright? I have to see him." she whined. An oily voice spoke out from behind her. "Kagura, that's quite enough of that." Naraku Onigumo slide around the doorway and out into the hall. He bowed to Kikyo, Souta and Inuyasha. His pale handsome face showed questionable concern as he inquired to Kikyo. "I heard you were wounded during the attack this morning. I hope you are feeling all right." Kikyo refrained from groaning. She wasn't dieing, people! Stop asking. Still she smiled fakely and nodded. "Yes, I was hurt, but Inuyasha was sure to kill the demon that did it. It is only a flesh wound and I am quite recovered. As to Sesshomaru, he came out of the scurmish without a scratch and is currently in conference with my father and his with Okumae, so he isn't to be desturbed for a while. Now if you will excuse us, we have somewhere to be. Good day, Naraku, Kagura."

Naraku bowed to them and nodded to Kagura, who did too with a look of disgust. When they left, they went back into Kagura's room where she immmediatly began ranting again. "I won't have it. I want Sesshomaru and I will have him. I won't let some human wench entice him away from me. That Kikyo isn't as perfect as everyone thinks she is."

Naraku looked thoughtfully at the door. "I do not think that Kikyo is the one that you have to worry about. If you had actually paid attention, you would have noticed how she and the half-breed, Inuyasha were standing closer than necassary. If there is to be a marriage between Shion's family and Inutashio's, I do not see Sesshomaru as one who would be forced into anything that he didn't want to. He is very stubborn in that respect."

Kagura rolled her eyes and scoffed as she shut her fan with a snap. "You can not be suggesting that he's been taken in by Kagome. She's such a wild girl and always up to no good."

Naraku chuckled. It was not a very pleasant sound, more like rocks grinding together. "You were the one who told me that Sesshomaru had gone out of his way to ask her to dance. And you heard the wind talking, about how they had been in that tack room together. It is not what I had expected him to be drawn in to, but Kagome's fiery spirit might have him interested. She never was one to be controled. A pity too." he thought out loud.

Kagura growled. "There's no way. I will have him. He's mine!" and with that she swept from the room, forgetting to limp as she did. Naraku mearly walked out of the room and back into his own dark one. Plans within plans. But his would succeed in the end.

* * *

Inutashio stood up at the name of his tratior general. "What do you mean...by that? That cat is long dead from over five years ago." Sesshomaru and Shion were also tense. Okumae's resolve didn't waver and she spoke clearly.

"I saw him in Matsu's mind giving him orders to attack and kill Lord Shion, you and your sons. He also told him to kill Souta since he was of no use to him and to bring back Kagome and Kikyo in chains. It surprised and infuriated me at the thought of him still being alive that I lost focus. I lost control of myself before I could see more." She stopped talking and her nostrils flared as she tried taking deep breaths to keep herself calm, all though, hatred was burning in her indigo eyes.

Inutashio and Sesshomaru were both growling. Sesshomaru, who was angry about the fact that the traitor general was still breathing, was also angry at what his intentions had been. "_Disgusting vermin. He dare think that pathetic reanimated corpses would be enough to bring down this Sesshomaru? He will suffer slowly by my hand before he dies for what he had tried to do."_

_"He wanted to have Kagome dragged back in chains! Give me his blood!" _his beast roared. Sesshomaru growled in agreement until he realized what he was thinking. Why was he bothered by this? She was an insolent wench that was beneath his notice. If it wasn't for her challenging him, he would never be thinking of her.

_"You felt her powers this morning. She's powerful enough to vaporize you, you idiot! You cannot say that THAT is beneath your notice."_ his beast pointed out to him. And unfortunatly, it was right.

_"She is powerful, but steps over her place. She is not this Sesshomaru's equal and has insulted without second thought and will be punished." _He stated with finality.

His beast huffed. "_If you would let me take over..."_

Sesshomaru chained his beast into the back of his mind, ignoring its protests, again. "_After your comment in the tack room. NO.'"_ He stood up and nodded to his father. "I am off to practice my swordplay, Father." and he left the room, once again finding himself thinking about Kagome.

* * *

**Alright! Two chapters in two days! Weekends rule! Confrontation between Kagome and Sesshomaru next AND a little more Kik/Inu and Sango/Miroku. More fight scenes too. I LOVE ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, THANK YOU!!!. Hope you guys like surprises, because I'M GOING TO BE EVIL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYE!**

**I own nothing. WHAAAA!!!**

**Enjoy and Review.**

**KZ**


	7. Chapter 6: all's fair in love and war

**Dungeons and Demons**

Chapter 6: all's fair in love and war

Sesshomaru walked the dojo, hoping for some peace and quiet in order to be able to practice off some of his frustrations, only to find that his half-brother, Shion's two daughters and son and a small, youkia fox kit who was with them, had seemed to have the same idea. Kagome and Inuyasha were sparing each other in the middle of the floor, demonstrating to Souta and Shippo, while Kikyo was just outside with bow and arrows target practicing. Sesshomaru's attention focused on Kagome. She and Inuyasha both had wooden katanas, but her fighting style was different than anything that he had seen before. She never stayed in one place, constantly jumping in the air to perform skillful acrobatics in the air while changing directions in midair while also involving her own body by jabbing, kicking or punching Inuyasha in the joints or pressure points of his body. He watched as she skillfully switched the katana from her right to left hand and blocked one of Inuyasha's strikes, bringing to point of her sword down hard on his foot, she butted him under the chin with the hilt of her sword as he hesitated for a second in shock and effectivally floored him by stepping on his foot and swung at him, making him lose his balance and she stood triumphantly over him.

Sesshomaru's beast growled in approval. "_She is very skilled in fighting."_ Sesshomaru dismissed his beast's comment and instead turned his attention to Inuyasha who was eyeing him hotly. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned toward him too and once again, that strange shifting started in his chest. Sesshomaru almost growled in irritation; he didn't know what this feeling was and he didn't like not knowing anything. He turned away from Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru wants nothing from the likes of you." He heard Inuyasha's growl at his back as he headed for an empty space away from them and heard Kikyo talking to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please. Maybe we can teach Souta and Shippo some other time." She put her hand on his arm. "Come out to the gardens with us; we could all use a little fresh air." Inuyasha and she left with Souta and the fox kit, leaving him and Kagome alone in the dojo. He looked back at her. Kagome was currently ignoring him, focusing instead on going through her drills with her wooden katana. He too started going through his drills, but his attention was on her. As he watched Kagome, the strange shifting returned. He concentrated on it, trying to figure out what the heck it was. It wasn't painfull, it seemed as though it was _pulling_ him...towards Kagome. He growled attracting Kagome's attention who looked over her shoulder at him.

"What are you growling about? Did your sword offend you in some way?" she commented. She ducked and backflipped away when Sesshomaru was in front of her with a burst of youkia speed. Swinging his blade, he cut clean through the wooden katana in her hand with a _crack. _He was growling at her now; for whatever she had done to him that was causing this unwelcome feeling to stir in him that he wasn't able to control. It infuriated him no end that his promise to keep this wench from ever getting through to his control AGAIN was failing. He brandished his sword at her and she grabbed hers from the rack.

"What the heck was that for?" Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he advanced on her. "This Sesshomaru has warned you about antagonizing me and this Sesshomaru does not make empty threats, wench." He collected himself for a pounce. "_This Sesshomaru will overpower this wench. She will be taught a lesson one way or another."_ he thought to himself.

Kagome had her back to one of the walls of the dojo. She saw Sesshomaru tense, then charge before she could blink. Luckily, Kagome was prepared. She was much shorter than Sesshomaru and ducked under his sword arm, jabbing him in the armpit as she passed; he swung his sword back around; she backflipped over it and swipped at his chest. His sword clashed with hers, but she didn't fight the pressure that he applied. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru possessed greater physical strength that she did, but she was lighter; and more creative. She twisted her sword around in her hand, spinning it around his so that his sword continued in its swing and she brought her blade up towards his face. Sesshomaru pulled back, her blade narrowly missing and she jumped up. He brought his sword back up and it collided with hers with a _clang; _she twisted around the blade and swung hers at his sword hand and succeded in nicking it before landing.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to get flecked with red. NO ONE, demon or otherwise had ever bested him in a fight, with the exception of his father, but this human wench had drawn the first blood! She was still backed against the wall, and he charged. He locked swords with her, but she bended back, down and around in a smooth gliding motion, her other hand on his chest as she used his own momentom and threw him into the wall; with a speed only a demon as powerful as him could possess, he twisted around and pushed off the wall with his feet, straight into Kagome. She gasped as the wind was knocked out from her as she hit the floor; the impact of Sesshomaru bowling into her knocked her sword out of her hand and it skitted away across the dojo.

Sesshomaru had his left hand on her shoulder and his sword at her throat. He relished his moment of victory as she looked up defiantly at him and snarled in her face. "I do not loose to anyone, wench."

Anger flashing in her eyes, Kagome growled back at him. "Don't underestimate **ME**... _Lord_ Sesshomaru." The edge of a knife made itself known at his lower chest; looking down, he saw the dagger that she was holding to his ribs. They stayed in this stalemate for several seconds before he released Kagome. She immediatly got up and turned to pick up her sword. "I meant what I said earlier this morning, Sesshomaru..."

He interupted her. "Whatever grudge that you have against this Sesshomaru is of no matter or importance."

Kagome whirled around, forgetting her sword as she stalked back to him. "I hold no _grudge, _as you put it, against you as a person. I couldn't care less about you, but I stand against everything that you are here _for._ This stupid arrangment; while you may roll over and accept it just because your father wishes it for whatever reason, I will **NOT** accept, in fact, I will die before I stand by and watch my sister be forced into a fate worse than death because you couldn't control your subjects!"

Her words shocked Sesshomaru into action. His hand shot out; grabbing her by the neck, he lifted her a foot off of the floor. "You dare to insult me is such a way, mortal. I should kill you for you impudence."

Her hands grasped his arm, but her intense gaze didn't waver one bit. "Even if it kills me, I will do what it takes to ensure the happiness that Kikyo deserves and I will not fail. I have someone to protect so NOTHING and NO ONE, not even my own father, is going to stop me!"

Sesshomaru stood still, stunned. Kagome's words reverberated in his head.

_Flashback:_

_He stood by the ocean, the wind was tugging at his hair. In front of him, his father, Inutashio, stood with his back to him, looking out at the ocean. Sesshomaru decided that the silence had streched on long enough._

_"Father, why do you morn for the death of a human wench? It doesn't make sense to me." _

_Inutashio turned around to his son. Grief and sorrow were in his eyes as he replied. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" _

_His father's words confused him. He repeated them as if they would suddenly give him their meaning. "Someone to protect?" _

_Inutashio continued. "Someone whom you would give your life to ensure their well-being and happiness and expect nothing in return?" Sesshomaru's brow creased. He didn't like or understand why his father was talking of such nonsense. Why would he give up his own life for someone and get nothing in return? He told his answer truthfully, "No." It was obviously not what his father had wanted to hear. His eyes took in a sad look as he stared at him and for the first time in a long time, he felt guilt, but he continued to speak. "Why would I waste my time protecting someone? What foolishness are you talking about, Father?"_

_Inutashio turned back to the ocean. "Love is not foolishness to those who have it, even for a short time." _

_Sesshomaru snorted softly. "You claim to possess such a sentimentality with that human wench. Is it bad enough that you have had a half-breed son by her?" His father's shoulders stiffened and his reply was tight. __"When you find love, Sesshomaru, then you will understand." _

_Sesshomaru turned to leave. "I will not follow in your mistakes, Father." Inutashio did not reply and Sesshomaru did not look back. He walked back to the Western Palace as his father's mornful howls echoed behind him._

_End Flashback_

Kagome watched some sort of emotion flit across Sesshomaru's face after she spoke. Sesshomaru's grip on her neck had loostened slightly, but she was still suspended off of the floor. The skin on his arm was smooth accept for the two magenta stripes on it that felt like crushed velvet and she was able to feel his hard arm muscles shifting underneath his skin. She suddenly became away of an odd fluttery-like feeling in her chest. Whatever it was, it was almost whispering to her. "..._What if he held me to his chest?..." _Kagome wasn't able to think about the absurdity of that particularly disconcerting train of thought because Okumae had been dismissed from the meeting with Shion and Inutashio and walked into the dojo.

She looked blankly at Sesshomaru holding Kagome up by her neck and coughed. Both of them turned to her as she finished clearing her throat. "I strongly advise you release Lady Kagome before I have to."

Sesshomaru just opened his hand and dropped Kagome, who landed on her feet, and his foot **(THE SAME FOOT) **before he walked away from her and passed Okumae, trying to keep from limping and his eyebrow from twitching. When he was out of the dojo, Okumae nodded to Kagome. Immediatly, she began ranting; stomping up and down as she did and clenching her fists.

"Argh! I can not believe him! I was just minding my own buisness when he starts all that growling, then he starts fighting me for asking a question. Okay, so maybe I might have needled him a little much, no, what the heck am I thinking? I think he can handle it! Just because he can't take a verbal prod because he's vocabularily-challenged doesn't give him the right to go all mental on me!" she stopped in front of Okumae. "Well, what did my father say? What's he going to do?"

Sesshomaru had not been out of hearing range and was also interested in the outcome of his father's and Shions meeting. He realised that he could either stay and listen to Okumae's report or go find his father and ask him.

Okumae and Kagome walked out of the dojo and into the gardens and Sesshomaru followed them, why he had chosen to follow them he had no idea and probably did not want an answer. Okumae replied, "At first your father wanted to have the arrangment between Kikyo and Sesshomaru to be sped up." Kagome interrupted. "NO! He can't do that! Didn't you say anything against that?!" Okumae nodded, still strangly calm, Kagome noticed. Normally, if someone had so much as tried to grab her by the neck or any other part of her body, Okumae would have had broken their arm or worse; Okumae continued to relate what had happened in the meeting. "I did point out that Matsu's master had wanted to take out Inutashio and his sons, but had...other plans for Kikyo and you. If Kikyo and Sesshomaru's engagment were to be sped up and announced, it would focus more attention, if not all, onto Kikyo. Inutashio and your father agreed to postpone the arrangment until this mess can be figured out."

Kagome sighed. "Well, that's a relief. The whole postponing part, not the predicament that we have with...Matsu's master." she looked at Okumae, seriously. "It really was HIM; you're sure?" Okumae nodded and her eyes widened slightly when Kagome hugged her. "We'll get him this time, don't worry. Come on." she took Okumae's hand and she allowed herself to be lead into a father, more secluded area of the Eastern Palace gardens.

It was a peaceful spot; surrounded by the roots of a gigantic oak tree. Between two of the biggest roots that came up as tall as Kagome, were three small gravemarkers at the trunk. She and Okumae knelt before it and Kagome made a small prayer. Okumae got back up quickly. "We should leave, this place. It's too nostalgic for me." She looked up at the branches of the oak tree as certain memories came back to her.

_Flashback:_

_Little Okumae sat curled up between the two largest roots. There weren't any gravemarkers there, only several dark blue and some black flowers. She was crying as the tants and insults that the children of the other servants rang in her ears._

_"You're a freak! Why don't you go away?"_

_"Demons aren't supposed to have spiritual powers. Shouldn't you be dead?"_

_"You want to become a bodyguard? What good would you be if you can't even defend yourself?"_

_She sniffed and curled up into an even tighter ball, if that was even possible, covering her pointed ears, unable to stop the flow of tears that streamed down both sides of her face. "Stop it. I'm not worthless or a freak. What have I ever done to you that would make you treat me like this? What did I do wrong?" she spoke out loud to the surrounding trees._

_"Okumae? Are you there?" a soft voice called out from the garden, close by. Little Okumae quickly wipped away her tears and nose and called back. "Yes, Mother, I'm over here." Her mother, Haruna jumped smoothly over the roots and landed by Okumae, her long red hair flowed behind her and a pair of red ears twitched on top of her head and her sky blue eyes showed concern as she saw Okumae. "Mae, What's wrong?" _

_Okumae shook her head. "Nothing, I was just being teased again, but I'm over it." She knew that her face reflected what said, but the gut-wrenching pain that she was experiencing whenever she forcfully shoved down her emotions almost made her cry again. Her mother picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Okumae, they shouldn't do that to you. I will talk to Lord Shion and Lady Midoriko about this." Okumae shook her head again. "No, Mother. They're just scared of me and my sister because we're different. If they can't accept me that's just fine. I don't need their approval or apologies. I'm still going to grow up to be strong, like you and Father."_

_Her mother looked down on her and she couldn't help but smile and hug her back. Her mother gave the best hugs; they always made everything go away and made her feel good. Haruna spoke to her. "Mae, let me tell you something: just because me and your father protect a Lord and Lady doesn't make us strong. Midoriko's new daughter, Kagome, she's just a baby, but we want you to watch over her and protect her, Okay?" _

_Okumae nodded vigorously, then tilted her head. "Thank you, Mother, but why am I being a bodyguard to a baby?"_

_Haruna set Okumae down and they both started to head toward the palace; Okumae easily staying even with her mother. "Because, Mae, it takes the strongest to defend and protect the weakest. And Kagome is only a defensless baby, right now even though Midoriko says that she has spiritual powers, she needs someone to protect her. You said that you wanted to be strong; you are strong, it seems that you just need to prove to yourself how strong you are and protecting someone, anyone, will make you stronger."_

_They walked up through the castle and into the nursery where young Kikyo was with her mother, Lady Midoriko, who was sitting in a chair holding her baby. She smiled warmly at Okumae and held out Kagome. "Here, you can hold her, Little Mae." That's what all the grown ups called her, Mae or Little Mae. She took the bundle from her Lady and looked into a pair of bright sapphire blue eyes. "She has unusual eyes." she said. Midoriko nodded, "Yes, it is different, but that's one of the many things that makes her special. I know that you'll make a great bodyguard and friend for her as she grows up." Midoriko and Kikyo left with Haruna, leaving her behind in the room. A black butterfly flew in through an open window and landed on Okumae's nose, making the baby Kagome laugh and reach for the butterfly, which flew off out of the window again. _

_Okumae watched baby Kagome continue to reach for the butterfly as it flew away and, taking great care not to jolt or bump her, jumped out of the window following the butterfly. It flew right back to the gigantic oak tree and landed on a flower that was growing at the base of the trunk. Okumae sat back down as Kagome watched the butterfly open and close its wings. She smiled at her. "You're different like me, so people will judge you. This is a place where I go to feel safe, away from everyone. I guess, I could make an exception and share it with you if you would like." Little Okumea played with Kagome's hair. "I hope you will accept me and see me for who I am. It would be nice to have someone who accepts me."_

_Kagome grabbed Okumae's finger, looked her straight in the eyes, smiled, and nodded._

_End Flashback_

Kagome stood back up with Okumae. "Let's go then. What's for dinner, do you know?" Okumae sniffed the air. "The deer meat that we got from the last hunt and some vegtables." Kagome looked questioningly at Okumae. "Vegtables? But aren't dog demons supposed to hate those?" Okumae rolled her eyes. "Kikyo." she sighed and Kagome laughed. "Oh, I can't wait!"

When they were far enough away Sesshomaru came down from the tree that he had been in. His beast snickered.

_"So, now you're spying on Kagome."_

_"Shut up about that wench. This Sesshomaru merely wanted an answer and was not willing to wait for it."_

_"Sure, and by the way, 'that wench' just tied you in a match that you started, so you can at least call her by her name. By now you have to admit that she has that much of your...tolerance, I suppose."_

Sesshomaru didn't reply to his beast an it snickered again. "_It sure sucks when I'm right."_ Sesshomaru pushed it back into his mind and it strangly went willingly. He looked down at the three gravemarkers.

**In honor of Haruna, who gave her life protecting Lady Midoriko. Mother of Okumae and Kisamea, Mate of Kaemon, Protector and Valued Friend to Lady Midoriko.**

**In honor of Kaemon, who gave his life protecting Lady Midoriko. Father of Okumae and Kisamae, Mate of Haruna, Protector and Valued Friend to Lord Shion.**

**In memory of Kisamae, who was lost while protecting the Eastern Family. Daughter of Kaemon and Haruna, Twin sister to Okumae and Valued friend and protector to Lady Kikyo.**

Sesshomaru stared at the stone markers of Okumae's family. These were not the real graves of her parents, her knew that and there was no grave for her sister. They were reminders and had Kagome's scent all over them, as if she attended to them very often. He walked back to the palace slowly, not relishing the prospect of having to eat vegtables to be courteous to his hosts. He was still thinking about Kagome.

* * *

Sango walked around a corner with a load of clean clothes for Kikyo and ran into Miroku. She dropped the clothes and helped him up. "Sorry, Miroku, I didn't see you." She stiffened and delivered a hard slap to his left cheek. He just grinned and rubbed his abused face. "Heh, I didn't see that, I mean, you coming either, and you misunderstand my actions, my dear Sango, I was meerly checking to see if you were hurt."

Sango stared him down with one of her famous 'death glares from the bowels of hell' and bent to pick up the fallen clothing, while trying to hide her blushing face. "Right, you can't fool me, you letcherous monk."

Miroku also knelt down to help with the clothes when he looked over Sango's shoulder and a look of surprise and fear flashed across his face when he saw a shadowy figure prepare to swing a sword at her head.

"Sango, WATCH OUT!" He reached for her arm and quickly pulled her behind him, the blade narrowly missing her. He pulled two sutra from his robes and slapped them on the demon, but they passed right through! They did, however, make the demon drop its sword and jump back snarling. Sango snatched up the sword and placed herself back to back to Miroku, looking around.

"There's more, and there's a lot of them!"

* * *

**OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH YEAH! I have updated again! What do you think of my new cliffhanger? I will keep you all on edge as I write the next chapter, Chapter 7: dead shadows & wacko spells. Sooooo, REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Maybe if I get enough, I'll put in a Kag/Sess kiss scene (For all of you hopless romatics, no offence ment, of course.) I AM SO EVIL! Sneak Peaks:**

_...Souta saw the shadow demon raise its sword over his father. Without thinking he grabbed Okumae's dirk from the floor and charged!..._

_...An annoying smirk appeared on his thin lips, "I'm back. Miss me?" Sesshomaru growled as he tried to move..._

_...Okumae turned towards the hallway where the demons had fled. "No one beats me at my own game." Her body wavered and transformed into a shadow that flew over the floor and walls..._

_...Sango, Miroku and Kagura turned and saw five shadow demons advancing on them. Kagura raised her fan. "Dance of Blaces!"..._

_...Shippo looked around, but he was surrounded by scary shadows with swords. One of them raised his to strike at him and held up his hands and cried, "FOXFIRE!"..._

_...Kikyo took a step towards Inuyasha, who was trembling violently, "Inuyasha?" He turned to her. "K-Kikyo...get away...can't control...my body."..._

**That is a lot of sneak peaks. HAVE FUN!**

**With love and insanity,**

**KZ ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: dead shadows & wacko spells

**Dungeons and Demons **

Chapter 7: dead shadows & wacko spells

Kagome sat at the dinner table picking at her food. If she looked to her left, across the table, she would see Sesshomaru looking across the table at Kikyo, or well, glaring at her, like he knew that she was the one who had talked the cook into preparing vegtables for dinner. Instead, she thought about Okumae, who was somewhere in another part of the palace. She was a demon so she didn't need to eat as much as humans did. She had her meals around once a month and didn't eat at the table with them; she would always eat in her room. Kagome wondered how she was. She had seemed a little distance since they had visited her family's graves.

Sesshomaru had stopped glaring at Kikyo and turned his gaze onto Kagome, wondering about what he had heard during her conversation with her bodyguard and then back to her. The more he thought about Kagome, the more he was confused by her. She was so different.

"_So Okumae was right?"_

_"In the respect that she is different, yes."_

_"I'm impressed by her little speech in the dojo, what about you?"_

_"It was...impressive, but brought back unwanted feelings. This Sesshomaru will not allow himself to have such weaknesses."_

_"Sure; how many times have you said that and failed to keep your word? Over and over again because she always somehow manages to get under your skin. You're just afraid of the feelings that she's making you feel because you think that you can't control them, therefore you're trying to control her!"_

_"THIS SESSHOMARU IS AFRAID OF NOTHING!"_

_"You can't fool me, I AM YOU, and I know what you're really feeling because you stuff all of your feelings into the same place in the back of your mind as you put me."_

_"You will speak no more of Kagome. I hold no foolish sentimental feelings for her."_

_"Not that you've noticed, yet."_

Sesshomaru was still staring at Kagome when Inuyasha stood up in his seat suddenly, knocking it over. "KIKYO, BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

Okumae walked around the palace hallways, the light from the torches and lanterns that lined the walls flickered around casting shadows everywhere. She was restless and she could sense it in the air; something was wrong, but what? Her demonic senses weren't picking up on anything, but her instincts were going crazy. She was walking down one of the hallways that led to the dinning hall when she saw what it was. If it hadn't been for her spiritual powers, she might have missed the two demons that were standing outside the doors. They turned around and saw her with blood red eyes. They were completly identical and their figures were clothed entirely in black with swords at their sides; their skin was an unnatural, sickly dark gray.

One of them smirked at her. "You must be the Okumae; the one my master fashioned me and my bretheren after. It's a pleasure to meet you." his voice was like that of snakeskin sliding over dead leaves. The other demon smirked as well and spoke in the same voice as the other one had. "But it seems that he thought too highly of your skills. We are already in the palace and you can not protect everyone at once." He shifted into a shadow and slide under the doorway and Okumae had drawn her dirk and stabbed the other through the chest before he could move to draw his sword.

"I can and will." she said as he disintigrated away into nothing and blasted through the dinning hall doors. She saw Inuyasha jumping out of his chair shouting and the other demon behind Kikyo. She threw her dirk and he screamed as it impaled him in the center of his back, straight through where his heart was. He dissapeared and the dirk landed on the floor. Everyone stood up out of their seats. Inutashio looked at Okumae.

"What is happening, Okumae? How did that demon get into this room without me or my sons sensing them? They have no scent."

All of the men, except Souta drew their swords and Kagome and Kikyo stood up. Okumae had connected to all of her butterfly shigami to see around the entire palace through their connection. "They are a kind of demons who are able to mimic my shadow form; they have gotten past the guards outside and are scattered in groups around the lower parts and ground level of the palace."

Shion and Inutashio nodded to each other. Shion gave his commands to Okumae. "Take Kagome, Kikyo and Souta to a sealed chamber and protect them. We will deal with them." He looked at Kagome who looked like she was going to protest, Okumae beat her to it. "My lord, because these demons are able to copy my shadow form, any seals that I place will have no effect on them. The demons are vunerable to spiritual powers and I know what their weaknesses would be." Shion frowned. "Take care of my children, Okumae. They may fight."

Okumae nodded but not before warning Shion and Inutashio and Sesshomaru as they left. "They will be weakest in the light and if you stab them in their shadows, it will kill them." They left, but Inuyasha stayed with Kikyo. "I'm not going to let anything happen. Where's a place that we can defend ourselves the best in this place?"

Kikyo pointed out and to the right, the opposite way that their fathers and Sesshomaru had gone. "The Chamber of Candles. It's the room where we go to pray and meditate. It's right near the gardens but only has one door and is always lit with hundreds of candles. We can gather all of the servants and get them there for safety. Come on!"

Souta had picked up Okumae's dirk that was on the floor and had hidden it in his belt. He ran out with it, but stopped when they turned the corner to the right. Looking to the left, he couldn't see his father. Gripping the hilt of the dirk, which looked like a sword on him, he made up his mind and ran to the left.

"_I can prove how brave I am. This is my chance. All I have to do is find Shippo and we can go help Father."_

_

* * *

_

Shippo was running through the hallways too. He had no clue what was going on, but his demon instincts were making the fur on his tail stand on end. He had to find Souta and warn him. He turned a corner and stopped. In front of him were five scary shadowy-like demons with gray skin and red eyes. He turned around to run away, but more had come up behind him. Shippo looked around, but he was surrounded by scary shadows with swords. One of them raised his to strike at him and he held up his hands and cried, "FOXFIRE!"

His Foxfire had never worked before, but bluey-green fire came pouring out of the palms of his hands. The demons screamed as the fire came in contact with them and they evaporated. Shippo fell down on the floor panting as the demons swords clattered to the ground before crumbling into dust. He gulped and stood shakily back up.

"Shippo!" He jumped with a sqeak of fright when some one called his name behind him and turned around only to see Souta running towards him. "S-Souta! I'm so glad you're okay!" Souta patted him on the back. "That was amazing! You got your Foxfire to work this time. My father went this way with Lord Inutashio and Sesshomaru; did you see them?" Shippo shook his head, but Souta motioned him forwards. "We can help them. This is our chance to prove how brave we are." Shippo was about to object and suggest that they find someplace safe when he remembered his dream to become Souta's bodyguard. Souta ran ahead of him. "W-Wait, Souta! I'm coming."

They ran passing several servants who they told to go to the Chamber of Candles for safety. They finally caught up to Lord Inutashio and Sesshomaru and Lord Shion in a the Main Ball room. They stopped in the doorway of the immense cathedral and stared at them in awe for a moment. Sesshomaru's light whip flew around, slicing accuratly through his enemies as was Inutashio, but his light whip had three strips running from the tips of his claws and although Shion was did not possess strong spiritual powers of a monk or the gracefullness of a demon with a blade, he had enough to cover his sword in it and was cutting through the demons with deadly skill for a human.

He shouted out his challenge as he fought. "No one attacks me and my family on my own lands, in my own home. NO ONE!" The three men stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder when the shadow demons pulled back to one wall, then the ones in the middle parted and one from the dead stepped through. Souta stiffled a gasp and pulled Shippo behind a wall hanging as Inutashio growled low. "Matsu. You dare to show your worthless hide here."

Matsu shouldered his gray sword. "I'm happy to be back. After Shion's little guarddog killed me, my master just brought me back. And he was very interested in, Okumae is it, her little ability and decided to make this little surprise for you. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am."

He pointed his sword towards them and the demons charged again. Inutashio cleaved the first seven and lunged for Matsu. He drew his sword and clashed with him, driving Matsu staggering back several steps. Sesshomaru swung his whip around as he tried to get to his father, but Matsu activated his sword's power and a cloud of gray smoke enveloped Inutashio. He coughed and shut his eyes as pain spread through his head. Matsu raised his sword, but Shion saw his friend in trouble and in a desperate burst of power, swung his sword, sending a disc of spiritual power at him and it collided with Matsu's sword hand. Matsu screamed and dropped his now broken sword and held his badly blistered hand to his chest. He ran out of the room as Sesshomaru reached his father, who almost fell on to the floor.

"Get him. I will be fine, Sesshomaru." Inutashio shook his head and readied his sword. "Shion and I will deal with the rest of these vermin. Don't let that rat get away."

"Father." Sesshomaru replied and ran after Matsu. Inutashio shook his head again, trying to get rid or the lancing pain that was pounding inside it. He had inhailed too much of that mist and it was affecting his eye sight and his movements where slower than before.

Shippo and Souta were peeking out from behind the wall hanging when a demon saw them. He ran at them, sword raised. Shippo raised his hands again. "Foxfire!" A plume of fire that he released was smaller that the first one he had released before; it flew up into the demon's face. His scream was muffled as he held his hands to his burnt face and Souta rushed forward and jabbed forward with Okumae's dirk into the demon's stomach. It wrenched back, pulling the dirk out of Souta's hand and fell on his back and disintegarated. Souta stood still, the shock and realization that he had just killed someone racing through his mind. His hands felt cold and he started trembling. Then, in the corner of his eye he saw his father, who was weakened from the blast of spiritual energy that he had released to save Inutashio, got slashed across the left shoulder by one of the few remaining shadow demons from behind. He fell and Souta saw the shadow demon raise his sword over his father. Without thinking he grabbed Okumae's dirk from the floor and charged!

He jumped onto the demon's back and stabbed the dirk deep between its shoulder blades. The demon arched back with a grunt, throwing Souta off as it fell onto its side and disintegrated. Inutashio finished off the last three demons and steadied himself. His head was still pounding and he was panting; the strange mist was affecting his hearing now, but he turned when he heard Souta calling his father's name.

"Father! Father! It's me, Souta. Come on, please say something." Inutashio went over to the boy who was trying to stop the blood from flowing out of Shion's back. Shippo came over too and Souta looked up into Inutashio's face. "He's going to be okay, right? I'm sorry I didn't stay with my sisters and Okumae, but I just wanted...to show how brave I was, that I was of some use in a fight. Why isn't he saying anything?"

Inutashio ripped open Shion's shirt and, using a very small amount of his poison which was not enought to hurt or kill Shion, he melted the skin on his back where the wound was together. "Your father will be fine, he has just lost a lot of blood. It is fortunate that you were here when you were, or worse could have happened." He picked up his old friend, who was starting to get pale and was breathing heavily. "We must get your father, you and your friend to a safe place."

Shippo pipped up. "The Chamber of Candles is a good place. It's a stone room and is full of light." Souta continued. "That's were Kikyo and Inuyasha are headed with Kagome and Okumae. I-I'll show you where it is." He gasped as he was swung up onto Inutashio's shoulders. "Just tell me the directions, we don't have much time with this." Shippo grabbed onto Inutashio's tail as he ran out of the Main Ball room.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were fighting on one of the lower levels and trying to get away from a group of demons. Sango stabbed another shadow and he fell. Miroku kept throwing sutras, but the demons jumped out of the way to avoid them. He stopped and started using his staff. "Where did all of these demons come from?" he asked Sango who tried to punch a demon, but her hand pasted right through like it would smoke.

"I don't know. They don't seem to be solid creatures, but you can kill them with their own weapons. Let's get out of here, we've got to warn Lady Kikyo if they haven't already started attacking her."

They raced down a hallway and almost ran into Kagura. "What is going on?! The wind keeps saying 'Danger! Shadows are attacking!' Where are these 'shadows'" Sango, Miroku and Kagura turned and saw five shadow demons advancing on them. Kagura raised her fan. "Dance of Blades!" Her wind blades passed right through the demons without harming them, but the wind from her attack blew out all of the torches and lanterns in the hallway. The demons chuckled and pressed themselves into the dark walls, melting onto them. They flew along the wall and touched the shadows of several vases that were on a table in the hallway. The vases seemed to float in mid air then hurl towards them. Kagura ducked one, "Why didn't my attack have any effect on those, things?" As Sango and Miroku dodged, three of demons emerged from the wall and attacked one to each of them. Sango tried to explain as she struggled against her opponent's sword.

"They are some kind of shadow demons. You can't harm them through the bodily means." Miroku blocked a strike from the demon who swung at him again, but he knocked the sword out of his hand with his staff. He was about to bring his staff back down when it felt like it was stuck in air. He looked down and saw one of the shadow demon had flown onto the floor and was holding his staff's shadow in place so that it wouldn't budge. The demon in front of him raised his claws to strike him down, but Kagura picked up the fallen sword awkwardly and stabbed a shadow on the wall. The demon screamed and vanished along with his sword. Sango finished off the other four, by following her example and Kagura huffed. "If you can't kill them in the body, then stab the shadow. You said they were _shadow_ demons."

Sango and Miroku sweatdropped, wondering how Kagura could have thought of something so smart.

"We should find Okumae, she should know what's going on." Kagura huffed, but followed them.

* * *

Okumae opened the door to the Chamber of Candles. She looked back at the people who were following her. "Alright, we have come to the safety of the Chamber of Candles as Lord Shion instructed us to, now we can either stay here, or go back out to find the rest of the servants and bring them here to keep them safe."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and tossed one of the bows and a quiver of arrows that were in the Chamber to Kagome and grabbed some for herself. "Do you really have to ask. Inuyasha, you and I will take the upper levels where Okumae said there were more servants and demons." They left and Kagome turned to Okumae. Okumae took off a necklace from around her neck that had the same symbol that was on her forehead and placed in around Kagome's neck. Kagome looked confused. "Uh, Okumea, this is..."

"I know, you don't need my help to finish off these demons. You are a lot stronger than any of us." Kagome looked at Okumae. "What are you going to do?" Okumae turned towards the hallway where the demons had fled. "No one beats me at my own game." Her body wavered and transformed into a shadow that flew ove the floor and walls before dissappearing. Kagome smiled. "_Those demons don't know what their up against. Okumae sure looked downright pissed." _She motioned to several guard and servants who were coming towards her. "Get in here, it's safe from the demons that have gotten in here. Guards, protect everyone that gets in here. Don't worry, this won't take long."

She started running, but stopped when she saw Matsu's running figure in the gardens and he was being followed by Sesshomaru. Kagome frowned and growled as she went to follow them. "Some people should just die and remain dead."

* * *

Sesshomaru finally out ran Matsu and cornered him in a wall-secluded alcove filled with trees and flowers. Matsu tried to jump over the wall, but Sesshomaru's whip lashed out and wrapped around his leg; cutting it deeply. Sesshomaru stood over the fallen Matsu who spat at him "Even if you kill me, I'll just be brought back, _Lord _Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru held out his hand and summoned his poison claws, "This Sesshomaru will make so that there will be nothing left of your foul hide to bring back. Die." Matsu gave a grotesque moan as his body was drenched and melted in Sesshomaru's sakura-scented poison. All that was left was a large patch of withering dead grass and bare dirt.

Sesshomaru spun around on his heel, then his body froze. He couldn't move. He growled dangerously through gritted teeth when he looked through the corners of his eyes behind him and saw Matsu, or what looked like Matsu's shadow, sliding over his own. How he was doing this, he didn't know, but if there was one thing that he loathed with a passion, it was being controlled. Matsu's shadow looked back at where his body had been and back to him, an annoying smirk appeared on his thin lips. "I'm back. Miss me?" Sesshomaru growled as he tried to move to rip this insufferable wretch's throat out.

Matsu raised his hand and Sesshomaru resisted, making Matsu try harder until it did the same. "Still stubborn. Interesting little trick, eh? When Okumae lost control back on the cliff top, she accidentally let the smallest of glimpses of one of her powers slip out of her mind that I was able to catch...before she ripped my head off." He frowned, displeased with the memory, but brushed it off to toy more with Sesshomaru. "It was hard, but my master's genious was able to copy this Shadow Casting trick to me. It reduces even the strongest of youkia into mere puppets that mimic my movements as you see."

Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red. "No one controls this Sesshomaru, fool." He released his increadible demonic aura. It pushed forcefully against Matsu's hold on him, straining it to contain it until it almost broke. Matsu focused harder and Sesshomaru push to release more. "It's no use, Sesshomaru." Matsu spoke, a trail of sweat slid down his face. "You can not keep exerting this much of your youki for long and when you run out of..."

A blinding flash of light pink hissed past Sesshomaru and a Sacred Arrow was embedded straight through Matsu's throat. His eyes rolled up as the shadow that what was left of him was purified. The Shadow Casting hold was released from Sesshomaru who breathed heavily, and he dug his sword into the ground to keep himself from falling over; it took a lot of energy to release his aura while still remaining in control of his beast and keeping from transformating at the same time. Kagome ran into the alcove and looked at him then to where her blackened arrow was lying on the ground. "Well, what are you waiting for? Now that I've taken care of Matsu for now, we have to get back to the palace to help out-" She yelped as Sesshomaru collapsed onto her. She dropped her bow and struggled under his weight. _"Geez, this guy weighs a ton!"_ She half dragged, half carried him a short way to the wall by the door, since she wasn't strong enough to carry him all the way back to the Chamber of Candles in the palace.

Proping him up into a sitting position, she turned to get up. "You're more trouble than your worth," she muttered under her breath. "you know tha-GAH!" an arm snaked around her waist and pinned her arms to her sides as she was pulled back into Sesshomaru's lap. Kagome looked up in shock; the whites of Sesshomaru's eyes were completely blood red with blue instead of gold eyes in the middle staring straight into her own eyes. She was too shocked at the moment to struggle or shout in his face for a few seconds and when she finally summed up the nerve to, a low rumbling vibrated in his chest and her mind spun in confusion when he used his arm around her waist to pull her up and hold her to his rock hard chest, his other hand coming up behind to hold the back of her head as he buried his nose in her hair and he began to sniff her. Kagome's brain was working on overload and she felt butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach. "_WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?!?!" _she screamed mentally and started to struggle a little, trying to free her arms. "S-Sesshoumaru?" A loud warning growl erupted from his throat and she froze; he continued to nuzzle his way up her neck and under her jaw. The growl that he had made moments before tappered off into something a little more gentler; almost like a cat.

"_Is he...PURRING?! WHAT'S MAKING HIM ACT SO STRANGE?! I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"_ Kagome struggled to get loose and Sesshomaru growled again and this time she growled back, finally managing to free one of her arms and pushed against his chest. "Oh, don't you start! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO, YOU BIG J-**MMPH!"**

* * *

While Sesshomaru had been persuing Matsu, Kikyo and Inuyasha were persuing the remaining shadow demons that were scattered through the palace. They finally cornered the last of the survivors in an elegant sitting room and closed in on them. There were about two dozen in all, they hissed at them as they shuffled around the end of the room. Inuyasha brandished his sword. "Feh, well? Are all going to stand there all night? 'Cause I've got plenty of time."

One of them growled at him. "You can not hope to defeat us, half-breed." Inuyasha just scoffed. "Stop wasting your breath. I'm getting tired of talking to you weaklings. Prepare to die!" He charged forward and Kikyo fired arrow after arrow at the demons who scattered, the slower ones were cut down by Tetsusiaga. A demon shifted into shadow form and tried to touch Kikyo's shadow, but her spiritual powers reacted and he wrenched his hand away as if he had been burned and solidified, snarling, only to be purified by an arrow a second later. Inuyasha quickly cut down the last two and sheathed his sword.

"Well that's the last of them." Kikyo shouldered her bow. "We should find Okumae and check with her to be sure. Right now, let's go back to the Chamber of Candles." she took a step towards the door when Inuyasha let out a growl and she heard Tetsusiaga clatter to the floor behind her. Turning around Kikyo took a step towards Inuyasha who was shaking violently. "Inuyasha?" He turned to her. "K-Kikyo...get away...can't control...my body." Dry laughter echoed around them.

"You have no hope of defeating me, little priestess. Will you hurt your friend before he hurts you?" Kikyo dodged to the side, Inuyasha's claws narrowly missed her head. He was still shaking. "Kikyo...I don't know...what's happening to me...get away!" Kikyo shook her head. "No, Inuyasha!" She jumped away again as Inuyasha eyes started to bleed red; without Tetsusiaga, his demon blood was surfacing in an attempt to force away the demon's control. He picked up and threw a chair at her; it caught her arm and she rolled away. She gritted her teeth. "_How the heck am I supposed to fight in this dress?"_ She looked around the room for something that might help her. Her eyes rested on Tetsusiaga, of course! She strung her bow and knocked an arrow to it, pointing it towards Inuyasha. The demon's voice sounded again.

"You will kill your friend?" he goaded. Kikyo remembered Okumae's words about these demons weaknesses and she aimed lower and shot Inuyasha's shadow. Inuyasha grunted and blood started to flow from his shoulder. The demon spoke again, but his words were forced and painful. "You see, little priestess? You cannot kill me and without also killing your friend. What will you do now?" Inuyasha's hand moved with the shadow on the floor as it pulled the arrow out of its shoulder. It failed to notice Kikyo run over quickly and grab Tetsusiaga off the floor and didn't react fast enough when she jabbed Inuyasha in the chest with it.

Tetsusiaga pulsed angrily against Inuyasha and the demons screamed as its sheath rejected his control. He left Inuyasha's shadow and rose back up from the floor; Inuyasha drew his sword and cleaved his head off with one swing. He turned back to Kikyo. "Thanks a lot, are you-"

She cut him off. "I'm fine don't ask!" she grabbed his hand and they saw Inutashio with Souta on his back and Shippo clinging to his tail. He was holding Shiron. "Father!" Kikyo cried. She ran towards them and placed her hands on his arm. His skin was hot and feverish, with sweat dotting his brow and soaking his clothes. Inutashio looked grim, he was worried for his friend and the mist's effects were not wearing off or going away at all for him. "Your father will be okay, Lady Kikyo. How far are we from this Chamber of Candles?"

Kikyo was trying to keep tears from pooling in her eyes as she nodded. "Down this way."

* * *

When Sesshomaru had collapsed from exhastion, his brain had gone into a sort of reboot mode, which ment that his beast woke up first and was the primary conscience as an instinctual caution. His beast smelled Kagome's scent and saw her kneeling right next to him. "You're more trouble than you're worth." He heard her mumble as she made to get up.

"_Mine!" _his beast said and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. Her devine scent drifted into his nose and he looked down at her and into her eyes. Their sapphire blue depths drew him in, sparkling and he felt himself drowning as he gazed deeper into those enticing blue orbs. She shifted slightly and he groaned as a gush of her scent washed over him. He pulled her closer to himself, burying his nose in her silky hair, inhailing deeply; letting himself get lost in her, he absently let his arm around her waist wander up her back, burning her figure into his memory. She started to struggle against him. He wouldn't have it. "_NO. I won't let her go. She will be mine!"_ He growled at her and she stopped; he raised his head, slowly brushing his nose against the soft skin of her neck and nuzzled her jaw. The now familiar shifting feeling was changing into something more; almost overpowering in its urge, he found himself wanting to kiss her, mark her and fullfil his question from this morning about how her blood tasted. He started purring with out knowing it, until Kagome made it known by struggling again.

He growled again at her to stop. Her human sense may not be able to detect it, but her scent was becoming heady, arousal was mixing in with her natural scent and whenever she moved, he had to keep himself from taking her then and there. She responded to his warning growl in a very unexpected way. She growled back very realistically and started shouting at him as she pushed her small hand against his chest. "Oh, don't you start! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO, YOU BIG J-**MMPH!" **He quickly brought his head down and captured her lips in his own. Holding her head in place with his hand behind it as he pressed. The shifting feeling exploded inside him, racing thorugh his body and his mind was swept away as he leaned in, pushing her head forward to deepen the kiss and taste more. _"Delicious." _his beast purred, silently congradulating himself on shuting her up.

* * *

Sesshomaru's warm lips were suddenly covering hers and something inside her chest burst and flowed through her. She moaned, her eyes rolled back and her mind stopped working coharently and Sesshomaru's hand, that was behind her head, pushed it gently forward, deepening the kiss. Kagome's body was relaxed, her arm encircled around Sesshomaru's neck although her thoughts weren't making any sense. There was a sharp sting in her lower lip when Sesshomaru nipped at it; she gasped and almost died when he slipped his tounge between her teeth and explored her mouth. Without thinking her own tounge met with his to push it out. A growl rumbled deep in his chest and he attacked her tounge with his. The kiss became heated and passionate as they fought for dominace. Sesshomaru beat Kagome's tounge back but she bit down hard on his. She smirked triumphantly only moaned in the back of her throat as Sesshomaru started licking his way down her neck. Her skin heated up and shivers shot down her back as he drew moist patterns across her sensitive skin and scrapped her teasingly with his fangs. He sucked on her pulse where her neck meet her shoulder.

It was too much for Kagome's mind to take in all at once, so she did what anyone would have done in her situation. She fainted.

Meanwhile, as Sesshomaru stopped and seemed to regain his control, someone stared wide-eyed in shock at them.

* * *

Okumae had taken out her anger on the first few shadow demons that she had encountered. Unlike them, when she was in her shadow form, nothing could harm her; she was invincible, the very essence of what darkness, fear and nightmares were made from. She reached out to all of the shigami butterflies that she had around the palace and had them all turn into her humanoid form. The demons were wiped out in a matter of hours and she knew exactly whenever one of her shigami killed another. There was one who took something and was running into the gardens; attempting to escape. She used her Shadow Casting ability and ran himself through with his own sword before disappearing into nothing. Okumae picked up what he had taken, when she saw what it was, she stood rooted to the spot. It was her twin sister's hairbrush.

Red flecked at her eyes, but a soft breeze brought Kagome's scent with it to her. She turned and ran towards a small alcove garden where it was coming from. Sesshomaru's and that Matsu's scents were coming from the garden too, but Matsu's was fading. She jumped over the walls and landed silently in a tree. What she saw had her both wanting to cry, barf and hit something. Sesshomaru had Kagome in his lap and was **_KISSING HER!_** She stared until she saw Kagome's body go limp and realized that she had fallen unconscience. She sighed and closed her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose.

_"Of all the things that HAD to happen...of all the things that they could have been doing while there were demons attacking the palace...they were **kissing?!** Of all the things that I just **didn't **want to know."_ She thought to herself. She focused her spiritual powers and saw the spell that Kikyo had placed on them. She had not thought much of it, since it had seemed that its power was diwindling away, but now...it was...gone! She groaned and smacked her forehead as she remembered a certain detail from the volume that she had read about the spell from.

The spell that Kikyo had used was a branched of version from the original, where both of the participants were the ones that tied their hair together and did the chant. The one that allowed a family member to do the exchange was adapted later, in case one of the participants was injured or in a coma. It was used so that the injured person would be able to support the other if they needed help or extra power, which was why it allowed the priestesses to keep their powers; to be able to heal their husbands. But in Kagome and Sesshomaru's case, the combination of trying to bond a demon of Sesshomaru's caliber and a miko of Kagome's power, had seemed to bend the spell into something entirely different! By some wacko chance, it had changed the spell so that it had been holding itself back from doing what it was originally supposed to do and instead had only awakened the feelings inside of them.

They were falling in love by themselves! Okumae gulped and took a deep breath. _"How to explain this to...them."_ She looked down at Sesshomaru who had seemed to be recovered from whatever he had been suffering from and had gotten his inner beast back under control and was staring a Kagome, who was still in his lap. Okumae shook her head and jumped away back to the palace. "_I'm a bodyguard, not a matchmaker. Great, I'll have to tell Kikyo about this."_

_

* * *

_

**BAM! NEW CHAPTER! OH YEAH! It's 10:25 p.m. and I have slaved my butt off for all of you who wanted a Kag/Sess kiss scene. I titled it so that it fit the little spell tweaking part. Hope you liked it. More insanity coming up in the next chapter. Okumae's job is getting a lot more complicated. Questions: Why did Matsu's master want Okumae's sister's hairbrush? Is Matsu really dead? (Take a wild guess...) And will Inutashio and Shion be okay after this attack? or will the enemy attack them again while they're down? So many questions! I'M GOING MAD! REVIEW!!! Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Love and insanity,**

**KZ**


	9. Chapter 8: what could possibly go wrong

**Dungeons and Demons**

Chapter 8: what could possibly go wrong?

Okumae entered the Chamber of Candles that was now full of servants and saw Kikyo over by the far wall, kneeling over her father, Lord Shion. She was at their side in an instant, looking him over to see if she could help. Shion was on his side as Kikyo held her hands to his back. The wound had been sealed shut by Inutashio and Kikyo's hands were glowing pink with healing power as she did her best to repair the wound and internal bleeding. Inutashio was sipping at some herbal tea that Kikyo had prepared for his to help with the effects of the Mist.

"How is he, Kikyo?" Okumae asked.

Kikyo's hands stopped glowing and she wiped beads of sweat off of her brow. "Father will survive. Those strange blades that the demons were useing had a strange kind of poison on them, but I did what I could and managed to stop the effects of it. He will need a lot of rest so that his body can heal itself now." The door opened and they turned to see Inuyasha, Naraku and Kagura enter. Inuyasha motioned outside.

"Keh, there's not one of those demons left. 'Guess it's safe to come back out, eh, Okumae?"

Okumae nodded. "My shigami had taken care of the majority of what was left of the demons numbers and are seccuring the castle grounds." She rolled her eyes. "Those demons were weaklings. I can not help but feel insulted that they would claim to be fashioned after my ablitities. Although I cannot help but suspect that this was a diversion to the real attack."

"I agree. It would seem that this was only an attempt to weaken the defenses around here." stated Inuthasio. Naraku and Kagura had left with the servants and few soilders that had been gathered there. Inutashio stood up and winced as his head began pounding again. _"What sort of trickery have you resorted to now, you bastard, Yukio?"_ He cursed. _"You will not be given the slightest chance of surviving THIS time." _He blinked hard, ignoring his migrane and turned towards Okumae. "Where is Sesshomaru? I sent him after that Matsu. How is Matsu still alive when you killed him?"

Okumae stood up as well. "I know that he caught up with Matsu and killed him, but in light of recent events, I doubt that he will stay dead. I last saw Sesshomaru in the garden towards the Southern wall of the castle."

"I will be right back with him." Inutashio said and walked to the door. Inuyasha didn't like it. He needed a chance to be with Kikyo and he didn't need his half-brother around. Kikyo called to Inutashio.

"Lord Inutashio, I will get Prince Sesshomaru and I strongly suggest that you get some rest. While I have been able to delude the effects of whatever Matsu used against you, I do not know what it is and you are obviously in pain, if you'll pardon me saying so. Please, I ask you to at least assist us in restoring some order here."

Inutashio looked back at her. He hated to admit it, but she was right. His skull felt as though it was splitting in two and his vision was starting to double again. "Very well. Send him up to the study. Inuyasha, come with me."

Inuyasha bit back a growl and whispered to Kikyo. "I'll see if I can talk to you later." He followed his father out of the chamber.

Okumae noticed Souta and Shippo away from everyone in an alcove that didn't have any candles in it. Souta was, clutching her dirk in his hands, curled up in a feddle position and was trembling, rocking himself back and forth. His face was blank and she could hear his teeth chattering. Okumae knew that look. Souta was going through battle-shock. She had experienced the same thing when she had first killed someone. It wasn't a happy memory.

_Flashback:_

_Little Okumae woke up. It was about an hour past midnight and her youkia instincts were warning her about something, something bad. 'I've got to protect Princess Kagome.' she thought. Her twin sister, Kisamae, was awake too. She nodded towards Little Okumae from across the room they shared. "Yeah, I know, something's wrong. C'mon!" They opened their bedroom door and ran down the long hallway. They both froze as they heard a loud 'CRASH' and shouting. Then almost deafening silence...acompanied by the scent of Queen Midoriko's blood came to their sensitive noses._

_As did the even stronger scent of their parent's blood._

_Without thinking they charged around the corner and burst into Queen Midoriko's room. She standing beside Haruna's prone form that was lying on the floor, holding baby Kagome to her chest, Kaemon was still standing, with a sword through his chest. Two assasins were in the room with them. One of them pulled the sword from Kaemon's chest and Okumae watched in horror as her father's blood poured out of the wound in a spray of dark red._

_**"NOOO!!!"** She vaguely heard her sister scream with her as he stumbled backwards a step. Then, all she could remember was the color red. Red as dark as her father's blood filled her vision and everything became a dark blur. 'I MUST PROTECT THEM!' was the only coherant thought that registered in her mind before all was drowned out the roar of blood surging through her head._

_She remembered charging..._

_...her claws slicing through flesh as easily as a knife through water..._

_...blood spraying on her face..._

_dripping off of her claws..._

_The red haze filtered away from her eyes and she found herself standing over the corpse of one of the assasins. Five gigantic claw marks almost severing its upper torso from the rest of its body. The sightless eyes of the demon that she had just killed stared at her, blankly. She couldn't move; transfixed by those dead eyes staring at her. She finially blinked and looked away and saw her Kisamae standing over the other asassin. She was trembling as she too stared at it. Her mouth felt dry; shivers started racking through her small frame._

_"O-Ok-ku...mae." _

_She jumped and turned at the sound of her name. It was her father who called her. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. She was next to him in an instant. "Father! Father! Please, be okay. You'll be okay!" _

_Blood...her father's blood...was flowing out of his chest wound and from the corners of his mouth. She tried to stop the bleeding in his chest, but he started coughing up more. "Father!" Tears started spilling out of her eyes. She could see Kisamae, kneeling over their mother's body with Midoriko. Kaemon tried to speak again. "Live...and-P...pro-tect...Mae...I'm s-so proud...of you...both." His brown eyes started clouding over and blood was getting matted into his short, spiky black hair and the black ears on his head. His hand rose shakily and wipped the blood from her face. She grabbed it tightly, clinging to it like a lifeline. _

_"Daddy." she whispered. He smiled weakly before his eyes closed and his head and hand went limp. She didn't let go. Her vision was completely blinded by tears. **"DADDY!!!"** She threw her head back and let her sorrow known in a mornful keen. She heard Kisamae's voice join her's. She stopped, becoming slightly aware of baby Kagome crying. There were other people, servants and guards and Lord Shion and the door and in the hallway, now. She looked at Kisamae. Kikyo had come into the room and was holding her as she sobbed over their mother, Haruna, blood mixing and staining with her red hair. She ran over and joined them, not caring about the blood that was already on her._

_Suddenly, a painful coldness gripped her chest and she felt herself falling; the room spinning around her. Her sister's face stayed in her line of vision; crying._

_It was the last time she saw Kisamae cry. _

_End Flashback:_

Shippo was by Souta's side patting his back and reasure him while trying to get him to drink from a cup.

"Come on, Souta. You did very well out there. Here, you got to drink this. Your sister said that it would help. What's wrong?"

Souta shook his head and clutched Okumae's dirk that was in his hands tighter. "I-I can't...I can't believe t-that I...I've...killed someone. I-I know that t-they were t-trying to k-kill us,...but...but, I just...I don't like this-this feeling; I f-feel awful."

Kikyo looked up pleadingly at Okumae. She must have been thinking of the same night. "Please, Okumae," she asked. "he's been like that ever since he came in here with Father. See if you can do anything for him."

Okumae nodded. "I will see what I can do. By the way, Kikyo, I need to talk to you about a certain matter, concerning Prince Sesshomaru and your...um, activities against the arrangment between you two." Kikyo shot her a look of confusion at her but agreed. Okumae pointed out the door. "Kagome is with him in the gardens. You...better hurry before it gets...bad."

She went over to Souta and knelt down beside him. "Souta," He stayed like he was, she called his name again, firmer this time. **"Souta. Look at me."** He did. She reached forward and gentlly pulled her dirk from his hands. She turned it over several times, examining it. She spoke to Souta softly. "This was my father's before he died. So was my sword." she looked back to him in the eye. "What you did tonight is not something that you should be ashamed or afraid of, Souta. There were two things that you could have done, fight or flight and you chose to fight. It takes great strength and courage to overcome the urge to flee and protect what or who you need to protect." She hesitated, placing a clawed hand on his shoulder. "It also takes strength and courage to accept that you have killed and that you have done the right thing, you were protecting your father. You don't have to like it, not at all, but you should not blame yourself for doing what was right. You can still be sorry that you had to kill at all but the hardest part is forgiving yourself."

Souta let out a strangled sob and buried his face in her shoulder and she brought a hand behind him. "You may even be stronger than I am," she whispered. "I wasn't able to save my father, but you have. Shion would be proud of you."

Souta sniffled. "Thank you...Okumae."

Shippo swallowed and tried to lighten the mood by holding out the cup of herbal tea that Kikyo had given him to give to Souta. "Come on, now, Souta. Drink this. Kikyo said that it will help you feel better and rest."

* * *

Kikyo left the Chamber of Candles and walked towards the spot in the gardens that Okumae had said that Sesshomaru had been. _"So, Kagome's with him. He might have been affected by that strange mist that was used on Inutashio too. Heh, heh, he's going to have an even bigger headache if I don't get to them and break it up soon."_

She paused, coming to a decision and sat down on a nearby stone bench, a sadistic smirk pushing its way onto her face. _"I know it's cruel of me to do this, but, heck."_

_

* * *

_

Said demon prince was, in fact, enduring a bad headache, but not because of Matsu's mist, but because of a human girl that was still in his lap and a certain, annoying, inner beast that was not submiting back into secondary conscience AND all of his pent up emotions that had escaped his control when he had collapsed and had been released during his beast's little escapade.

He finally barred his beast back into the farthest corners of his mind that he could find and breathed deeply from the strain that it had caused. He immediatly wished that he hadn't as he accidentally inhailed Kagome's pleasing scent. It invaded his mind, wrapping it in a soft fog, almost making his control slip enough for his beast to come back out. Growling he tried letting her go, but his body insisted on betraying him and did not move, but he did notice that her scent was calming the pent up emotions that were raging inside him. It would be very, very difficult to explain exactly what Sesshomaru was feeling at the moment. He had stored his feeling away for so long that all of them seemed to be rushing out at once. Never one to fight a loosing battle, he couldn't do much but let them flow through him.

Which, suprisingly, didn't affect him that much. At least, when he was inhailing Kagome's scent. He stared down at her, still in his lap with his arms still around her. What was with this ONE PARTICULAR FEMALE that reduced him to one of the pathetic creatures that were ruled by their emotions?!

Sesshomaru growled again. Damn his beast. Damn instinct! Now his scent was all over the wench, like a mark of possesion. Something that his bloody instinct couldn't ignore, NOW. It was strongest on her lips. LIPS?! DAMN, BLOODY HELL! His traitorous beast had had him **KISS HER?!**

Said traitorous beast was snickering in the back of his head. Silently wishing that it was a demon that he could just decapitate, (bring back to life, decapitate again and afterwards melt into a puddle of steaming green goo,) he turned most of his attention away from the sleeping Kagome and onto his beast.

_"What is the meaning of this?" _he mentally snarled.

_"The girl facinates us. I simply saw an oportunity and seized it."_ his beast replied smuggly.

_"Kagome does not fascinate this Sesshomaru. She is an annoyance." _

_"That is exactly what is attracting you to her. She's the first female, human or not for that matter, to not fall instantly in love or in lust with you at first sight. The first being to actually challenge you in defense of her sister happiness, but do you see this? Nooo. Your life has been orderly and perfect since you can remember and you can't handle the fact that you're attracted to her."_

_"Attraction and...admiration...are two different things. It does not-"_

_"And she bested you in a sparing match. Something that no one has done before. Which by youkia law does make her eligble for your mate."_

_**"MATE!!!"**_

_"Why not? If you are going to go through with this rediculous arranged marraige, what's stopping us from having HER? Your half-brother would without a doubt mate with her older sister, thus solidifying the freaking alliance by two and any pups that Kagome bears would be demon enough to keep the humans in check while having strong enough spiritual powers to keep demons in check."_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "_That is not the reason that you want Kagome to be our mate."_

_"DAMNIT! If you actually paid attention to the feelings that you're experiencing, you'd see that you're in **love** with her!" _the beast snapped, then focused onto Kagome. _"It is almost suprising that such a strong-willed girl was overwhelmed by a mere kiss. "_ It mused, curiously.

_"Hn." _Sesshomaru focused back on Kagome and his released emotions. He felt...at ease...with Kagome. His body was completely relaxed with hers fitting perfectly against his own. He finally recognized that blasted tugging in his chest: desire. He wanted **her** _himself_. Damn.

His silent brooding was brought to a halt when Kagome started snuggling and softly stroking his tail and he had to fight the sudden urge to start purring again. "...mfluffym.." she muttered into it. Sesshomaru ground his teeth, his loose emotions almost drowning him in their mad rush, but it felt...good. Kagome shifted in his lap, unfortunatly moving so that she was sitting... _"Infuriating wench!" _Sesshomaru thought, as he felt his desire increasing. He tried to get Kagome off of his tail, but she had a death-grip on the thing! Sesshomaru's inner beast saw this as an opportunity and was so kind as to bring up the memories of what had happened while he had been knocked out. It was enough to make his control slip enought for his beast to take the oportunity to securely wrap Kagome in his tail. She snuggled deeper into the soft fur.

Sesshomaru finally managed to pull himself together and keep for doing something stupid. Stuffing his beast back into submission, he stood up, carrying Kagome bridal style.

_"This Sesshomaru is...attracted." _he admitted. _"We will see what will happen."_

He walked back towards the palace, trying to ignore his beast's infuriatingly happy barking.

* * *

Naraku stood inside his dark guest room, lounging against the wall and stareing out of one of his tall windows at the gardens where he could see Kikyo. Beautiful, so much like her mother. It really was a pity that he was going to use her like he was, but Shion wasn't the only one who had fallen for Midoriko and there was a little matter of revenge that needed to be taken care of.

He left the room silently, an evil smile playing on his thin lips. Yes, revenge, the one thing that he was best at getting, would soon be his.

Kagura was waiting outside his room, fanning herself. She looked at Naraku impatiently. "Well? When are you going to start this _brilliant _plan of yours?" she snapped sarcastically. He only chuckled at her. "What better time than now? See to it, Kagura."

The fan in her hand snapped shut and she glided away. _"I don't know your reasons behind this, Father, but don't think that it's because I'm helping you. With Kikyo out of the way, Sesshomaru will me MINE."_

* * *

Kikyo sat watching a lone firefly spiral past her. Judging that she had waited long enough, she stood up and headed to the alcove that Sesshomaru and Kagome were. Her miko powers flared, warning her about danger. Turning, she knocked an arrow to her bow that she still had and looked around. She was surrounded by a black mist. It was different from Matsu's.

"I'm afraid you'll be coming with me."

* * *

**I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I can't believe I keep you hanging like that. Anyway, what's going to happen to Kikyo? You don't know! HA! Me****anwhile, REVIEW! I know you all love me, let me know! Bye, Bye!**

**With love and insanity,**

**KZ**


	10. Chapter 9: Enter: The Scarlet Phantom

Dungeons and Demons

Chapter 9: Enter: The Scarlet Phantom

Kikyo was surrounded on all sides by thick black smog. Overhead, dark thunderclouds gathered ominously across the sky and through the smog she couldn't make out any of the lantern lights from the palace. She shouted out to the person that had spoken to her before. "I will not be going anywhere. Who are you? Show yourself!"

Dry chuckling emanated from the smog, making Kikyo's mind react the same way it would to having claws racking slowly down her back. She looked behind her, but there was no one there. Then, she saw a figure emerging. Whoever it was, they were hunched over, dressed in a white baboon pelt that covered their entire body and face. The figure shuffled towards her, still chuckling evilly. "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter. Once you inhale one breath of my miasma, it'll be Good night to you."

The miasma swirled forward at Kikyo. She let loose her arrow at the baboon cloaked man, but a disgusting, bulgy tentacle slid out from underneath the pelt and batted it away. Kikyo reached behind her head to draw another arrow, but had to stop and cover her mouth as she tried to cough out the miasma that was seeping into her lungs. She couldn't see and she was getting dizzy. "Inu...yasha." she gasped out before she passed out from the fumes. Another tentacle slid out from under the man's baboon cloak and picked up Kikyo.

He started to chant and blue ring began forming and glowing around them; engery crackling as he finished. A streak of red penatrated it before there was a bright flash of blue and they were gone.

* * *

Kagome started to regain conscience as Sesshomaru carried her back to the palace. Her first thought was something along the lines _of "...Fluffy..." _and when she opened her eyes all she could see was white fur. It was then that she suddenly realized that she was being carried so she looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

Her next thoughts were something along the lines of: _"Uh-oh..."_ Without thinking she yelped and accidentally slapped him.

Needless to say, he dropped her and she fell to the ground with an undignified _thump_. _"Ow."_ she thought then looked back up at Sesshomaru towering over her.

His voice gritted out at her. "Wench...". Truthfully, he had been...almost...enjoying holding her to him; at least, it kept his beast from whining and he couldn't have just left her there, although he had thought about it, but he had NOT been expecting her to slap him, even if it was an accident. He growled. Kagome jumped up, rising to her full height, with unfortunatly wasn't much compared to him, and stuck her face up at his.

"Oh, no you don't. What the heck were you doing?" She questioned him.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. What the heck was he supposed to say to her? She did not seem to remember the ki-...ah...what they had been doing in that alcove in the garden, for which he was very greatful for. He didn't feel like having to explain to _that _just yet.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Sesshomaru to answer. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gave her the 'short' explination. "You fell unconscience. This Sesshomaru was carrying you back to the palace."

Kagome gave him a suspisious look. Her reply was, "Oh, uh...thank you, but I am fine to walk on my own." She spun around and began walking back. She tried to remember exactly what had happened before she had 'fallen unconscience', as Sesshomaru had said. She remembered; she had saved Sesshomaru, heh, heh, maybe she'd rub his face in that a little, from Matsu who had been using...Okumae's Shadow Casting ability on him!? And speaking of Matsu, how the heck could he do that and why was he still alive? She had seen Okumae tear his head off! She would have to talk to Okumae about that and how he could copy her Shadow Casting. She dimmly remembered having to support Sesshomaru when he almost collapsed from exaustion and falling backwards. She must have bumped her head or something. That was one weeeiiiirrrrd dream that she had been having, about Sesshomaru and her...it must have been that mist from Matsu's sword. Yes! It must be affecting her too, cause there's no way, NO WAY that THAT could have been real. Pity, really...wait...WHAT!? Where the heck did that come from? She couldn't actually want that to actually happen...to her...with _HIM!_ NO WAY! No way...

Sesshomaru was following beside her. It was so easy to read her thoughts from how they openly flitted across her face. She still had not given any indication that she remembered what had happened. Meanwhile, he also was wondering how he was going to explain how his scent was all over her. Inuyasha was dense, but even _his _inferior senses would be able to pick it up. And then there was her bodyguard, Okumae. "_Just great..."_

He snapped out of his mussing when Kagome gave a sharp yelp and began scrabbling at her neckline. She pulled forth a necklace, it's only adornment was a polished symbol that was the same as the symbol etched on Okumae's brow and the string that it was dangling from was long, woven black thread; no, it was black hair. The symbol was glowing light blue and thrumming urgently, as if to warn its wearer of something.

Kagome knew what it ment. "Kikyo." she gasped. She looked around searching the area for her sister's aura and ran towards the spot where she sensed it. Sesshomaru stayed level with her, staring at the pendant, wondering. _"What is that Okumae up to? What does that necklace do?"_ Once again, Sesshomaru had questions without answers, much to his dislike. He reached out with his youkia senses, searching for what Kagome was so startled from. His youki flared in warning as he sensed a burst of strange power coming from the gardens, not far from them.

Kagome ran faster towards the cold, blue light that eminated from the place. The necklace Okumae had given her was still glowing, burning against her skin, warning her that Kikyo was in trouble. Looking ahead, she could see her sister, now. She was being held by a person who was completely covered in a white baboon skin. The person turned towards her and she yelled at him. "Get your hands off of her!"

The man chuckled coldly and dark miasma suddenly sprayed out from under the baboon skin that he wore. Kagome stumbled; gasping and coughing, but still tried to run toward her sister to get her away from him, but an arm encircled her waist and she felt herself soar skyward. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Sesshomaru. She struggled to get away from him when he landed away from the miasma, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Release me, I have to save Kikyo!" she screamed at him. He growled at her as he tightened his hold on her. "Don't be foolish, girl. You're mortal body won't be able to withstand the miasma. You will end up just like your sister if you try."

"I have to do something, dang it!" she yelled back at him, but she coughed violently; she had inhaled some of the miasma, _"Dang it! My lungs feel like their on fire."_ She blinked hard, trying clear her bluring vision, still struggling against Sesshomaru. "Let me go! That bastard is opening a portal; if I don't stop him he'll escape and take Kikyo with him."

The blue light grew brighter and she looked back towards Kikyo.

"Kikyo!"

* * *

Inuyasha walked back through the hallways of the palace, giving out orders to the guards as he went. He pasted Okumae as he turned a courner who was escorting Souta to his room. He walked over to her. "My old man's trying to get this place back under some kind of order, how's everything holding up and how's Souta?"

One of Okumae's shikikami butterfly flew by and landed on her head as she opened the door to Souta's room. "Everything seems quiet, but I don't like it. 'The calm befor the storm' as they say. Souta is alright; I had a talk with him."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Dang, I hate waiting for things to happen. I need to talk to Kikyo, but I gotta go set the guards around and patrol."

Okumae stopped him. "I will take care of that. You can go find Kikyo. I assume that your father is still having problems with Matsu's attack. Kikyo should be able to make something that might delude what ever that strange mist might have been. I am concerned about it. I still have no idea what it could be...and that disturbs me." she stated simply, yet hinted knowingly.

Inuyasha threw her a greatful grin. "Thanks. Say goodnight to Souta for me." He disappeared down the halls and ran down several flights of stairs. He paused, sniffing the air for Kikyo's scent. Suddenly, his ears twitched; swivelling on top of his head and his instincts buzzed. _"What the frick is going on?" _He blanched when a foul stench envaded his nose, cuppled with the scent of Kikyo. _"Kikyo!"_ He took off through the trees; his eyes widened when he saw Kikyo, who was unconscience, being held by a man wearing a white baboon pelt, standing in the middle of a glowing circle. _"NO! That bastard's trying to kidnap Kikyo. No one is going to take Kikyo from ME!"_

"KIKYO!" he yelled as he streaked towards them in a blur, hoping against hope that he'd make it to them in time. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU BASTARD!" He flexed his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" His attack broke through the bulgy tentacle that the cloaked man shot out at him and he crossed the glowing line. Then everything exploded into bright blue light around him.

* * *

Kagome craned her neck to see who had called out her sister's name. Inuyasha was running at top speed towards Kikyo. She watched as he stredded a tentacle that raced towards him; he crossed the portal line. She had to shield her eyes from the blinding blue light as the portal spell opened and all three of them were caught. When she opened her eyes and looked again, they were all gone. "NO! Kikyo! Inuyasha!"

She struggled out of Sesshomaru's hold and ran to the patch of burnt grass. She knelt down, focusing her powers in an attempt to follow the portal's magic. She gritted her teeth when she found nothing. She turned on Sesshomaru. "WHY! Why didn't you let me rescue her? She was right there and you did nothing!"

Sesshomaru's mask stayed perfectly in place. "There was nothing that you could do. If I had gone to help you would have tried to rescue your sister and end up in the way or if I had allowed you to help you would have been kidnapped as well. It would have done nothing to help if you had; you would not have been able to do anything."

"That would have been better than doing NOTHING!" she yelled back at him. Kagome spun on her heel and, dispite wearing a dress, ran back into the castle and through the hallways to her room. She immidiatly stripped off her dress and opened up her closet. Digging through the back, she found the dress that Okumae had given her. It was plain, made in Okumae's usual, favorite colors of black and dark blue. The skirt was no more than wide strips flowing down from the waist and a pair of skin tight black pants. Putting them on she fished out a full quiver and her bow and ran over to her bed, pulling out a traveling back from underneath. Going back into the closet she pulled a secret lever in the wall and the thick pannel in the back slid to one slid revealing a secret escape passage...and Okumae on the other side.

"And where do you think you're going?" she drawled out. Kagome snapped. "WHERE DO YOU THINK! TO GET KIKYO BACK! AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO STOP ME!" Okumae pointed over her shoulder where her sword Shadowdancer was strapped to her back, as was a traveling pack. "My job is to protect you. Which means that I can not allow you to go off to rescue your sister-"

"How can you say that, Okumae?!" Kagome's eyes blazed. What the heck was wrong with Okumae? She was not going to say here doing nothing when her sister was in danger. "You can not just stand there and tell me that I shouldn't try to help my sister when YOU would do the same thing to help your sister!" Kagome immidiatly cringed inwardly at her words. Okumae's face hardened and she blinked slowly. "Okumae...I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but I won't-"

"Jeez, will you let me finish?" Kagome blinked in surprise. Okumae's expression tempered into something bewteen sullen and mischeivious. "As I was saying, I can't allow you to go off to rescue Kikyo **by yourself**. I'm coming with you. I talked to General Ichiko, who has agreed to look into everything with Lord Inutashio, and I have activated as many shikikami as I can to assist here," She smiled somewhat sadly. "and you're right. I would be doing the same thing that you're doing if this had happened to Kisamae."

Kagome caught Okumae in a hug and grabbing her hand dragged her down the tunnel. "Then let's get out of here before we're missed." She was happy that Okumae had opened up a little to her with her admition to her unintended outburst and the unspoken forgivness hung in the air as she and Okumae ran down the passage and out into the Eastern Lands.

* * *

Kikyo regained conscience during the portal travel and immidiatly wished that she had stayed unconscience. Portal travel was HELL.

Period.

Imagine being streched out, electrified and ground into a fine powder and sand blasted through jello before feeling like your were slowly being molded like play-dough back into your normal form, that's pretty much what it feels like. Now imagine waking up in the middle of **that** while two hanyous (Kikyo was now close enough to sense that the man in the baboon pelt was a hanyou.) battling it out with each other while playing some sick, twisted form of 'keep away' with her as the kept away _item_. Yep. Total HELL.

There was a gut-wrenching suction feeling and the blue light around them inflated, then popped, signaling that they were at their destination.

Inuyasha wasted no time in drawing Tetsusiaga and cleaved the other hanyou in two, but instead of blood spraying everywhere, it crumbled away into dust, revealing the broken demon puppet. He grabbed Kikyo and pulled her to him and she embraced him back. "Inuyasha, you-"

"Well, I have to say, this is a pleasant surprise, _Lord _Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting you...just yet."

Inuyasha and Kikyo turned around to face the demon who had just spoken. Inuyasha brandished his sword forward and growled low. "You got a lot of nerve to still be alive, bastard."

They were standing in the middle of a small, enclosed garden by a dark mansion that was heavily concealed by thick forest and the residue of a powerful barrier was evident in the air. Surrounding them were about a score of reanimated slaves, completely identical to the ones that attacked them on the cliffside, shifted around, gazing at them with soulless eyes. They parted down the middle and two youkia strode haughtily forward. Matsu, who had been seemingly once again revived, smirked at Inuyasha, before bowing to the second youkia behind him. He stood several inches taller than Matsu and was obviously a cat youkia with small cat ears on top of his head could be seen in the short spiky hair and slited pupils in his green eyes that glinted evily at them. His face was gracfully, yet sharply, angled like that of a feline with not facial markings. The skin on his face and body that could be seen was covered in a thin layer of brown fur and his hands were almost paw-like, his retractable black claws showed from the tips of his fingers. He was dressed in rich battle gear and his infamous twin swords rested on his back. His tail behind him swayed slowly, betraying his pleasure in the situation. Smiling slowly, he gave them a good veiw of his fangs.

He waved a hand dismissively at Tetsusiaga. "You might as well put that away. It won't do you any good even if you could get past my slaves. Have more than enough at my disposale, though I'd rather not waste any of half-breed filth like you."

Inuyasha growled at the mocking feline as Kikyo positioned herself back-to-back with him. She still had her bow, but arrows were another matter. Looking over her shoulder, she counted the remaining number of arrow that had not been lost in the portal travel.

Four.

Inuyasha scoffed at Yukio. "Feh! You can bet your ass that I'll put my sword away, right after I've run you through with it!" He shifted his grip on Tetsusiaga, crouching low, ready to jump at him. Yukio pointed to Kikyo. "Bring me the wench alive. She'll be useful when the time comes. Matsu, keep the half-breed alive, but _just _barely. I want him around to watch the fun, later."

Matsu drew his new gray sword and advanced towards them.

A new voice shouted from out of nowhere. **"NOW, BOYS!"**

Suddenly, five demons appeared, all of them were shrouded in flowing black cloacks with red lineing on the inside and black hoods pulled over their heads; sword with their blades blackened by firesmoke rested at their sides. Dropping out of the surrounding trees they surrounded the reanimated slaves, Matsu and Yukio. They immediatly crouched down and punched the ground, focusing their auras into unnoticed lines in the ground. They raced across the ground, rising up and over Inuyasha and Kikyo, forming a barrier. The barrier crackled and without giving the enemy time to think, (even though they were technically brain-dead) bolts of power shot out of the barrier sphere, striking and impaling through Yukio's slaves, which were all destroyed.

Yukio unsheathed one of his swords, burying it into the ground in front of him, just in time as a lightning bolt redirected away from him, instead striking his sword. He swung his hand, striking Matsu across the face. "INCOMPITENT FOOL! You were in charge of the barrier! How did those infidels get in here?!"

"Well, _**OBVIOUSLY **_we came in through the front door, of course, General Pussycat!" The new slightly gruff voice jovially called out again.

Two more cloaked demons dropped into view in front of Matsu and Yukio, but their cloaks were different. One demon was slightly taller that the other and the edge of his hood sported a red border. The other's hood was completely scarlet. The scarlet hooded demon stepped forward tilting their head to the side. "See, this is why you never leave the front door unlocked. You never know _who _might invite themselves in." The demon's teasingly tenor voice grated on Yukio's nerves, but he remained calm and pulled his sword from the ground.

"Bastard. You may have gotten in, but what makes you think that you'll be getting out?" he goaded. There were more of his reanimated slaves coming up from behind him.

Matsu rushed at the scarlet hooded demon, but was intercepted by the one with the red-bordered hood who pulled a strange leather bound staff with a blade on both ends and clashed with his grey sword.

Yukio didn't have to see the scarlet hooded demon's face to know that he was smirking; it was evident in his voice. "I can assure you that my parents **were **_married_ before they had me. And as for my ticket out of here, well..." Both hooded demons moved backwards, through the barrier that their comrads had created and held knives to both Inuyasha and Kikyo's throats. "It just wouldn't do for two of your most _vital_ means to the end to be incapacitated, now _wouldn't it?"_

Yukio growled. Damn. This was something that he had not planned for. "DON'T think that you have gotten away. I WILL find you and the rest of your b**tardly crew."

The scarlet hooded figure saluted him mockingly with his blade. "Wouldn't even _dream_ of it, General Milkpuss. The Scarlet Phantom and his Shadowbacks will be ready and waiting to rip you all to shreds and dance on your graves." The Scarlet Phantom's laughter rang out as his five Shadowbacks jumped around him, Inuyasha and Kikyo, reciting a short chant in unison before a bright light illuminated the garden, and they all disappeared.

Matsu cowered away from General Yukio who yowled in rage and destroyed the four nearest slaves. Seizing Matsu by the throat he growled, his slited pupils narrowed and the green in his eyes was inhanced by the blood red that was leaking into them. **"This failure will not go unpunished. FIND THEM!"**

Matsu visibly cringed at the sight of the enraged cat as he whimpered and struggled, feebly clawing at the paw-like hand that was cutting off his air and felt rivelets of blood drip down his neck from where Yukio's claws had extended and peirced through his neck. Yukio through him to the ground and paced cat-like back into his secret mansion. Entering the main room he faced the two people there. "This had better not be of your doing or of that pampered daughter of yours, _Naraku_." He hissed out.

Naraku was seated on a lounging couch sipping at some dark, almost black tea, while Kagura just leaned against the wall not far off, fanning herself. Naraku mearly shrugged. "Are you blaming me for your slaves imcompitance? Do not forget that you are in dire need of my help with this scheme of yours, General Yukio. I have no reason to go back on my part, nor is there any reason for us to be at each others throats. I want revenge; you want revenge. Your plans are simply means to an end for me the same way my plans are to you. I suggest that you do not forget that."

Yukio snarled. "Just don't think that you're doing yourself any favors and don't forget how much you'll need **my **help to get your revenge against Lord Shion." He swept off towards his chambers.

Kagura watched the exchange in silence, not drawing any attention to herself. She may be many things, but she wasn't stupid and she knew her father better than Yukio enough to figure out that he was up to something. Sure, he was a man driven to get revenge, but revenge against who? He never said **who** whether it really was Shion or someone else. _"What are you play at this time, Father?"_ she mused.

"Kagura," Naraku drawled out as he set his cup aside and stood up. "Go make sure that our little Kagome and her bodyguard are on their way here. I would really hate to have them miss this."

Kagura closed her fan, staring at him. Then, shrugging, she glided over to a window and pulled a feather from her hair. There was a gust of wind and her power transformed the feather into a larger feather boat. Directing the winds at her wish, she flew off, still musing to herself. _"I may be going along with your wishes, Father, but I also have my own agenda. Blood can only be so thick."_

* * *

Kikyo woke up lying on a soft mattress and pillow. At first she thought that she might be back home and everything was okay, but the memories of the recent events returned to her and she knew that it wasn't so. _"Where am I?"_ she wondered. _"The last thing I remember was...it was like portal travel, but it wasn't. I've got to find-"_ Kikyo's miko powers hummed in warning that someone was near. She felt two hands grab her shoulders and shake her "Kiky-" She thrust her palms upwards, catching the person by suprise and blasting them away. Kikyo opened her eyes and found herself in a furnished, homey-like cave/chamber with a plain wooden door as the only way in or out. On the walls were lanterns to illuminate the room. She was lying on a bed with a thick warm quilt over her and there was another bed by the wall opposite her. On the floor were faded woven rugs...and an almost fried Inuyasha.

She threw off the quilt that was over her and knelt down to the prone hanyou. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Inuyasha's grunted and sat up, rubbing his head. "Dang it, Kikyo. That hurt. Don't worry, I'm fine though. What about you, are yo-"

**"Don't even ask."**

Inuyasha shrank back at Kikyo's tone. Okay, so maybe he did ask her that question a little too much, since she wasn't any weakling, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted her to be safe. He quickly got over himself and snapped out of his thoughts. He stood up and looked around. "Well, we're in some kind of underground cave. It's not too deep under but there are youkia and hanyous all over the place. I can smell them." He cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, and someones coming here."

They watched the door as it opened inward and a tall, well built demon stepped in. He was about six feet tall and had a friendly smile on his handsome face. His bright red hair was pulled up into a high man's ponytail and he wore good clothes of red and gold and wore a brown leather belt around his waist and brown leather calf-boots. Inuyasha noticed that he also wore a black cloack and the hood had red border. _"Must be one of the demons that rescued up from that bastard, Yukio.__" _The demon looked at them with warm light brown eyes. "Hey, my name's Kyo. I supposed to take you to see Maro and get fed. Don't worry, no one's going to harm you guys."

Kikyo relaxed at Kyo's friendlyness. She bowed a little to him. "Thank you, Kyo. It would be nice to get something to eat." Inuyasha humphed, staying behind Kikyo as Kyo led them out of their room and into the tunnels. They finally came to a larger cavern that was lit brightly with lanterns. In it were several lines of tables were scores of both hanyous and demons were sitting together eating breakfast and, suprisingly, getting along. Inuyasha watched, taken aback at how they were joking, messing around and generally, acting...normal; seemingly ignoring each others demon or human heiritage. It was, _unheard_ of in normal society. _"Talk about a culture shock. Just who the heck are these guys?"_ Inuyasha thought.

Kyo led them over to a table where three hanyous and four youkia were sitting. They all wore black cloaks that had red on the inside over their shoulders, except one, who's hood was scarlet. The demon was shorter than a few of the demons and hanyous at the table, strongly built and had long brown hair that was braided down his back. There were no demon markings on his rougishly handsome face and his hazel brown and green eyes shone contently as he laughed heartily at some private joke at the table. He turned and noticed them.

"Hey, Kyo. Finally decided to join us?" He stood up and walked over to them. He bowed to Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Welcome Princess Kikyo and Lord Inuyasha. I am as you would know from last night as The Scarlet Phantom, but you can call me Maro. Here, join us for some breakfast, you look hungry."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kikyo baring his fangs at Maro. "Hold on, I've got a few questions I want answered. Last night, you held knives to our throats and now you're inviting us to eat with you. How do we know we can trust you?"

Maro shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry that I had to do that, but that move was of stratigic importance. If I hadn't it would have been a lot harder to get my lot and you two out of there. And as for being able to trust us, that's up to you. All I've got to say is that there's a big difference between being an ally and being a friend and I'd prefer being your friend."

Inuyasha straightened up. "Feh, whatever." He was suprised when Maro started shaking his hand heartily.

"Great! Now sit down and have some meat. It's pretty good, even if I do say so myself." Kyo, Inuyasha and Kikyo joined Maro at the table. Maro grinned as Inuyasha looked around the cavern. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Demons and hanyous aren't suppose to mix, right? Well, the way we sees it, there's nothing wrong with them. After all, their part demon too."

Kikyo swallowed her rice before asking. "How did you get us here? Whatever you did, it didn't feel like portal travel."

One of the hanyous answered her question. "That's because it wasn't. I can't stand portal travel even if it is useful sometimes, so me and Takeo came up with a similar way, only much, much better. Right Takeo?" One of the demons nodded his agreement. "Yeah. We call it Light Shifting, since it has you travel through and on light beams and sort of shifting through the ones you want to travel on as you go and **BAM**! We're genious's" They both fist bumped each other in short celebration of their accomplishment.

Maro grinned. "Speaking of genious, look!" he pulled a knife from his belt and stuck it through his hand. Kikyo's eyes widened and she was about to yell at Maro for doing something so stupid, even if he was a youkia when lifted his hand up and the knife passed through as if it was made of smoke. He smiled crookedly. "Told you all that I'd figure out how to do that sooner or later, but did you lot believe me, HA! Proved you all wrong."

Kikyo got over her shock and shook her head as the the others rolled their eyes or laughed. _"Males."_ she thought. She turned to Maro. "Genious aside, I would like to know why you helped us, Maro."

Maro shrugged. "Simple, we've got a common enemy in General Milkpuss and I hold a good level of respect for Lord Shion, you and your sister. Besides I-"

Kyo interupted him. "Oh, just show them Maro. You're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Maro crossed his arms in what Kikyo would call a pouting manner. "No. I don't feel like it right now. And besides, I'd rather keep them guessing."

Kyo grinned at him, leering forward challengingly. "Okay, what if I tell, them?" Maro narrowed his eyes. "Don't. you. dare. I outrank you and if you do I hearby order you to latrine duty for the rest of the year." Kyo made a face. "We don't have latrines."

"In that case, it looks like you've got some digging ahead of you."

Everyone around the table just laughed. But Kyo stood up, still wearing that slightly stupid grin on his face. "Watch closely, Maro; **I** am about to defy you." Maro rose too. "Will it be worth it? Think _very, _**very** carefully, Kyo."

He rolled his eyes. "Well...heck yeah! If only to see the looks on their faces."

Inuyasha was getting irritated. Growling, he got up and pointed at Maro. "I ain't going to sit here and listen to you two argue back and forth like a couple of women. Now tell us why you helped us, damnit!

Maro glared daggers and Kyo. "There WILL be heck to pay for spoiling my fun." He took up a dramatic pose as if he was in a drama play (The guy was VERY dramatic) "Alright then! Maro, The Scarlet Phantom is only my cover name. Open wide those beady little eyes of yours and watch closely." His hand went to his neck where he removed...a set of prayer beads and lifted them of. He couldn't see to resit adding a little flourish as he did, but it was probably worth it and both Kikyo and Inuyasha stared wide-eyed in shock.

Inuyasha pointed at him. "What the-? How are-?"

Kikyo stood up and walked slowly over. "Is it- can it really be you?"

With the illusion off, the demon who had been Maro stood; dressed in the same fashioned attire as Okumae's only in the colors of red and black. At her side a snow white sword rested on her hip and her pure white hair was still braided down her back. There was a single red stripe slanting down each cheek and her steel gray eyes shined as she laughed at them.

"Ha! Ha! You both look like fish. Yes! It is I, back from the dead to hant you all. Kisamae Nobreed!"

* * *

**_I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! OVER TWO FREAKING WEEKS SINCE I'VE UPDATED. I'M SORRY _(Dodges flying poison darts) But don't worry, my sister already beat me up for you guys. Here is my new chapter, hope you liked it. **

**Gets a little complicated here and the return of Kisamae. What will Okumae do when she meets her long lost twin? What will Sesshomaru do when he finds Kagome missing?**

**(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!)**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**with love and insanity,**

**KZ**


	11. Chapter 10: cat's out of the bag

Dungeons and Demons

Chapter 10: the cat's out of the bag

Okumae ran past trees and foliage in a blur of demonic speed as she swiftly progressed through the deeper parts of the Eastern Lands forests. Kagome rode on her back on top of Okumae's traveling pack. Hanging on tightly to her shoulders, she rested her face to one side of Okumae's sword that was strapped across her back next to her ear.

She was careful not to talk too loudly over the wind as it whistled by them in their haste. "Okumae, are we getting close?"

Kagome shut her eyes and fought against the feeling of vertigo as her demon body guard flipped over some low hanging branches and boulders. "You're the one holding my seal, Kagome. I need you to tell me where you can sense Kikyo's."

"Oh, right." Kagome held up the pendant that Okumae had given her the past night. The symbol that hung from it was cold in her hand. It was actually made from a mixture of bone, metal and wood formed and colored into the same symbol that etched on Okumae's forehead, an upturned dark blue crescent moon cradling three black teardrops.

It was Okumae's personal Seal of Power. Long ago, Okumae and her sister had both sealed off a portion of their demonic auras and spiritual powers and stored them inside their own necklaces. It was an annual ritual that both sisters had been required to perform in their younger days order to keep their powers in check and not clashing against each other. If they didn't, they would, literally, be destroyed from the inside out. Over the years, though, as they matured with their powers, they had been able to shirk off less and less power until it became unnecessary.

But the necklaces still stored an almost unlimited amount of power inside themselves. They were also connected to each other through a blood bond between the sisters, so that the wearer of one of the necklaces would always be able to find the other necklace. Kikyo had Kisamae's necklace on at all times since her death, so Kagome would be able to use Okumae's Seal to find the location of her sister.

Focusing, she reached into the seal's power, feeling along the connection. Her powers reacted, telling her the direction it sensed the other necklace. "I can feel Kikyo...more towards the southwest...that way, I think." Kagome pointed to the far left. Okumae righted her direction and veared around the trees.

The sun began rising higher behind them as they continued. Okumae stopped at a small secluded pond and lowered Kagome off of her back. Kagome looked up at her questioningly. "Okumae, why have we stopped? We have to keep moving!"

Okumae was kneeling down and digging through her pack. She pulled out several wrapped packages. "You're hungry and you've missed breakfast back at the castle. We're only stopping to eat and rest a bit."

Kagome fumed. "REST!? You're a youkai! Don't think that you can fool me into thinking that you're tired!" she was about to continue yelling at Okumae when her stomach growled...loudly. Okumae chuckled as Kagome huffed and sat down taking the package of food from her extended hand. "**Fine! **But we aren't stopping for long." Okumae smirked. "Yes, my Lady." she teased. Kagome shot her a heated glare, which Okumae ignored.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It makes me feel like some stupid, court brat." She unwrapped the loaf of bread and bit into it. Her eyes lit up when she found that it had walnuts and dried apple baked into it. She thought back to the night before. "Hey, Okumae, what happened last night? I mean, I think hit my head and fell unconscious after I killed Matsu and we left in a bit of a hurry. I didn't miss anything important, did I? Is everyone else alright?"

Okumae chewed on a scrap of dried meat, casting Kagome a curious sideways glance. Kagome blinked at her. "What?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Okumae asked, obviously amused at something.

Kagome's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? What am I suppose to have remembered?"

Okumae swallowed her food and Kagome's eyes narrowed as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "What's so funny? Tell me!"

"Alright." Okumae conceded. "Kikyo and Inuyasha fought together against those demons and Inuyasha got controlled by one of them, but Kikyo managed to slay the demon without killing Inuyasha, who was no worse for the wear. Sango and Miroku were confronted, but managed very well and Kagura...something was off. My shikikami didn't see Naraku anywhere near the places where the demons were attacking, either. Sango told one of my activated shikikami that Kagura had known about the demons weaknesses in their shadows already. But, anyway, Souta had my dirk and ran off to join your father, Lord Inutashio and Sesshomaru with his friend Shippo. Quite a pair those two..."

Kagome gasped. "Did anything happen to him?" Okumae shook her head. "No, in fact he and Shippo managed to kill some of the demons. Poor Souta, though, he had his first taste of battle-shock, but he will pull through. I had a talk with him."

Kagome sighed in relief and gave Okumae a grateful smile, taking another bite of her almost finished bread. "Thank you for doing that, Okumae. What about Father and Lord Inutashio?"

Okumae's expression became more grim. "Lord Inutashio caught Matsu running off and would have killed him, but the slimeball used his sword's strange mist against him...That mist...it's almost familiar..." Okumae paused, thinking, but continued on. "Inutashio is okay, but the effects of Matsu's mist aren't wearing off. You already know about Sesshomaru's health and, uh, Kikyo's. You're father..." she took a breath. "your father was weakened by an attack he made to help Inutashio when Matsu tried to strike him while he was being affected by his mist and was wounded by one of the demons. They would have killed him, but Souta was the one who saved him. The swords that they used had a kind of poison on the blades, but Kikyo was able to clean it out and help Inutashio with the Matsu's sword's effects on him."

"Father was hurt!? And I didn't know about it?! Grrrr!" Kagome's sapphire eyes flashed with anger at the mention of her family being harmed. Then, blinked in shock. "Souta saved Father and Kikyo tended to him so...he'll be okay. Oh, Those walking corpses are going to pay for hurting him! Is that all that happened? What about you? What were you doing?"

Okumae shook her head. "No, that's not everything that happened and to answer your second question; **Use your imagination**, what do you think I did those weaklings?" Kagome grinned widely at Okumae's indignant face. "Yeah, you looked downright pissed."

"Your powers of observation never cease to astound me, Kagome." Okumae remarked dryly. "I caught one of them thieving from my sister's room. He took Kisamae's hairbrush. I have a pretty good guess **what **that hellcat was planning on using her hair for." she growled. Kagome knew what she meant. Hair was one of the most commonly used item in witchcraft and other dark arts.

Okumae seemed to remember something. "By the way, the day before yesterday, one of my shikikami witnessed Kikyo showing Inuyasha one of her...'ideas'."

Kagome leaned in. Sure, she was worried for her sister right now, but she could hardly contain herself. Kikyo didn't look like a person who could spit venom, but Kagome had learned from personal experience and others mistakes that it was better to not get on her sisters bad side. "Really, like what?" Okumae raised an eyebrow at the detected 'glint' in Kagome's eyes. "It seems that she was going to take my idea about releasing Kagura on Sesshomaru into her own hands and used a spell that she had learned from one of the volumes that she had read. The one that binds two people together so that an attraction between the two is impossible to avoid and-"

**"OH MY GOSH! SHE BONDED KAGURA AND SESSHOMARU, DIDN'T SHE?" **Kagome gave a girlish squeal of pure glee. "EEEEEEEE! Kikyo's a GENIUS! This will just make this all the easier after we rescue Kikyo and Inuyasha and get back."

The memory of the weird dream that she had after she passed out back with Sesshomaru made her happy mood falter. _"That dream...it felt too good. But that doesn't matter, now that Kikyo's worked her magic. What if she messed up,...No! Stop that, Kagome! Bad! Don't you dare! It was JUST a dream." _Kagome shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face to hide her traitorous thoughts. "When we get back we'll be able to get Kikyo out of this arrangment and together with Inuyasha. Everything will be fine!" Yes, she was happy that this had been done. There was no reason for her to feel sad about this. None.

Okumae grimaced a bit at Kagome's outburst, due to her sensitive hearing. "That **was **Kikyo's intention, but my shikikami picked up on something that she didn't. Something went wrong with the spell."

Kagome sat up straight, trying to ignore why she was feeling relieved and...happy. It just wasn't right. "What? What went wrong?" her voice sounded a _little too_ hopeful to her ears.

Okumae didn't answer her. "After I killed the demon who took Kisamae's hairbrush, I went to check on you and found you and Sesshomaru at the alcove where you killed Matsu."

Kagome wasn't letting her change the subject. "Oh, no you don't. What went wrong with the spe-"

"Tell me what you remember."

Kagome blinked at Okumae's question. "What?" Okumae persisted. "What do you remember from the time before you fell unconscience?" Kagome shook her head. "Just that Matsu had somehow been able to copy your Shadow Casting ability and had Sesshomaru in it. Then after I shot Matsu, I had to stop Sesshomaru from collapsing and sat him next to the wall. I must have stumbled and hit my head or something, 'cause I had a really weird dream, but then I woke up and he was carrying me. And then he just dropped me, the jerk! He-"

"What was the dream?"

Kagome's face started heating up. She looked at Okumae confused. "W-Why? What's that got to do with anything. It was just a dream; nothing happened-"

"You were kissing him." Okumae cut in...just a little smugly. Kagome's face turned red. "What? N-No! **He **kissed me!" she blurted out and continued to turn redder at the realization of what she had just said. "W-wait! NO! I mean, just because...uh...I-I didn't...that doesn't...H-HOW DO YOU KNOW? Did you read my mind or something?" she stammered panicked.

Okumae shook her head. "No, Kagome. I would _never_ trespass into the privacy of your mind."

Kagome's eyebrow started to tick in annoyance. "Well, then how did you-"

Okumae interrupted her again. She decided that she couldn't keep Kagome in the dark of the truth any longer. Even if she did, chances were she'd probably find out some other way. "It wasn't a dream." she stated plainly. Kagome stared at her oddly, as if she had just spoken in another language, then laughed. "Heh, heh. No really, Okumae. Heh, No-no-no-no that-that can't be right cause, you know, that would mean that..."

She froze.

_"Ah, it must have sunken in."_ Okumae thought. "Kikyo messed up and bonded Sesshomaru to the wrong person. She...accidentally used your hair in the spell."

Kagome just stared at her in shock. Her poor mind going into overload at this new information. "_That-that dream was REAL!!! He...I...we did...Wait, MY hair, but that means that...that..."_

Okumae watched Kagome carefully. _"That silence can only mean one thing." _Okumae thought and covered her ears as Kagome screamed.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked through the hallways, looking for a certain miko. Her scent hung in the air around the entire castle, but even the newest trails were stale and hours old. He stopped in front of the doorway to Kagome's room and opened the door. She wasn't inside. Entering, he inhaled the air, his nose shuffling through the newest scents from the older ones.

Narrowing in on the newest scent, he tracked it into her...closet and his superior senses could detect the slight movment of the air drafts and knew.

She had snuck out. Most likely to go rescue her sister. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. _"That wench's stupidity knows no bounds. This Sesshomaru should not have let her out of sight." _he thought.

His beast, however, couldn't help chiding back at him. _"It's your own fault for not preventing her from going. You should have guessed that she would do something like this, **I** suggested that we follow her but **you** thought that she would just go to her room and stay there like a good girl. HA! In case you hadn't noticed, **she's not like normal humans!** I blame you."_

Sesshomaru inwardly growled as he strode back out of the room and through the hallways towards Lord Shion's chambers where his father was with him. "_This Sesshomaru has no such fault. She will have to be retrieved before she gets herself captured." "Aww, you care."_ his beast taunted him, but he ignored it. It saved him the trouble of admiting it was right. As he walked around a corner, he spotted Okumae who acknowledged him with a nod before continuing to walk through the hall. He spoke out and his voice carried a slight accusation of scorn. "Nobreed; are you aware that the Princess Kagome is gone?"

Okumae turned around and nodded again. Sesshomaru felt annoyed at this. "And am I to understand that you are as careless as to let her run off and not stop her from leaving?" Okumae shook her head and smirked. "I am not careless." she pointed to herself, "My person, here, that is before you, and any other that is in the palace that is in my vistage, is mearly a shigikami. I, myself, am with her to ensure her safety." Sesshomaru glared at the Okumae-copy. He quickly studied the shigikami before him and was almost unable to detect any difference between it and the real Okumae person besides the almost unnoticable difference in power that he could sense. It was very irritating to him and he growled out her/it. "Your foolishness is astounding, Nobreed. Do you realize that you are allowing your mistress to walk into a probable trap? Do you always do your duties so rashly?" he seethed.

The Okumae-copy smirked at him again, which, of course, _did not _improve his mood. "Your concern for Kagome warms my heart. And as for my duties, sometimes if you want to clean up a mess, you have to add something else into the mix." The shigikami Okumae shrugged her/it's shoulders. "I have learned from others mistakes that if you want someone DEAD, the best way is to do it yourself. Unless you set your icy mind to track down my sister's murderer and kill him FIRST, that is exactly what I am going to see happen. Have a nice evening." She/it threw Sesshomaru a mock salute and turned to walk on.

"How many other copies of yourself have you through out this place?" Sesshomaru questioned. The Okumae shigikami half-turned, "A little over three dozen, why?" She/It knew what was coming; there was a sound of paper shredding as Sesshomaru's whip moodily sliced through it. "Then one will not be missed." he stated in a clipped, annoyed tone before he spun on his heel and strode away.

"Touche." the shigikami boredly commented before dispursing into several new black origami butterflies.

Sesshomaru arrived in front of Shion's room and knocked. "Enter." came from inside and he opened the door. Inutashio stood up from beside Shion, who was laying on the bed. Inutashio raised his gaze to him. "Well? Is the perimeter of the palace secure?" Sesshomaru nodded. Shion inhaled deeply and turned towards him. "Where's Kagome? I haven't seen her at all today; she's usually all over the place."

Sesshomaru's mind had been trying to find a way so that he could go after Kagome. "_That girl can't be left out of sight for second. She belongs on a leash." _His beast sniggered at that thought and Sesshomaru pushed away some more...unnoble thoughts out of his head. His bored mask didn't betray a bit of this as he reported. "She has run off with the Nobreed." Shion groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "OOhhh, _Kagome_." He should have seen this coming, he knew what Kagome was like and should have guessed that she would do something like this. Inutashio shook his head. _"Foolish little spit-fire." _he thought. "Do not blame yourself, Shion." The human lord propted himself up. "They have to come back." he contemplated; "_This is not the kind of behavior that I would have expected from Okumae. It was always her sister who would run off and do something crazy like this. *Sigh* Perhaps, I misjudged how deeply she would react to the knowledge of Yukio still walking among the living."_

"Will you go after them, Prince Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "If you see the bastard, kill him. Don't give him any chance of surviving this time, son." Inutashio instructed. He watched him walk back out of the bedchambers and stood up. "Don't try to get up, Shion. Conserve your energy for healing yourself. I'll see to everything here."

* * *

Souta tossed in his bed, having troubled dreams.

_He was walking down a long hallway in one of the inner and lower parts of the palace, near the treasury. He hadn't seen this particular one in a while. What was he doing here? _

_"...Souta!..." Who was that?! Souta felt himself running now; his feet didn't making any sound like they should have as he raced toward the heavy door ahead of him. Wasn't this door supposed to be guarded at all times? That voice; It couldn't be who he thought it was. "...Souta, help me!...keep them away!..." That voice again! It could only be one person! But it was impossible... He placed his hands on the door. It was supposed to be locked, with special seals placed on it, so, it shouldn't open... but it did. He stood frozen as it swung inward and his breath caught in his throat._

_"...Souta!..."_

"MOTHER!" he sat bolt upright and koncked heads with Shippo who was standing over him. **BONK!** _"oooooowwww..." _he sat back up and stared at Shippo. "Sorry, What is it, Shippo?"

Shippo rubbed the left side of his head. "It's okay, uh, Kikyo's been kidnapped but Inuyasha's with her so, yeah and...Kagome went to help and now Sesshomaru is suppose to go after her. You okay? You were tossing in your sleep so I thought that you were having a bad dream. You've been asleep for almost the whole day."

The dream came back to Souta. He immidiatly threw off the covers and grabbed Shippo's arm as he ran out of his room. "Come on, we've got to stop them!" Shippo looked confused as he was dragged behind. "S-stop them? Who?!" Souta didn't answer; they raced threw halls, down several flights of stairs until they were running in the same hallway that Souta had seen. Shippo gasped for breath, "Souta, what is going o-" they stopped, in front of them was the heavy door, the three Youkai Slayers who had been standing guard were lay prostrate on the floor where blood seeped from their wounds. One of them, a young boy around eleven, started to regain conscience, groaning. Shippo and Souta ran to him. "Kohaku! Are you okay? What happened?"

Kohaku was Sango's little brother. He was not wounded badly besides several gashes on his left arm and his right side and an ugly, motled, bruised lump on the side of his head, as if he had been bashed against the stone walls. There was a gash over his right eye that was bleeding heavily even though it was only a shallow cut. He groaned. "Aaaaagggghhhh...Shippo? Prince Souta? What're you two doin' he- Oh crud! The youkai; where is it?!" He quickly grabbed his scythe-and-chain from the floor and turned to the door behind him. Souta had already removed the seals and barriers around the door and threw his shoulder against it. It swung inward and he stood on the other side.

It was a circular room with indentical boxes covering the entire surface of the walls. On the left side of the room, near the back, stood another shadow youkai, but it had noticable differences than the ones that had invaded the palace the previous day. It was bulkier; solid black scaly skin from head to toe and more monster-like than the human-like previous ones, though it still walked on two legs. It snatched one of the boxes from the wall and held it away from Souta and croutched low, snarling at him. Green drool dripped from its crooked, yellow fangs out of its mouth. The same soulless, blood-red eyes glared at them.

Souta yelled and ran at the thing. "I won't let you take it!" the youkai lunged at him, but he ducked and kicked in one of the thing's knees in, grabbing for the box. The thing switched it to its other hand and batted Souta away. He grunted as his shoulder painfully hit the stone floor. Shippo jumped in front of him and thrust his palms out at the youkai. "FOXFIRE!" The blue-green tendrials of flame shot forward over the youkai, who clutched the box to itself and raised an arm over its eyes. Shippo's Foxfire passed over the black scales harmlessly and the youkai straightened, growling its displeasure. Shippo yelped. "My Foxfire's not working! What do we do now?"

Souta rose slowly from the floor, clutching his shoulder. Looking out the door and told Shippo. "Use it again; blind it, just for a second!" Shippo gulped back his fear and jumped at the youkai that was running towards them. "Here it goes, FOXFIRE!" Once again, the thing held up its arm over its eyes, continuing forward. Kohaku's scythe whipped throught the air, slicing it's arm from its body. It roared as the Foxfire flames hissed and ingnited when it made contact with the gooey dark red blood on the remaining stump. Kohaku jumped back around it to the left, favoring his injured leg, and twisted and pulled his chain so that the scythe came back around and loped off the youkai's head before returning to his hand. The thing's head thudded to the ground and Shippo's Foxfire spread along the blood like it would oil. The body slumped forward and collapsed as it was reduced to a burning husk. Souta walked over and picked up the box that it had held, slipping it back onto the self on the wall where it had been. He went back over to Kohaku. "Hey, how are the other two Slayers? Were they hurt badly?"

Kohaku gathered the length of his chain and tucked it into the back of his sash. He blinked and whiped blood out of his right eye. "No, old Toji and Kaito will be alright. They've been through worse. That-thing-snuck up on us. It was too fast; we tried, but it knocked out Toji first, picked him up and threw him at Kaito and racked them with his claws. I almost had it, but I slipped on some blood and it caught me with its arm. I cracked my head pretty hard against the wall. Glad that you guys showed up. Think you two could help me carry Toji and Kaito to the infarmary?"

Shippo jumped up. "Right on, TRANSFORM!" There was a puff of smoke and Shippo transformed into a fourteen-hand horse onto which Souta and Kohaku lifted Toji on. Souta winced and massaged the shoulder that he had landed on. Kohaku looked over at him as they both picked up the oncontious form of Kaito. "You should take it easy on that shoulder. You probably bruised it pretty badly." He lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "Er...what...exactly was that-thing-looking for? I was just told that we were guarding a special section of the Eastern Treasury, if you don't mind me asking."

Souta stared ahead as they walked up a stairwell. "A piece of my mother's soul."

* * *

A chilling breeze batted Sesshomaru's loose clothing as he flew on his youki cloud over the forest. Humidity was gathering in the air and dark clouds were moving in over the sky quickly. He silently cussed.

"_Damn. This rain will make it increasingly difficult to track Kagome. Curse that Nobreed; they better not have gone far."_

Thunder rumbled gently in the distance, concealing its growing ferocity with the distance. Sesshomaru sighed, _mentally, _it was going to be a looong flight.

* * *

Kikyo jumped forwards and embraced Kisamae. Kisamae ruffled her hair and laughed. "Hey, no need to get all-umph!" Kikyo jumped back and punching her in the stomach. "What the heck, Kisamae?! You're alive! You're here! You're...Y-You're-" Kisamae took a quick intake of breath, "I'm nursing a sore rib here-ow! Hey!" 'The Glint' flashed over Kikyo's eyes as she glared at her former bodyguard and bonked her over the head. "**You're late. Five. Years. Late.** I _hope_ you have a _**GOOD**_ explination for this."

Silence reigned supreme. "Ah, yes...about that" clearing her throat, Kisamae straightened her posture before continuing. "I, uh...well, actually I think Kyo would be better at explaining what happened than me. I...uh, have to go check on...desss...sert...YES dessert! I shall be right back, have fun Kyo!" Without a moment's hesitation, Kisamae slipped the beads back over her head and raced towards the kitchen. Kyo raised an eyebrow at this. "Wow. I've heard her talk about 'The Glint' that you and your sister have, but I never expected results like THAT." A younger hanyou girl with black hair and ears framing a pale white face leaned over towards Inuyasha whispering. "She has sure got Maro whipped. Do you think she would teach me how to do that?"

Inuyasha shrugged, still trying to absorb the amount of information that was being thrown at him in such a short time. Kikyo turned to Kyo. "Would you please explain. I would really like to know how all this...happened."

Kyo nodded and motioned for her to sit back down. "Well, let's see. Five years, or so, ago, my clan, The Takites, was assulted by a rival clan, the Juhans, and only about a dozen and a half of us were able to escape and even then, we were in pretty bad shape. We were hiding out in the hidden tunnels underneath the Western castle, trying to recuperate and regroup when that coup happened and the tunnels started collapsing. While we were hightailing it out of there, I came across Maro-uh, I mean, Kisamae's body. If there's one tradition that is held in high esteem in my clan it is to 'Honor the Fallen' according to what they deserve. So, I got her and everyone got out. Day after we found new shelter, we were getting ready to give her a decent burial when she started...well, MOVING. Needless to say, we were all pretty freaked out. Then, when she fully woke up, she couldn't remember anything. I think it was because she was hit in the head with a few falling boulders when we were getting out of the tunnels, but anyway, she couldn't remember, but she woke up and immidiatly started fighting everyone that was near her. After some calming down on both sides, we realized that she was a darn good fighter and would be useful, we offered her a place in the clan. She took it and helped us defeat the Juhans. Over the last five years, though, her memories would kind of come back to her, but only like a flash of something or a certain feeling. It wasn't until a little over half-a-year ago that she fully remembered everything. Like, the reason she looked dead in the first place. She had been carrying a glass tube of special poisonious powder that came from a rare kind of fish, that's suppose to copy all the symptoms of death but is supposed to wear off after twenty-four to fourty-eight hours or so, that during the fight got broken and the whole thing got into her bloodstream and...well...yeah, the rest is history. For the last five years she's been rounding up and uniting both hanyou's and other youkai together, at first to build up the strength of the clan, but as she started remembering, it became an army for you and your father. I got to say, that cat's got a lot of people who wouldn't mind seeing him dead."

Kyo clapped his hands together, his normal easy-going smile reappearing on his face. "And that concludes the tragic tragety that I have titled simply, 'The Death of Kisamae Nobreed: She Never Really was all that Smart'"

There was collected chuckling around the table and Inuyasha stuffed another peice of meat into his mouth; which really was pretty good. "Mm, so that's why she been missing. Who would have thought she'd still be alive. Okumae's probably going to be speechless when she finds out." Kikyo smiled. She also had been devestated when Kisame had 'died' in the tunnels, and now that she knew that she that she alive and healthy... she blinked away her tears, she was just happy that she was still here. She laughed when she heard Inuyasha's statement. "No, not Okumae. You remember what they were like when we visited your palace, Inuyasha. Okumae's probably going to-"

Loud crashing and shouting from the kitchens interrupted her.

"Hey! Hey! Come ooooon; it was an accide- yikes! ***BANG***" Kisamae's voice had returned to the disguised tenor of her alter-ego, Maro. A scratchy, female, alto voice could be heard yelling insults at her.

"You snot-nosed, pop-eyed, crud-for-brains platinim blonde in a bottle! **GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!**"

Looking down the hallway, the entire mess hall turned to watch as their 'feared and respected leader' was uncerimoniously kicked out of the joining cave that was the kitchens all the while, dodging various flying, sharp cooking utensils. A short, slightly pudgy hanyou stood in the entrance brandishing her favorite weapon of choice. An odd weapon of her own creation, comprised of a bronze ladle attached to a long length of chain. This was the Head cook, Xun. She was short by standards with shoulder length black hair, coal colored eyes. She was also a forgiener, but could fight just as well as any of them. However, dispite her impresive fighting skills, she chose mearly to exploit her talents as an exceptional cook; and she garded her kitchen **_ruthlessly_**.

Kisamae (now Maro) shouted back a retort as Xun turned towards her 'domain'. "Oh, come off it, Cookie. You know you love me!"

Inuyasha chewed his meat reflectivly, watching the whole scene. "Keh, Yep. That's Kisamae: one of the most feared youkai ever to walke the four lands, beaten by a witchy cook with a ladle."

The female hanyou, that had explained about the Light Shifting technique, who's name was Yoko, her face was a peachy color and she had red highlights through her yellow-brown hair. She held a finger to her lips. "Never mock the ladle, or Xun will shove it up your ass."

Inuyasha was about to laugh at this till he noticed everyone nodding seriously. He huffed; Like he would ever be worried about some homicidal old woman wielding a _ladle._

* * *

Naraku sat the middle of his borrowed chambers, which were completely cloaked in darkness except for a shining white light in front of him. In front of him a white mirror lay glowing in his lap. He scoffed at it; it had been a gift from his long deceased wife, Dutchess Kanna. She had been such a sickly, fragile and pale woman. He had been locked into an arranged marriage to her, only for her title, estate and money, over ten years ago. He had never given a spare thought to her, but that was before....._before_ he had met _her._ _Midoriko_.

The mirror's surface shifted and portrayed the hallway and circular room that held the possesion that he needed. He watched with interest as a Slayer boy, Prince Souta and a youkai fox kit cut down his creation that he had sent after what he needed. Hm, it seemed now that Shion's son was not as much as a weakling as he had earlier anticipated. He lifted his gaze from the mirror, propping his hand under his chin, narrowing his eyes as his twisted mind went to analysing all that it was fed. _Bah_, Shion and his entire brod were all the same, the kind of people that you would never expect anything overly extordinary from, on first glance, but unlike the normal, family and friendship bonds were strong and always honored. _This_ was their greatest strength....and their greatest weakness. Family.

His cold laughter echoed through the room as he thought of the word. **He **was _family_. And look at what he was doing now. And why was he here, doing this? What exactly was he doing and what could he possibly be doing this for? Power? Wealth? Revenge......

_Yes...._**revenge**....Revenge for _**her**_. All of this was for _**her. **_That was one concept that Shion couldn't grasp,...or wouldn't. Shion never had understood the concept of revenge. Nooo...he was too blinded by his nature, his honor and stupid, little things like chivalry. But **he**, Naraku, knew...he knew _very_ well how blissful, satifying.....even...**addictive**, revenge was. And he could get it. He WOULD get it _every time._

He had just been married when he first saw her, at one of the pathetic balls, all dressed in white, so beautiful and pure as she shined out from amid the crouds of people. Her dark hair unbound and free. He had wanted her. He ALWAYS got what he wanted. **_Except her_**. SHE wanted Shion and he had wanted her too. Whenever he saw them together, he would feel his blood boil with rage, but he wasn't about to risk his neck against Shion, not when his marriage was already a delicate matter that many looked down upon, and with those thrice damned hanyou, assasin lapdogs of Shion's; hiding everywhere. Kanna had finally pass on from her permanent illness, but by then, Midoriko was already out of his reach and married to Shion, already expecting.

Kanna. He did not miss her. He never cared for her, the only good that ever came from her was Kagura. A whiney, spoiled little bitch of a daughter, but she was useful; a valuable tool, but she had a rebellious streak in her that her mother never had. She was only bound to him through family blood.

Family. There was that word again. Shion and Midoriko had started their family, with their firstborn, Kikyo. Ah, _Kikyo,_ she who was so much like her mother, gentle yet still containing that hidden fire that had been inside her mother. It was uncanny, her resemblance to Midoriko.

Naraku thought about his...._partner._ Ha! What a sham. If that mangy cat believed that he needed him, he was sorely mistaken. His plans did not involve listening to his schemes, when he had his own. _Plans within plans within plans..._**HE** had been the one who had left the front gate open so that those Shadow-blacks, or whatever they called themselves, could get in, and had weakened a small section of the barrier so they could get to the gates. He had not needed the half-breed, Inuyasha. He had need of Kikyo....but not yet; It was too soon. He hadn't wanted her here _just_ yet.

His attention returned to the mirror in his lap as it began to thrum and shift to a different scene. Dark chuckling ensued as he witnessed a view of young Kagome romping around in the Easter Forests, a good distance from this place. Something must have set off that fiery spirit of hers.

_**She**_ had given her daughter that temper.

A growl started resonnating within his chest when he tried to find Kikyo's location, but the mirror's magic was blocked once again. This was for Midoriko. **_He would have his revenge against those who had denied him his chance, any chance with her. _**Any possibility he had believed to exist had been extinguished with her death, because of the West! Because of the East! He'd have it...he WOULD get what he wanted **_THIS TIME!!!_**

He threw the mirror away from him. It clacked against the wall and then to the floor, still in one peice. Its white light went out and the room was punged into darkness. Naraku sat there, not moving; his mind racing around his sole goal.

He had been denied what he wanted. Midoriko had been denied to him with her death and _they_ were to blame! **THEY **were to blame for her death! They wanted Kikyo...to get her back, away from him. He needed _it_. The Shikon no Tama; Midoriko had left it behind her when she passed on. There were many legends about it, but he knew what it really was. And he needed it for his plans to succeed, for him to fully get his revenge! He needed _her._ But....not yet. He'd be patient a while...waiting for the right time.

Hidden in the darkness of the room, Naraku smiled and his eyes glinted madly as the promise of revenge was stimulated through his mind. If _he_ couldn't have **her**, they couldn't have _her_!

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK!!!!! SOOOO SORRY for taking so long to update people, and just to make it up to you all, I've made this chapter EXTRA LONG!!! Now let's see: Kagome's in _LOOOOVE _(how sweet, *gag*) Kisamae's ALIVE! Souta is going to have some problems with protecting the jewel that his mother left behind and Sesshomaru, well..._things are going to get HOT between him and Kag's when he catches up with her. *Evil Laughter* _Oh, and who is big, bad Naraku going against? Don't go jumping to conclutions cause YOU DON'T KNOW AND I DO, HA!**

**PLEEEEASE SEND ME LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**With more love and insanity,**

**KZ**


End file.
